


Human Contact

by Queenrileyrose



Series: Human Contact [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir choices
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrileyrose/pseuds/Queenrileyrose
Summary: Follows the events of TRR, some elements of TRH. Liam and Riley have been married 6 years. Liam had an emotional affair and shut down. 2 years later, Riley leaves. This is not canon Liam.This series contains adult language and situations, as well as sexual situations. NSFW or anyone under 18.Trigger Warnings: Suicidal ideation, discussion of mental health. Emotional affair. Angst.
Relationships: Leo Rys and Riley Brooks, Leo Rys/Main Character (Rules of Engagement), Leo Rys/Original Character(s), Liam Rys & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam Rys and Riley Brooks
Series: Human Contact [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043265
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Present Day

Riley woke up with a nervous pit in her stomach. Today was the day. She had planned this for 2 years. Now that it was here, could she do it? She glanced at her husband next to her, still asleep; a slight furrow in his brow. Liam. Worrying in his sleep. She slipped out of bed and into to the bathroom to dress. She didn’t have time to waste.

She tiptoed down the stairs. She moved to the back of the grand foyer, opening a small door quietly. She passed through it and pulled it closed behind her. She glanced at the maze in front of her. So many memories there. Mostly good. She didn’t have time to be nostalgic. Riley slipped her shoes on, old Nike runners, and moved quickly to the stables. Behind them, construction on the new stable building continued. No one was there yet, and it had been the perfect place to hide the car she’d bought with cash two days ago. She opened the door to the silver Civic and slid in. Her bags were in the trunk. She was ready to go.

She eased the car out and down the hill. She had had a long wide running trail put in just a year ago, when her plan was nearing completion. The trail ran to Drake’s cabin, off palace property. She wouldn’t have to worry about going through gates or guards. She drove slowly, going the few miles to the cabin. She parked near the mailbox, opening it and leaving several letters inside. She pulled out the giant yellow balloon she’d blown up earlier and tied it to the box, ensuring Drake would check the mail. He often went weeks without checking, only doing so when the postman complained. Riley put the car in gear and continued on.

The easy part was over. Now came the hard part. Riley pulled into the gas station, looking at her reflection in the mirror after. She’d picked one with outside restrooms to avoid people recognizing her. She pulled out her large sunglasses and baseball cap, as well as her large tote, hoping that would work until she got to the bathroom. “Hey, it works for Joe Goldberg” she thought.

An hour later, Riley exited the gas station bathroom. She no longer had her signature honey blonde curls that reached her mid back. She had chopped her hair to her shoulders, and shaved the left side of her head, giving herself a kind of undercut. Her hair was not blonde, but a dark chocolate. Her clothes were not the proper attire of a queen, but black, torn, and tight. She wore a black leather jacket with a white crop top emblazoned with Union Jack. She wore skintight jeans, more holes than fabric, and black Doc Martens. Her eyes were rimmed in charcoal, her lips a shocking pink. She’d drawn on a beauty mark above her lip. She was not Riley Rys nee Brooks. Not a queen.

She smiled at her new reflection. The last part of her escape was waiting. She headed to the airport. She had left her phone, iPad, and iMac at the palace. Her new burner phone and laptop were on the seat beside her. She turned on the phone and quickly checked the news. Nothing yet. She had told Liam she was going on a run in the morning, so she wouldn’t be missed until at least noon. It was 630 now.

Riley, or Elizabeth as the ticket said, arrived at Cordonia International with time to spare. Liam would be waking up soon. She checked the news on her phone again, still nothing. She wondered if she should check her social media one last time. She had scheduled all her personal accounts to deactivate in 8 hours. She went through her Instagram, seeing no new messages before moving on to Facebook and Twitter. She was about to log out when a ping sounded. She had a new message on Instagram. Her breath caught in her throat. Fuck.

She opened it, reading quickly.

Drake: Brooks? What the hell is going on! Are you in trouble?

Riley: I knew I shouldn’t have tied that ballon to the mailbox. Dammit. No Drake I’m not in trouble. The letter explains everything. Goodbye.

Drake: Come home rn. No one has to know you left. We’ll figure this out.

Riley: I love you, friend. Remember that. Ok?

Drake: Hell. Please don’t leave. Please.

Riley logged out and shut off the phone. She needed a new one now. She was paranoid and couldn’t be too careful. A tear landed on the screen, startling her. She hadn’t realized she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1– Drake and Liam deal with Riley’s sudden departure.

Liam woke with his alarm at 730. He looked over, seeing Riley’s side of the bed empty. She had said she was getting up early for a run last night, he didn’t think anything of it. He was surprised that she had managed to get up before him. She’d been out running a lot lately. Usually alone. If he or Drake asked to come with, she’d relent; but Liam could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

Liam headed down the hallway to the kitchen, his footsteps echoing in the quiet morning. He wondered how long Riley would be. He didn’t know what was going on with her. She’d been distant. He knew it was mostly his fault, but he didn’t want to go down that line of thought just now. It was far too early. He poured coffee into his favorite mug, one Riley had given him. The entire mug was the Statue of Liberty’s head. It was slightly ridiculous, but he loved it. Exactly like his wife. He sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the paper. She’d be back soon.

Drake ran as fast as he could to the palace. He cursed himself for picking this week to put new tires on his truck. He needed to get to Liam and figure out why Riley was gone. He’d shoved the letters into his pocket and taken off after Riley wouldn’t respond to his messages. He didn’t know what was going on.

He burst through the palace doors, Bastien looking at him strangely.

“Where’s……Liam?” He panted.

Bastien pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Drake nodded and took off, skidding to a stop once he saw Liam at the table. Liam’s eyebrows raised “Good morning to you too, Drake. Changing up your workout to include indoor running?”

Drake caught his breath enough to speak.

“Riley.”

Liam froze, his coffee cup near his lips, the crown poking his upper lip. Drake’s tone was overly harsh. “What about her?”

Drake was still trying to slow his breathing. “Where is she?”

“She went on a run.”

Drake shook his head, handing Liam his phone and pulling the letters out of his pocket.

“No. She didn’t.”

Liam looked at the phone and the letters confused. He sat down, reading the message on the phone first. “What in the world.” “Come home rn.” What does rn mean?” He looked at Drake. Drake sighed and rubbed his eyes. “It’s right now. I need to stop spending so much time with Maxwell.”

Liam nodded, understanding. “Have you looked at the letters?”

“Just the one addressed to me.”

Liam ripped open the letter with his name on the envelope, in the writing he recognized so well. Cramped and messy. Riley wrote like she didn’t have the time and did not care what her penmanship looked like. She wrote so fast and gripped the pen too hard, usually she had to take a break to shake out her fingers. Liam had to buy her a stamp with her signature on it so it was legible. He swallowed and unfolded the letter.

Liam,

When I married you, I was so naive. I thought it was happily ever after forever. We fought so hard to be together, and we finally were. I thought we could face anything. You were my rock, my co-captain.

Your…I don’t even know what to call it, indiscretion, ego trip? It broke me. A part of me died. Not that we ever spoke about it, other than immediately after I found out. You closed yourself off. You would not listen to me. You stopped touching me. I don’t know if it was guilt or shame, but you pushed me so much farther away.

I trusted you implicitly, with my secrets and my heart. There is no trust anymore. I cannot spend my life wondering when you will destroy me again.

I have my faults, I know. The lack of communication is not all on you. I tried for a while, but you just shut me down. I stopped trying. You stopped trying.

This would be easier if I could hate you. Hate you for letting me down, for making me believe you were different. Hate you for hurting me. No matter how hard I’ve tried, I can never hate you.

I love you, with everything I have left in my heart. I can’t love you enough for both of us. It’s too hard.

The night after I found out what you’d done, I knew I would leave. I am a coward for not telling you. I was afraid I would lose my nerve. I kept waiting for things to change. I hoped that you would go back to the man I married. I wanted to move forward with you. I never imagined my life without you by my side, but here I am. Here we are.

I know you will look for me, but I am asking you not to. Let me be.

Riley

Liam’s hands were shaking so much he nearly dropped the letter. Drake had been watching him read and saw the color drain from his face. Liam looked up. “She planned this. She planned this for 2 years!” He took in a shaky breath. “I don’t know what to do, Drake. Where did she go?” Liam always knew what move to make next. He was usually planning at least 3 steps ahead. He had not seen this coming. He hadn’t prepared for it.

Drake sighed. “I don’t know. I checked the flights around the time I spoke to her, and there were 2 others leaving writhin the hour. One to Los Angeles, and one to Miami. There’s also another flight leaving to Seattle at 9. I don’t know which she would go on, and if she’s using it as a connection. I can bet she’s not using her real name. She’s smart.”

Liam felt his chest tighten, emotion making his voice hoarse. “So how do I find her? What…where. I don’t know where she would go.” he trailed off. He looked at Drake, hoping his friend could help. Drake was looking out the window, frowning. “I think we should give it a few days. Let her get to wherever she’s going. We can start from each point after that. It’ll be harder to find her if she’s moving. Tell the press she’s ill or is taking personal time. We’ll find her.”

Liam finally gave up. His shoulders shook with sobs. “It’s all my fault. She said in the letter not to find her. What did yours say?”

Drake flushed. “I’ll show you later.” Liam stared at him. “Why? What does it say?”

Drake blinked “We’ll deal with it later. It’s okay. We should get Maxwell his letter. There’s one for Bertrand too.”

Liam nodded. “Bertrand? She really is gone, isn’t she? Okay. I’ll alert security and start setting up the investigation.” He paused, tears in his eyes. “I am disgusted with myself that I shut her out so much she gave up.”

Liam stood up straighter. He could do this. He wanted to find her, but more importantly he wanted to apologize and face her; something he had run from 2 years ago. He shouldn’t be surprised she left, but surprised that she had stayed so long. He had been such a coward. He should have done more. He had one last chance to fix this. He was not going to mess it up.

Drake saw the shift in Liam. He knew they could find Brooks. Even if she didn’t want to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2– Flashback: 2 years before Riley leaves. She discovers a secret that changes her marriage forever.

2 years earlier.

Liam knew he was on a dangerous path. He and Olivia texted each other at least 20 times a day. They talked about everything. The occasional flirt crept in, and more often than not, pictures. He didn’t know how to stop. He tried to imagine Riley carrying on this way with another man. He felt sick to his stomach.

Riley was cooking dinner, something she did a few times a week. She hated the staff catering to her. Tonight she was making Liam’s favorite, chicken tagine. She’d gotten the recipe from a Morrocan diplomat, so she knew it would be amazing. Liam had seemed extra stressed lately. The whole past year had been rough. She hoped this would help. She hummed and sang along to the song coming out of the speakers on the counter

I’m a keeper of secrets

Pray do tell

I’ll be your disciple

Show yourself

Living a fever dream

Lost control

You be my diviner

Show me where to go

“Something smells good” Liam purred into her ear.

Riley jumped. “You scared me! I’m cooking a surprise for you, no peeking!”

Liam laughed. “As you wish. Are you sure I can’t sit and watch?”

“No, you’ll figure it out.” Riley pouted.

“Okay. I’ll see you at dinner.” He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and walked out. He’d been so distracted he’d forgotten his phone on the counter. Riley noticed almost immediately and grabbed it, turning to follow him when it vibrated. She looked down, seeing Olivia’s hard to miss red hair. Her eyes widened as she focused on the photo. It was Olivia all right, naked, straddling a carousel horse. The caption read “I remember how much you love carousels. Not too Catherine the Great?”

Riley looked at Liam, who had just turned around, hearing her behind him, tears falling. “What the fuck Liam? Are you sleeping with her?” Liam looked down at his phone, shook his head, and refused to meet her eyes. “Nothing happened. Here, read all the texts.”

Riley opened her mouth and closed it. She brushed the tears off her face and squared her shoulders. “Nothing happened? This doesn’t look like nothing.” Liam rubbed his forehead. “Nothing physical. We just text.”

Riley swiped down the text chain, counting rapidly. “You texted 32 times yesterday. What is this to you?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t know. She’s easier to talk to than..” he trailed off.

Riley was livid. “Me? So this is my fault. Do you want Olivia? Do you want to leave me?”

Liam shook his head. “No. I love you. It’s been you since the night we met.”

Riley laughed “ You have a funny fucking way of showing it.”

Liam winced at the curse. Riley swore a lot, but never at him. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He moved to hug her, opening his arms.

Riley’s eyes widened as she stepped away from him. “You don’t come near me. Get out.”

Liam dropped his arms. “What?”

“You heard me.”

‘I can’t just leave Riley. You know that.”

“Go to Drake’s. Just go.”

“I’ll go to the guest wing, all right? I won’t bother you.”

Liam reached his hand toward her, then pulled it back. He wondered if he should ask Riley for his phone, and decided against it.

Riley went to the kitchen, feeling like she was sleepwalking. She threw the tagine in the trash and turned off the stove. She grabbed Ciroc from the freezer and went out the front door, Mara close behind. “If he won’t go to Drake’s I will.” She muttered.

Drake opened the door after hearing a loud knocking that just wouldn’t end.

“Brooks, what the hell are you doing?”

She looked at him, face pale and mascara streaked, clutching a phone and a bottle of vodka.

Drake softened. “What happened?”

He pulled her into a hug and she fell apart, sobbing so hard she thought she was going to be sick. He led her to the couch, held her and waited. Her sobbing subsided, she looked up at him.

“Thank you for being so nice. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Brooks. Let me help.”

She sniffed. “Liam and Olivia are having an affair. Not physical. Just texting. I saw a nude pic of Olivia.” She shuddered. “That might have been the worst part.” She held the phone out to Drake.

Drake’s eyebrows were raised so high Riley could barely see them under his hair. “I don’t need to see the picture” he said, shrinking away from the phone “Shit Brooks. I’m sorry. I’d never have pegged Liam for that type. Have things been okay between you otherwise?”

Riley moved away from him on the couch. “Do you mean did I drive him away with my nagging or lack of sex? No Drake, things were great. At least I thought they were.” She sniffed again. “How could he do this to me? I thought we were soulmates. Lobsters.”

Drake was puzzled “Lobsters?”

“Yeah, they mate for life and walk along the beach holding claws.”

Drake stifled a snort. “I am 100% sure that is not true. Where did you hear that?”

Riley blushed “A Friends episode. I don’t know why I never questioned it.” She let out a hollow laugh.

Drake moved near her and hugged her tightly. “Hey. You’ll be okay. What did Liam say?”

“That he was sorry and she was easier to talk to.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “Dumbass” he said under his breath.

Riley started crying again. She took a drink of the vodka she had been drinking the whole walk here.

“Hey, take it easy. Do you want to crash here? I’ll take the couch, you can have the bed.”

Riley nodded. “Can you hold me a while? I don’t want to be alone.’

“Sure Brooks. I would have called Beaumont if I knew you needed cuddling.”

She tried to laugh. It came out strangled. “Max doesn’t need to know about this.”

He stopped and tilted her head so she was looking in his eyes. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like any of this is your fault. This isn’t on you. This is on Liam. Just because he didn’t fuck someone else doesn’t make it any less of a betrayal.” Riley looked away and nodded, pulling her legs up on the couch and leaning into Drake.

He held her until she stopped crying, then as she slept. He finally fell asleep, when he awoke, she was gone.

Riley hiked back to the palace early that morning. She never thought this would happen to her. She was angry at how much she didn’t hate Liam. All the trust they’d spent years building was gone. She didn’t know how they could rebuild it. But she wasn’t in this alone.

She would give him one more chance. She was going to talk to him and get this all out on the table. They could start there.

Riley opened the side door on the veranda, hoping to sneak in. As much as she could. Bastien had already seen her and Mara was right behind her. She didn’t want to see Liam until she’d slept more and showered. She smelled like vodka and Drake’s cabin.

She remembered Liam had gone to the guest wing. She hoped he stayed there. She slipped into their bedroom, ripping off her sweater and bra. Shower first. She heard the sound of a throat clearing and whirled around.

Liam sheepishly smiled at her. “Sorry I woke up and was looking for you.”

Riley pulled her sweater off the floor, disentangling her bra, and slipped it over her head. “I just got in. I need to shower.

Liam narrowed his eyes, “In from where?”

She rolled her eyes. “Drake’s. I went there last night and spilled my guts. Then I got super drunk and passed out on his couch. Happy?”

Liam rubbed his temple “You told him about…” he couldn’t bring himself to say her name.

“Yes” Riley snapped “ I needed to talk. I still do. So what the fuck Liam? Care to fill me in?”

Liam stood “It doesn’t matter. It won’t happen again.”

“Wait. What? How can I ever trust you again? How did it even start? Is that why you worked so late, to have phone sex with her, or whatever it is you did? Why…”

“Enough” Liam interuppted firmly. “It’s over. It was never physical. It was just inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate? Are you serious right now? I deserve answers, Liam. We need to talk this out and figure out how to navigate this.”

Liam shrugged. “Nothing has changed. I never stopped loving you. I didn’t actually do anything. We don’t need to rehash everything Olivia and I discussed.”

Riley blinked, her eyes wide. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was gaslighting her. Liam. Her Liam. Who’d flown back from a meeting in Italy because she’d been thrown from her horse. The only thing that was injured was her pride, but he had rushed to her side to make sure.

Riley opened her mouth and closed it. She didn’t know how to respond to this. She didn’t know this Liam.

Dazed, she walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She slid down, put her head in her hands and cried.

In the bedroom, Liam heard her sobs. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and never let go. To run his fingers through her hair and tell her it would be okay. His pride wouldn’t let him, and he didn’t know why.

He walked out of the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3-Flashback: 2 years before Riley leaves. She drowns her sorrows with Maxwell.

Liam was fast asleep. He was dreaming about building a house made of baklava. He kept eating bricks out of the walls. A loud thump shook him out of his slumber. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 1225. What was that noise? He listened and heard it again. It was music. Really loud music.

He noticed Riley wasn’t in bed. Not that she had been much in the past week, since she’d seen the photo on his phone. She wasn’t herself at all. She’d come to dinner the other day with shoulder length hair. It was a shock to Liam, her hair had been nearly to her waist. When he’d asked about it, she’d shrugged and said she needed a change.

Liam groaned. Where was the music coming from?

He pushed himself up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge. The music was so loud his water glass vibrated. He stood up, running a hand through his hair.

Riley was drunk. She and Maxell were in the kitchen. It had been his idea to do tequila shots to cheer her up. He didn’t know why she was sad, but he wanted to help. Discarded lime peels and spilled salt surrounded them. Puddles of tequila where Maxwell had missed the glass were all over the table.

Riley snorted.

“Whasso funny?” Maxwell slurred.

“This song.” she giggled. Riley had been listening to Beyonce’s Lemonade nonstop the past week.

“What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you!” Riley sang.

Maxwell didn’t see why it was funny. “Blossom. Why so sad?”

“Not sad. Drunk.” She didn’t want to cry. Again.

Liam stumbled into the kitchen, taking in the chaos. Riley and Maxwell sat on one side of the table. Maxwell was falling asleep. Riley was singing along to the music. She was wearing a white Yankees tee, so large it slipped off her shoulder, and black leggings with ripped knees, her hair wavy and messy. Liam couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked. He took a step forward, feeling something squish between his toes. He looked down, wincing. It was a lime wedge. That was it.

“What is going on in here? I have an early morning.” Liam scowled.

Riley looked up, noticing him for the first time. She didn’t respond, still singing along

“and I’m not too perfect to ever feel this worthless.

“How did it come down to this, scrollin’ thorugh your call list

I don’t wanna lose my pride, but I’ma fuck me up a bitch.”

She looked right at Liam at the end. He looked uncomfortable. “Good.” She thought.

Liam strode to the Bluetooth speaker, turning the volume way down. Maxwell’s head jerked up “Huh. Hi Liam! Wanna shot?”

Liam ignored him. “Riley, come on. Let’s go to bed. It’s late.”

Riley laughed. “Fuuuuuuuuck no.” She drew out the u for a few seconds. “I’m good here. I’d rather sleep on the floor.”

Liam tried again “Love…”

Riley stood up fast. Too fast. She fought to stay upright. “Don’t call me that. Sorry I woke you, your majesty. I’ll keep it down.” She picked up her phone, turning up the volume on the speaker slightly, but not as loud as it had been. She looked over at Maxell, who was snoring.

She held onto the table and made her way to the counter. Grasping the tequila bottle, she took a long drink, then set it back down carefully. She wanted to drink until she forgot the last two weeks. Liam stood watching her, his chest tight with guilt. He didn’t know how much she’d had, but she looked like she was about to pass out.

He reached for her arm, “Let me help you.”

She glared at him “You’ve done enough.” Her face fell. No. She was not going to cry. She looked at him. “Why am I not enough for you?”

“You’re more than enough” he muttered.

Riley backed up, stopping when her back made contact with the counter. She grabbed the tequila and slid down to the floor. “Go. Just go. I won’t wake you up again.”

Liam looked at Maxwell, who was still snoring. He couldn’t leave her. What if she drank so much she got alcohol poisoning? He kept making things worse. He could call Drake to watch her. That felt wrong. He had to be up at 330 for a videoconference. He looked at Riley, who was softly singing “bad motherfucker, god complex.” What was she even listening to?

He sat next to her on the floor and pulled out his phone. “I’m asking Drake to sit with you. I can’t miss this call in the morning.”

“Whatever.”

Her tone made his snap his head to look at her. It was flat, devoid of any emotion. He looked back at his phone, tapping out a text.

Liam: I am sorry to bother you so late. Are you awake?

Drake: just headed to bed. What’s up?

Liam: Riley is in a state. She and Maxwell got very drunk. Maxwell is asleep and I can’t miss a call I have early this morning. Can you come stay with her?”

Drake: I guess.

Liam: I wouldn’t ask, but she’s still drinking and I can’t stay up with her.

Drake: She’s still drinking? Shit. I’ll be right there.

Liam: Thank you. We are in the kitchen.

Liam put his phone away, seeing Riley take another swig from the tequila bottle out of the corner of his eye. “Haven’t you had enough?”

Riley took another drink. “Never.”

“Drake is on his way. When he gets here, I’ll head back to bed. If this meeting wasn’t so important…”

“Why, is Livvy gonna be there?”

“No, she is not going to be there. It’s with the king of Auvernal. I don’t need to give him any more ammunition by rescheduling. “

Riley tried to stand up. She wanted water. She was too wobbly. “Shit.”

Liam tried to help her balance, reaching for her arm. She swatted him away and sat back down, just as Drake walked in.

Drake took in the room, seeing all the limes, the salt, and the giant bottle of tequila Brooks was holding. He heard Beyoncé and grinned despite himself. There was no way Liam knew why Brooks was listening to that album in particular.

He walked over to Riley. “Hey Brooks, Let’s go get some water, yeah?” She looked up at thim, and his stomach sank at how sad her eyes were. She gave him her hand and he pulled her up. “Easy” he said. “Easy. You’ll be okay.”

Riley burst into tears, still clutching Drake’s arm. “Hey.” he said, pulling her into a hug. “Let’s go sit down and drink that water. We can talk, okay?” She nodded against his chest.

Liam watched, feeling jealousy grip him. He knew he had no right to feel that way. Drake was her friend. He was the one who caused this. He was the one pushing her away. He needed to go.

“Thank you Drake. I need to head to bed.”

Drake glared at Liam. Why wasn’t he staying up with her?

“Yeah, you do that.”

Liam glanced at Riley, who was still crying. “Good night Riley.” She didn’t respond.

Liam walked back up the stairs to his room. He couldn’t help but feel he was losing her.

Drake watched Liam walk toward the stairs without looking back. He didn’t know why he was acting the way he was. The Liam he knew would have canceled the meeting to take care of Riley. The Liam he knew wouldn’t have made Riley feel this way to begin with.

Riley had managed to slow her tears. She was so tired of crying. “Come on Brooks.” Drake said, leading her to a chair at the table “Sit.” He grabbed a large glass and filled it with water. “I’ll take that.” he grabbed the tequila bottle. “How much have you had?”

“The bottle was mossly full.” Riley slurred. Drake’s eyebrows shot up. Maxwell had helped. Still. “I’m gonna make some coffee.” Riley nodded, downing half the water in one gulp. He refilled the glass and handed it back to her. Drake had never seen her like this. Drunk, yes. But drunk and this emotional? No. Damn Liam.

He waited for the coffee to brew, then brought her a cup after adding cream and sugar. She’d throw up if she tried to drink it black. “Sip this.”

She took the mug, smiling gratefully. Drake waited as she finished yet another glass of water. She took a a few long sips of the coffee.

“Ugh. Need to pee. Help please.”

Drake sighed. “I’m not helping you pee.”

Riley giggled. “No! Just the walking.” She stood, not as wobbly as before. Drake grabbed her elbow and they walked down the long hallway. He waited outside the bathroom for what felt like a very long time.

Riley stepped out. “Much better.”

Drake laughed. “Glad to hear it. Let’s head back.”

They made it back down the hallway to the kitchen. Riley sat back in her chair, patting Maxwell’s head. He stirred a little, but didn’t wake up. “Poor Max. He forgot I can drink him under the table.” Her voice was stronger. The coffee was helping at least. Drake breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could find out what the hell was going on.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” She looked at him. “Is it what I already know?” She nodded. “I thought you and Liam talked.” She shook her head. “Then what’s going on?” She shrugged.

Drake was annoyed now. “Use your words Brooks!”

She sighed. “He won’t talk to me. Anytime I bring it up, he walks away.”

Drake was surprised. Liam was a take charge, face the music type of guy. He didn’t think he’d be running from his problems like this. Especially when it was just talking to Brooks. Now he understood why she’d been drinking with Maxwell. He looked over at him, still snoring on the table.

“Keep trying Brooks. He’ll get there. He loves you too much”

“Ha.”

“You know he does. I don’t know why he’s acting like that.”

“Because he doesn’t want me. He regrets marrying me. “

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Do I?”

“Brooks.”

She took another sip of coffee. “I don’t want to be here Drake. I want to go home.”

“This is home.”

“Not anymore”

Drake rubbed her arm. “He still looks at you the same way he did the first night we met you. I don’t know what it’s like to be you right now, but hang in. I’m here if you need to talk.”

Riley nodded.

“Do you want to stay in my cabin for a while? I can hang out here or with Maxwell so you can have privacy.”

“Thanks Drake. Liam’d just show up once he noticed I was gone. So in a week. Scratch that, maybe I do want to go to the cabin.

Drake chuckled “He’d notice in ten minutes.”

“Ha”

Riley sipped her coffee, feeling slightly more sober. Drake was right about one thing. He didn’t know what it was like to be her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4– Riley arrives in the United States. Drake receives a message from Riley in Cordonia, Liam wallows.

Present

“We are beginning our descent into Miami International Airport. The current temperature…”

Riley woke up, startled by the attendant’s announcement. She looked out the window at Miami, seeing bright blue water. She glanced at her watch. She was right on time for her connection to Wilmington, North Carolina. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. She missed New York City. She knew if Liam looked for her, that was the first place he would start. She had sublet her apartment in the city, having bought it with money from her aunt. The rent was enough to bankroll her new life. That was the good thing about NYC real estate, it never slumped. She didn’t have to find a job immediately, though she knew she would. She had a hard time sitting still. She could have taken money from the joint account she shared with Liam, but she didn’t want anything from him.

She walked down the ramp and into the airport. Her stomach rumbled. She needed to eat. Her stomach could handle food now, she hoped. Those skittles on the plane had held her over. She headed to her gate, coming across a bar on the way. She perched on a stool, ordering a burger and a martini. She changed the martini to whiskey at the last minute. She smiled. Drake would approve.

She let her mind wander as she waited. She loved Liam. She had never loved anyone the way that she loved him. Even now, after the past two years of living as roommates, she ached for him. She tried to remember the last time they had kissed or touched each other in any way at all. He’d used to keep his hand on her lower back, guiding her. Letting her know he was there without saying a word. He’d grab her hand or sling an arm around her waist. It had been perfect. He had stopped all of that after she’d found out about Olivia. It was as if he thought he didn’t need to try anymore.

Tears filled her eyes, she refused to let them fall. She took a giant bite of her burger, her stomach settling already. She sipped the whiskey. Drake. He loved her in an easy, uncomplicated way. She’d never tell Max, but Drake was her best friend. When they met, he was so angry and closed off. He wouldn’t let her in at all. But she’d broken down his walls. Now? He’d reach over and brush a strand of hair off her face, or squeeze her hand when he knew she was upset. He hugged her whenever he saw her.

She frowned. She knew he was probably confused. Drake and Liam had almost come to blows once over what had happened. She couldn’t handle more fighting. So she stopped talking about it, Drake assuming they had patched things up. She was good at putting on a happy face. She thought maybe if she faked it well enough, it would come true. Liam had never acted like anything was wrong, so his demeanor did not change. It was convincing enough.

She wanted to call Drake. She finished the last of the whiskey and left several bills on the bar. She walked into a store and bought a cheap prepaid phone. She walked the rest of the way to her gate, plugging in the phone at an outlet. She dialed Drake’s number from memory. She glanced at her watch. It was night in Cordonia. He was probably asleep. His phone rang a few times, then went to voicemail.

“Oh. Uh. Hi Drake. I wanted to hear your voice. I’m so sorry. I wish I could come back. No, that’s not true. I don’t. I feel better than I have in a long time right now.” She took in a shaky breath. “The truth is, I couldn’t fake it anymore. My thoughts these past few years have been awful. I’ve thought of at least a million different ways to not exist anymore. The air in the palace is poisonous. I won’t survive it, with the way things were or are, I guess, with Liam and I. I thought I knew what I signed up for when I married Liam. I never dreamed I’d be here. This hasn’t turned out the way I expected at all. I need to get my head on straight. I cannot do that in Cordonia.

You are my best friend Drake. You are the kindest person I’ve ever known. I hope…I mean I only want the best for you. I love you friend.”

Riley hung up. She turned off the phone and returned it to the store, claiming it was broken. Let them try to trace it.

Cordonia

Liam couldn’t sleep. He held Riley’s pillow and smelled it. It smelled like her shampoo, a light honeysuckle scent. He tried to think of the last time he had touched her or pressed his lips to hers. He couldn’t. They still talked and spent time together, but more like people who lived together. Not people in love. Not like when they’d been dating, or newly married. Liam knew that faded for most people, but he felt the same way about Riley he had the first night they met. He just didn’t know how to show it anymore. After Olivia, Riley’s coldness overwhelmed him. He knew he should have fought to show her how much he loved her. He should have let her in.

He had stopped talking to Olivia the day after Riley saw the picture. He emailed her and blocked her on his phone. He had shown Riley immediately. Riley had looked at him with red rimmed eyes and shrugged. He knew he didn’t deserve anything else from her. He still had trouble looking at his own reflection. This was all his fault, and with his silence; Riley was taking it on as her fault. It was what she did. Instead of going to her and fixing it, he’d let her. It was easier.

Riley had shown him a life he didn’t know was possible. She’d made him feel alive for the first time in his life. His heart still leapt when he saw her in the morning. His guilt overwhelmed him. Riley didn’t sleep through the night anymore. He’d wake up frequently, feeling her side of the bed cold. He’d find her in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a blank expression, nursing a cup of tea. She wouldn’t address his presence, instead just staring ahead. He’d go back to bed.

He sat up in bed, putting his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe how stupid and selfish he had been. He couldn’t believe she was gone. If he ever saw her again, he would make sure to tell her how much of an imbecile he was.

He thought back to the night they met. They were waiting on a boat to take them to the Statue of Liberty.

“Why are you doing this for me?” he had asked.

She smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “You seem like you needed it.”

He thought of the boat ride back to shore. How he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. That kiss was his salvation, he realized what his life was missing. Her. She had seen his unhappiness that night after speaking to him for 10 minutes, and done whatever she could to cheer him up.

He had asked so much of her. She fought for everything she received, while he never had to. She had taken courses on Cordonia’s history and customs, lessons on every dance she’d be expected to know, as well as suffering through etiquette tutorials with Bertrand. She didn’t want to embarrass him. She could never.

She worked to clear her name during he and Madeleine’s engagement tour, being forced to watch him play the doting fiancé. She still snuck off with him any chance they could. She wouldn’t let him abdicate to be with her. She had put him first time and again. On top of all of that, she had saved him from Anton on their wedding day. Her fierceness had surpassed his, and yet she never made him feel small or that he was lacking.

How had he shown his love and appreciation? Carrying on with Olivia for almost a year.

He got up and opened the door to the hallway. He couldn’t sleep. Might as well pace. He stopped when he saw Drake speaking to Bastien.

“Anything?” he asked.

Drake looked up. “Yeah. She left me a voicemail. She was at an airport. We don’t know which one.”

Liam started “A message? What did she say? How did she sound?”

Drake shifted uncomfortably. “She said she was sorry. She said she was afraid of…”

“Afraid!” Liam didn’t realize he had shouted. “Sorry.”

“Yeah. She was afraid of harming herself. She said she’d been thinking of ways to die.” Drake coughed, trying to hide the emotion in his voice

Liam paled. He fought the wave of dizziness that crashed over him. “No. No. I never thought. I didn’t know. She wasn’t herself, but I didn’t think it had gotten that bleak.”

“Same.” Drake nodded. “I knew she’d stopped telling me everything. But I didn’t know why.”

“I have a pretty good idea.” Liam ran a hand through his hair. “She was trying to keep the peace. Were you able to trace the call?”

“No. But there was a muffled announcement. We’re still trying to figure it out.”

Liam leaned against the wall. He felt like all the feelings he’d been suppressing for so long were hitting him. He slid down the wall and sat, bending his knees and draping his arms over them. His head went down to his chest.

Drake was watching Liam. His oldest friend looked completely defeated. He crouched across from him. “Liam, what’s up?’

Liam looked up at Drake, his eyes brimming with tears. “It’s my fault. All of it. Had I just talked to her…if she was no longer alive, I don’t know what I..” He trailed off, unable to continue.

Drake didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Liam it would be okay, but he didn’t know that. He knew Riley had gone to extreme lengths to cover her tracks. She didn’t want them to find her. He had to say something.

“Look Liam. I’m not going to pretend to understand the dynamics of marriage. At all. I know you love Brooks. I know she loves you. I know you both have been off the past few years. I thought you worked through the…Olivia thing. Obviously I was wrong.”

Liam sighed. “What’s your point, Drake?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re getting what you deserve. She’s lived through hell time and time again for you. Maybe now it’s your turn to be in hell for a while.”

“If it will bring us back together, I’ll gladly weather it. I am not proud of the man I have been the past few years. I keep replaying it in my head, and I do not recognize myself. How could I have been so blinded by ego? How could I not have woken up every day, determined to prove to Riley that I loved her and that I was sorry? How could I have treated her so poorly? How did she not punch me in the face repeatedly?”

Drake nodded. “ I don’t know how she did it either. At least you’re starting to get it. Now what’s your plan? Find her or let her have some time?”

“I have to find her Drake. I don’t want to waste another second without telling her how sorry I am. However.” Liam took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. “She left. She planned to leave. She needs some space from me, even if I want to run to her as soon as I know where she is. So I won’t intrude on her right away. I will let her have space. But I need security on her. I have to know that she’s all right.’

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go talk to Bas.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5– Riley settles into her new life. Bastien scares her away.

1 month later.  
North Carolina.  
Riley walked the few blocks from her home to the bar. She never thought she’d be working in a place like that again, but here she was. Her boss was much better than her old one in New York, not that that took much. Her coworkers were nice. She had gone dancing a few times with one of them, Amy. She hadn’t gotten too close to anyone. Riley went to the beach whenever she wasn’t working.

She unlocked the red bar door and stepped in. The smell of stale beer hit her nostrils. “Lovely” she muttered. The bar was still nicer than the dive she worked in when she met Liam. She smiled, remembering Maxwell trying to order steaks. She remembered turning around and bumping into Liam. He had smiled at her and they locked eyes for what must have been only seconds, but felt like much longer.

She shivered. “Work time.” She grabbed a broom.

9 hours later, she finally left. She had to cover for a bartender who was late. It was twilight, and she breathed in the sea air on her walk home. She’d purposely found a job within walking distance. Her license was good, she just needed to give herself more time to practice. Driving had always made her nervous, New York City and Cordonia had afforded little driving opportunities.

She unlocked her front door, stepping in and shutting it behind her. It was a cozy 1 bedroom cottage, near enough to the beach that she could hear the waves. She was sore and tired. She would go to bed. Tomorrow would be a beach day.

She showered quickly, changing into a long t-shirt. She crawled into bed, pulling the sheet over her. Even with the air conditioning, it was too hot for blankets. She stared at the ceiling. It was Saturday in Cordonia. She wondered what Liam was doing. He hadn’t needed her to fill his days for a while. He was probably on that same routine. She eventually fell asleep, seeing Liam’s face when she closed her eyes.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of birds. She rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom. She dressed quickly, throwing on her black bikini and coverup. She’d grab a bacon sandwich on the way.

A few hours later, Riley lay on the beach, listening to the waves and the cries of the seagulls. She was so relaxed. It felt good. She had checked the news in Cordonia before arriving, and was shocked to see Liam’s excuse for her absence. A coma. He’d put her in a coma like Maxwell’s dad. It wasn’t a bad move, it certainly bought Liam time. Though she didn’t know what for.

She was settling into her new life, more or less. She was lonelier than she’d been in Cordonia. She hadn’t expected that. She missed Drake and Max. She avoided thinking about anything that made her unhappy. She knew that would bite her in the ass sooner or later. She shrugged. That was a future Riley problem. The pressure she felt in Cordonia had lifted quickly. She’d put on a little weight, it was much needed. She hadn’t had an appetite in so long, it was shocking when it finally came back. She stretched. It was time to head home for a bit.

She got up, collecting her towel and flip flops. She was making her way to the pier exit when she stopped in her tracks. She saw a man in dark glasses, tall and muscled. He was looking in the opposite direction, and she scurried around the side of a beach shower, peering around it.

Fuck. It was Bastien.

Cordonia  
Liam ran through the main floor of the palace, yelling for Drake.

Drake stuck his head out of the sitting room. “WHAT?”

“Bastien found her. In North Carolina. He was pulling into a beach when he called. I told him not to approach, just keep an eye on her until we can get security in place.”

Drake frowned. “North Carolina? Really? Brooks once called it a backwards ass state where you can marry your cousin, but not your gay cousin.”

Liam couldn’t stop the shout of laughter. “That’s my wife. Socially conscious and hilarious.”

Drake turned at the sound of a door swinging open. Maxwell walked up to them. Liam and Drake exchanged a look. Maxwell hadn’t been out of Ramsford for almost 4 months. His dad had taken a turn for the worst, and been taken off life support. Bertrand and Maxwell were dealing with their father’s estate. Liam and Drake had not had a chance to speak to him about Riley.

Maxwell was panicked. He had read about Riley’s health in the news. He wanted to see her.

“Liam? Where’s my blossom? I NEED to see her.”

Liam patted him on the back. “Let’s sit down Maxwell.”

Maxwell looked at Drake, more panic setting in. “Is she okay? What happened?”

Drake handed him an envelope. “This will explain things better than I can. Liam can fill you in on the rest after you read it.”

Maxwell nodded, then tore into his letter. He recognized his blossom’s handwriting immediately.

Dear Maxwell,

You’re amazing, friend. The day you offered to sponsor me changed my life. Your unwavering support got me through the toughest of times. You don’t give yourself enough credit for just how magnificent you are.

If you are reading this, I’ve left. I’ve been miserable, Max. I should have told you. I didn’t want to create more problems than there already were. I don’t know what else to do. Love isn’t supposed to hurt this much. I’ve tried Max, I really have.

I’m so grateful for you. Even though things didn’t work out, I don’t regret a single thing. I would still have gotten on that plane to Cordonia.

My heart will never go on without you,

Blossom xoxo xoxo

Maxwell looked up, his face wet with tears. He shrank back from Liam, who had taken a seat next to him. “What did you do to my blossom? Why is she so sad? Where did she go?’

Liam sighed. “Bastien just found her and is making sure she’s safe. I let her down. I let her down a million times and never tried to make it right. I…had an illicit texting affair with Olivia.” Maxwell gasped. Liam covered his eyes. “I never deserved her. Never.” He began to cry.

Drake was uncomfortable. He didn’t know how to deal with Maxwell and Liam crying at the same time. It wasn’t as bad as when Brooks cried, but it was still not great. Maybe they could hug each other? He looked at Maxwell, who was glaring at Liam. Maybe not.

Liam tried to compose himself. He needed to hold it together. He needed to talk to Riley and tell her all of this. He missed her so much. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. The way she tapped her lips when she was concentrating. The way she smelled, like orchids and vanilla. Her laugh. God, her laugh. It might be his favorite sound in the world. She laughed with her whole body, throwing her head back and a low throaty noise escaping her lips.

Maxwell looked at Liam trying, and failing, to stop the tears. He hoped Liam cried forever, till he was all dried up. Maxwell got up from the table. “I want to help. I need to tell Bertrand.”

Drake pulled another letter out of his back pocket. “Here’s a letter she left for Bertrand.”

Maxwell took it, fighting tears again. “She’s really gone, isn’t she?”

North Carolina  
Riley was breathing heavily, waiting for Bastien to move. He was still looking the other way. She wasn’t sure what he was doing exactly.

Finally he shifted, looking down the sand the other way. Riley ducked behind the beach shower. Shit. Fuck fuck fuck. She peeked out again, and almost screamed.

There, on the other side was Bastien. “Your majesty” he said.

Riley decided to play dumb. It was with a shot. The undercut had grown out a bit. She was still brunette, still dressing the opposite of how she did as Queen. Bastien didn’t know for sure.

She squared her shoulders. “Say what? It’s Lizzie. And you are?”

Bastien sighed. “Queen Riley, I know it’s you. You have the same scar on your foot from dropping a beam on it during the barn raising.” He motioned with his hand.

Riley glared. “I have no idea who you’re talking about. Barn raising sounds ridiculous. Excuse me I have work to do.” She turned and stomped off. She was going to get on the next plane if she ever got away from Bastien. He was dogged, and she didn’t like her odds.

Bastien easily caught up to her and grabbed her upper arm. “Queen Riley, please. Everyone is worried. You must come home.”

She blinked. “So they know where I am?”

“No. I haven’t called yet. I will from the plane.”

Riley was not getting on a plane with him. She looked around. The beach was crowded. She saw a large group of men with surfboards. Jackpot.

She began to scream. “I don’t know you! Please let me go! I’ll give you money. Help me please.” The men turned toward her, eyes narrowed at Bastien.

“Let her go man.” said a blonde man with blue trunks. He shoved Bastien. Riley gasped.

Bastien looked around. There were 8 of them. He couldn’t win this. He looked at Queen Riley. He put his hands up and backed off “My mistake.” He turned and began to walk off, the men shouting behind him to leave women alone. He turned to glance at Queen Riley.

She was gone.

Riley ran as fast as her legs would go. She slammed into her cottage and pulled her luggage out from under the bed. She grabbed clothes out of the closet and dresser, making sure she didn’t forget anything. She couldn’t believe Bastien had found her so soon. She knew Liam wouldn’t listen when she told him not to look for her. She needed time and space.

“Fucking Liam” she muttered. He couldn’t just leave her alone. This is his long distance way of talking over her, of not listening to her. This is why she needed to clear her head.

She went to her first dresser drawer and pulled out the plane tickets she kept. They were open ended, for a few different locations. She still longed for NYC. But she didn’t want to face the memories there, she realized. Where could she go? An idea formed in her head. Could she? She knew he would tell her to come if she asked. Fuck it. She was going.

She knew she didn’t have much time. She called a cab. She had a car, but it was staying here. She’d get to the airport and head west.

She was done being afraid of being found. Fuck Bastien and Liam. If they wanted to come find her, let them. She would be ready and she was not going anywhere.

She looked out her plane window. More ocean. Different from North Carolina, but still ocean. She hoped he was happy to see her.

Cordonia  
“What do you mean you lost her?” thundered Liam. “How does that happen? I told you not to approach her!”

Bastien had called Drake, who ran to Liam’s office and passed the phone to Liam. Riley had been in North Carolina. And now she was gone. She left her car but taken her clothes. Bastien texted Drake a photo. Drake had barely recognized her. She didn’t look like the Riley he knew, her hair was dark and much shorter. He wouldn’t have recognized her from far away. He couldn’t help but notice how good she looked. Her gaunt face was gone, and had filled out a little. She was tanned, no porcelain white anymore. Bastien had taken a photo of her laying on the beach. She looked relaxed and happy.

He turned to Liam, showing him the photo Bastien texted. Liam squinted and leaned in. “She looks so different. She looks healthy. Damn Bastien! She’s running again. I wanted her to have peace.”

Drake looked at Liam. He couldn’t believe how quickly he had morphed back into normal Liam. He knew it was killing him not to talk to Riley or run to her side.

“So what now? Bas has to track her down again?” Drake asked.

Liam sighed. “Not Bastien. He obviously can’t follow simple orders. I still want her to be safe and to be told she is all right every day. I’ll find someone else. They’ll have to be more discrete.”

He hit the table with a closed fist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 4 years prior. Happier times in Cordonia with Riley, Liam, and Drake.

4 years ago

Cordonian Palace

Riley was giggling. She, Liam, and Drake were playing Never Have I Ever and she was losing miserably. They were doing it on purpose.

“Never have I ever worn high heels.” Drake smiled.

Riley rolled her eyes then sipped her drink. “Never have I ever had a friend since I was 10.”

Liam and Drake both drank. “That was oddly specific, my love” Liam winked.

“Mmhmm, your turn! Last one!” Riley crowed.

Liam thought a minute. “Never have I ever stolen Drake’s whiskey.”

Drake looked at Riley. “What? When!”

She sighed and drank. “On the train during the Madeleine tour. I regret nothing.”

Drake frowned. “I blamed that on Maxwell. He replaced it. Low, Brooks. Low.”

She shrugged. “That’s game!”

Riley tried to stand. The overstuffed chair she was sitting in wasn’t going to let her. It wasn’t happening. She slithered down to the floor and kept slithering.

“Sure, alcohol solves most problems, but in this particular case, I don’t think it will help.” she thought. At least she wasn’t wearing a dress, but black leggings and a blue tee of Liam’s.

Liam laughed. “Love, what are you doing?”

Riley looked back. “I’m queen of the snakes! Slither before me!”

Drake and Liam started laughing more.

Liam wiped his eyes “I’ll carry you. You don’t have to slither.”

Riley stopped moving. “My snake subjects would not be happy with that. Sorry honey bunch.”

Drake was trying to hide how hard he was laughing. Drunk Brooks was a mess. A hilarious mess.

“Are we supposed to slither?”

Riley gasped. “You aren’t the snake queen or a snake!”

Drake snickered. “You’re going really far out of your way not to admit you’re too drunk to stand up.”

Riley frowned. “Am not. I’ll prove it Drakey!” She stopped slithering and got on her hands and knees. She started to roll up to standing, making Liam and Drake nervous. She wobbled a bit, then stood to her full height of 5’6”. “See, I can…” She started to sway. Liam rushed over and caught her. “Time for bed, love.”

She smiled at him. “Will you tuck me in?”

“Of course”

“Will you brush my hair and wash off my makeup?”

“I can do that my love.”

“Will you rub my back and tell me a bedtime story about gremlins?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Drake interrupted. “Sorry, gremlins?”

Riley nodded. “Yes. Don’t get them wet.” She turned back to Liam.

“Will you take off my clothes and put on my pajamas?”

“As if you have to ask.”

“You’re so sweet. How’d you get so sweet?”

“Most likely the baklava I’ve consumed over the years.”

“Ha ha very funny.” Riley looked at Drake. “Night Drake! No more games!”

He nodded at her. “Good night Brooks. I’m sorry about the headache you’ll have in the morning.”

Riley pouted. “I will not! Liam, bring me to Drake. He needs a hug.”

Liam chuckled. “Okay love.” He steered her to Drake.

She wobbled a bit, then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He patted her back.

“Hug me like you mean it.”

“I always mean it Brooks.”

She pulled back to look at him. “Good.”

She put her arms back around Liam. “Take me to bed your royal hotness.”

Liam laughed, “Let us depart, Queen of my heart.”

Riley squealed, she unwound her arms from Liam’s waist and clapped. “You’re a poet and you don’t know it.” She doubled over, losing her balance and collapsing on the floor.

“Poet.” She gasped. “Poet.”

Liam was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. He bent over and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He glanced back at Drake. “Good night.”

Drake laughed and strolled out of the palace. He liked seeing his friends so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley reaches out to Leo when she arrives in Los Angeles. He helps her through a rough time.

Riley wasn’t sure where to go once she landed. She decided to call him.

She nervously dialed his number. She didn’t know why she was so anxious. He was laid back and wouldn’t care that she was asking him to drop everything to get her. She held her breath, waiting for him to pick up.

“Please pick up. Dammit.”

He picked up as she said dammit. “Fuck you too. Who is this?”

She swallowed “Hi Leo. Sorry for the dammit. It’s…“

“Riles! How the hell are you? I thought you were in a coma.”

She laughed. “No. I left. The coma is to cover that up, I guess.”

Leo didn’t speak for a minute, the line quiet.

“Leo? Are you there?”

“Yeah. Sorry. You left? Like, left left?”

“It’s a long story. Listen, I’m at LAX. Can you pick me up? Can I stay with you awhile?”

“Of course sis! I’ll be there in 20. You can explain everything then.”

“Thanks Leo. I owe you.”

“No ya don’t. On my way.”

Riley exhaled, not noticing she’d been holding her breath. She walked to baggage claim to wait for her bags. A short while later, she headed outside to the bright California sunshine. She sat on a bench and closed her eyes, breathing in the air. She opened them a few minutes later, hearing a honk. She looked up and saw Leo exiting a red Range Rover. She lifted an eyebrow.

Leo was a little taller and more muscled, but had the same smile as his younger half brother, the same eyes. Leo didn’t hide his feelings the way Liam did though. It was all on his face. Happiness, confusion, and worry.

“Hey Riles!” Leo yelled, picking her up and hugging her. “Long time.”

Riley laughed. “Yes. Too long. Thank you for letting me crash.”

“Not a prob Bob.” He grabbed her bags and slung them into the back of the Range Rover, opening the passenger door for her. “Majesty.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “Enough of that.”

Leo laughed and shut the door.

On the drive, Riley told him everything. Seeing the photo, Liam’s refusal to deal with any of it, leaning on Drake and Max, her intrusive thoughts, and Bastien finding her in North Carolina. When she finished, Leo didn’t know what to say. Shocked was an understatement.

“Uh. Whoa. That was not what I thought you were gonna say.”

“I know. It’s a lot.”

“I have so many questions. First, you got away from Bastien?”

Riley laughed. “That was pure luck. I just used my surroundings to my advantage. I was not getting in a plane for Cordonia with Bastien.”

“Damn. It’s not as hard to get away from him as he’d like you to think. I’m the expert, so if you want any pointers for if there’s a next time…”

Riley shuddered. “I may take you up on that.”

Leo grinned. “Anytime, Riles. Now, are you okay? How’s your head?”

Riley bit her lip. “Better than when I was in Cordonia. Still not great.”

Leo nodded, deciding to keep an eye on her. “Liam, an asshole? I can’t picture it. The guy apologized to a turtle once.”

“I wish I couldn’t.” Riley’s voice broke. She was glad for the sunglasses. They hid her eyes, which were filled with tears.

Leo glanced over. “I’m glad you called me.”

Leo clicked on his turn signal, driving into a gated driveway. He punched in the code and waited for the gate to open before driving in. “I’ll give you all the codes. How long are ya staying?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what my next step is or what I want to accomplish by leaving. I don’t know! I just couldn’t be there anymore!” Her eyes filled and spilled onto her cheeks.

Leo parked the car and leaned over, grabbing her hand. “I didn’t mean to make you all overwhelmed. You’ll figure out. I can help. You can talk to me.”

Riley squeezed his hand. “Ok.”

“Let’s get you inside, lady. Are you hungry?”

Riley realized she hadn’t eaten since the bacon sandwich. That was a long time ago. “Starving.”

Leo smiled. “Let’s go pick takeout. I’ll make you the best vodka cranberry you’ve ever had while we wait. That’ll be good for you!.”

She shook her head, following him into the large modern home.

It‘d been a little over a week since Leo picked Riley up from the airport. She was in his largest guest room, only leaving the bed to go to the bathroom. Leo thought she would eat, but after the first day of her eating nothing, he made sure to bring her food. Mostly tacos. She didn’t eat much, but she at least ate something.

A week later, and Riley’s habits remained the same. Leo didn’t know what to do. She still only got out of bed to pee. He thought about making her get up to eat, but knew she wouldn’t do it. He was worried.

He walked into her room that morning, seeing her splayed on the bed, staring at nothing. “Hey Riles! How about a shower today?”

She glanced at him. “I’m fine.”

Leo tried again. “It’ll probably make you feel better.”

Riley looked back at him. “No.” She rolled over away from him.

Leo had enough. He got why she was upset but she couldn’t spend her days in bed. He knew she didn’t like being pushed and he did not care.

He stomped over to her bed and pulled the blanket off her. Before she had a chance to react, he picked her up; one arm under her thighs and the other supporting her back. Riley sputtered, too shocked to do anything else.

Leo walked into the en-suite and turned the shower on. He set Riley down in the tub and pulled the curtain.

“See you when you’re clean!” he sang. “We’ll talk after.”

Riley sat in the tub, heart pounding. Fuck. She had not seen that coming. She winced at the water soaking through her pajamas. She was already in the shower. Might as well take one.

20 minutes later, Riley stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She did feel better. Where was Leo? He was about to get an earful. She thought about throwing on some clothes, but decided he wouldn’t care.

She marched out of her room, surprised at seeing Leo on the couch. She sat down across from him, adjusting her towel so she didn’t flash him.

“What the actual fuck Leo? What was that?”

Leo narrowed his eyes at her. “You haven’t gotten out of bed in 2 weeks! I had to do something. You need to talk to me Riles.”

“About what?”

“Let’s start with why you won’t get out of bed.”

“You want me to talk?” Riley yelled. “Fine!”

“The only man I’ve ever loved cheated on me. Instead of talking to me and working it out, he decided to stop giving a fuck about me. Everything was fine. Until it wasn’t. I wake up every morning and it’s the first thing that pops into my head.” Her anger at Leo was gone. The sobs Riley had been holding in tore out of her chest. She put her head in her hands and let them take over.

Leo knelt in front of her. “Riles. I want to merc my brother for what he did. But you can’t stop living. You need to think about what will make you happy. Stop thinking about Liam’s stupid ass.”

“I know you’re right. I don’t even know how to start. My life before Liam feels like a million years ago. What did I do before?”

She sighed. “I didn’t think it was possible to hurt this much.”

Leo really wanted to punch Liam. Fucking Liam. “I have a … friend who’s a therapist. I can give you her number. Do you think that would help?”

Riley studied his face. “By friend you mean…”

“A woman I met and had a good time with. Okay, a few good times.”

Riley grimaced. “It can’t hurt, I guess.”

“I may have already texted Tracy. She’s gonna call you in 5.”

Riley laughed. “So I didn’t really have a choice.”

Leo stood and squeezed her shoulder. “Nope! You’re the most badass lady I know. You can do this.”

Riley’s phone buzzed. She answered it, Leo walked out of the room.

An hour later, Riley was off the phone. She was tired, but in a good way. She felt like a small weight had been lifted. Maybe if she kept talking, the rest would follow it. Tracy had listened and given her specific things to work on. Like no more bed except at night. Find things to occupy her time. Make a plan for moving forward. She needed to face her feelings and stop burying them. It would take a while. She felt hopeful for the first time in months.

She went up the stairs to Leo’s bedroom. He was sitting in a large leather chair, playing some kind of war game. He hit a button and the game stopped.

“I’m off the phone.” Riley sighed..

Leo turned the game controller over in his hands. “How’d it go?”

“Good.” Riley twisted her hands together. “I have a ways to go, but I feel better.”

“Glad to hear it.”

He shifted in the chair. “Uh. Riles? You’re still wearing a towel.”

She blushed. “Oops. I’ll be back.” She padded down the stairs to her room and threw on a white tank and grey sweats.

She climbed back up the stairs to Leo’s. “Hi.”

Leo smiled. “Hi. You can tell me what you talked about if you want. No pressure.”

“I don’t want to get into all of it, but I’ll tell you one thing Tracy said. I’ve been on autopilot for 2 years. I was focused on getting through the day and waiting to feel better. I hid from everyone, including myself. Being here made me feel safe enough to drop the act. You saw what I’ve been going through and did your best to help.”

Leo gulped. Dammit, she was gonna make him cry. Nope. He cleared his throat. “Glad I could help.”

Riley sat on the arm of the chair and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

He hugged her back. She’d be okay. He knew it.

Riley wasn’t surprised she had let her guard down at Leo’s. He knew all about leaving something that was crushing you. He would understand better than anyone. She had made a good decision to come here.

Leo pulled back from the hug. “Wanna play Call of Duty with me? It’s a good stress reliever to kill randos and smack talk 12 year olds.”

Riley slid off the arm rest and took the chair next to Leo. “Teach me your ways, killer.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: The night Riley and Maxwell get drunk continues. Drake stays with her, Liam is absent. Present day; Drake reads the letter Riley left.

Cordonia

2 years ago

“Yes King Bradshaw, it was pleasure speaking with you this morning.” Liam disconnected the call, tugged off his tie and took a deep breath. He looked at his watch. 445. He couldn’t go back to bed, he was far too alert. He heard Riley laughing when he woke at 330 to get ready. He was shocked she was still conscious.

He unbuttoned his collar and left his study. He headed in the direction of the kitchen, surprised when it was empty except for Maxwell, who was still asleep on the table. He shook his head and left, listening for Riley. He saw a side door open, leading to the veranda and went out of it.

There was a fire in the pit, just off the stone patio. Riley was curled up in a chair near it, covered by a blanket. Drake was sitting across from her, pulling a marshmallow off a stick and making a s’more. He handed it to her and she bit into it, sighing happily.

Liam cleared his throat. “You’re both still up.”

Drake glared at him. Liam turned to look at Riley who wouldn’t look at him. He could smell the tequila coming off of her.

“I am done with the meeting, I can take over if you want to leave Drake. Thank you for coming.”

“I’m fine here. I’ll leave when Riley asks me to.”

Liam sat in the chair between Riley and Drake. Riley set down the other half of her s’more. “I’m pretty beat. I’m going to go to bed. Thanks for babysitting me Drake.”

“Call if you need me, Brooks.”

She rose, steadying herself, and pulled the blanket around her. She walked slowly to the door, slipping inside.

“Good night love.” Liam called.

Drake laughed when Riley didn’t reply.

Liam turned to him “Why are you being so hostile? You didn’t have to come when I asked.”

Drake shook his head. “You are unbelievable. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and fix things with her. That’s why she’s so drunk. That’s why she’s sad. She told me you won’t talk to her about any of it.”

Liam bristled. “That is none of your business.”

“It is when my friend is so drunk and upset she can’t get out a coherent sentence. I have never heard her cry like that. How can you stand it?”

Liam didn’t want to hear this. “I apologized. I said it would never happen again. What else is there to say?”

“How about listening to her? How broken she is, how she doesn’t trust you, and how she thinks you hate her? She needs you to talk to her and you both need to figure this out. Pretending it never happened won’t help.”

Liam stood up. “I don’t need a lecture. I know my wife better than you do. It’s fine.”

Drake stood and walked to Liam. “You think just because you’re king that you can command her to get over it? What is wrong with you? I get that you’re ashamed. You should be. But you have to…”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Liam interrupted. “I made a mistake. It happens. I apologized.”

Drake just shook his head. “Man. I hope you pull your head out of your ass soon. Unless you want to lose your wife. You’re acting like Constantine.”

Liam involuntarily stepped back, shocked at Drake’s words.

Drake walked toward the door. “Someone should check on Maxwell.” he called over his shoulder.

Cordonia

Present

Drake closed the door to his cabin. He needed to be away from Liam for a bit. He loved the guy, but he was being a bit much. Liam had been pouring over potential security firm hires and cursing Bastien for the last three hours.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a whiskey bottle out of the freezer. He saw Riley’s vodka. She kept a bottle here after finding out about Olivia. He guessed she didn’t want to forget it if she needed to storm out of the palace to vent to him. Not that she had. She had barely been to his place in the past few years.

He poured two fingers of whiskey into a tumbler and downed it in one gulp. He set the glass down and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. His letter. The letter she had left him. He’d read it every day since she left. Maybe twice a day most days. He opened it and started reading again.

Drake,

My marshmallow. What a fantastic surprise you turned out to be. You wanted so badly to hate me, and you became my best friend. I could say it was my loveable personality, but I know we became so close because you let me in. We’ve always had each other’s backs. We understood each other in a way no one else could. My protector. I wouldn’t have survived the palace as long as I did without you. I must have done something right in this life to deserve your friendship.

I know this must be confusing. I’ve become an expert at faking normalcy. I had to work hard to fool you. I overheard you two, the night Maxwell and I were plastered. I didn’t want more fighting. Liam and I never worked it out. He stopped talking. I stopped trying to make him. I waited and hoped for him to come back to me.

I’m sorry I kept you in the dark. I know you must feel hurt and blindsided. You trusted me and I let you down. I should have told you.

I have to go Drake. I can’t be here anymore. Love isn’t enough sometimes. I hope I see you again. I don’t know when or how, but some day. You always told me to stop worrying about everyone else. I finally did. I chose myself.

Love always,

Brooks

Drake folded the letter and put it back in his pocket. He hoped Liam wouldn’t ask to see it. He couldn’t show it to him.

He wasn’t hurt. Brooks has done what she thought she needed to. She sounded so fragile in the letter. He understood, of course he did.

He missed Brooks, but he knew she wasn’t the same when she left. He missed how she used to be, full of spunk and adventure. She’d been fearless. He hoped she was her old self again soon.

He still thought she and Liam would find their way back to each other in the end. They always had. Liam was finally done being an ass, and Drake saw how much he loved Brooks. How sorry Liam was. She obviously loved him too. She’d said in her letter that it wasn’t enough. Maybe with Liam stepping up, it would be.

He just hoped she was doing all right. A tear slipped from his eye. He let it fall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks later, Riley is thriving at Leo’s. Olivia pays a visit.

3 weeks later

Riley’s alarm went off at 8, and she flew out of bed. It was her second week of graduate school. She was a month away from finishing the master’s degree in English she’d started 6 years ago. She’d been able to transfer to UCLA. When she was signing up for courses, she’d run into her old NYU roommate. Ariadne Quinn. Ari had given her a tip that a small LA based publisher was looking for a copy editor. Riley had aced the interview and had been working there nearly 2 weeks. She felt better every day. She had phone sessions with Tracy twice a week. She felt stronger than she had in ages.

With everything on her plate, Riley had expected Liam to disappear from her brain. Whenever there was a quiet moment, there he was. She still dreamt about him.

She started the coffeemaker and headed to the shower. No way Leo was up yet. She showered quickly, wrapping her hair in a towel and shrugging on her fluffy pink robe.

She poured a cup of coffee and pulled up the news on her phone. Nothing about her in Cordonia. She wondered who was picking up her slack now. Madeleine had died in the same attack as Constantine, otherwise it’d be her. Olivia had disappeared. Drake? She thought with a snort. No. Probably Bertrand.

She finished her coffee and stepped into her bedroom. She pulled on a multicolored shift dress and nude heels. She quickly did her makeup and dried her hair, letting it fall in natural waves. She double checked her reflection as she grabbed her keys and bag, heading to the door.

She opened the door, letting out a shriek when she saw the shadow in the alcove.

“May I come in?” Olivia asked.

Riley opened her mouth and shut it. She straightened her back. “What do you want Olivia?” She would have asked how she got in the gate, but she didn’t feel like wasting her breath.

Olivia stood nervously twisting her hands. Her red jumpsuit and heels making her appear taller than her 5’4”. Olivia wouldn’t look her in the eye. “We need to talk Riley.”

Riley scoffed. “About what? I haven’t heard from you in over 2 years. I’ve preferred it that way.”

Olivia paused. “There are things I need to say.”

Riley signed. “Fine, let’s get this over with. I need to make a quick call. Follow me.”

Riley led Olivia to her bedroom and stepped back into the hall. She called her boss, hoping she’d be able to take a personal day. As she was ending the call, she heard Leo’s door open.

“Riles?” He whisper called. “Someone here?”

Riley walked over to the stairs and glanced at Leo. His hair was a mess, he’d clearly just woken up.

“Yeah. Olivia showed up.”

“The fuck? That little… what does she want?”

Riley shrugged. “Don’t know. I left her in my room. I took a personal day. No matter what she says, I doubt my head will be in a work place.”

Leo nodded. “Do you want me to hang out in the living room? Or I can come in with you?”

“Living room is fine. I can handle Olivia.”

She turned to go back to her room, Leo coming down the stairs behind her.

Olivia looked around the bedroom. It was spacious, with large windows. She glanced around, seeing framed photos on the mahogany desk. She peered at the photos, recognizing the people in them. Riley and Maxwell at the Beaumont Bash. Riley as Apple Queen at Applewood. Riley, Maxwell, Drake, and Liam eating cronuts. Bertrand and Riley in Texas at he and Savannah’s wedding. Riley and Drake fishing in Portavira. Riley and Drake at a barn raising moving beams. Riley grinning with a cast on her foot. Riley, Maxwell, and Liam on a yacht. Leo and Riley at the royal wedding; Riley’s wedding. She wrinkled her nose.

“So she hasn’t erased him completely.” thought Olivia. She felt deep shame seeing Liam’s face. She was not a woman who tried to steal a man. Yet, she had. Liam had never belonged to her, even when Riley wasn’t around.

She had convinced herself that Liam had finally fallen for her after all these years. He never brought up Riley, or leaving her, never said he was unhappy. Olivia wasn’t sure what the relationship was until that email she’d gotten. That’s what she told herself at least. She felt her chest tighten thinking about it.

Olivia,

I will not dull you with pleasantries. I will not be contacting you again. This includes text messages. To ensure this occurs, I will be blocking your phone number and email. For official business involving Lythikos, please contact the office of communications at the palace. I let this go too far. I am married. I am committed to the Queen.

-L

Riley returned to the bedroom. She looked at Olivia warily. “I took a personal day. What do you want?”

“I am sorry Riley. More sorry than you’ll believe. I gave no thought to your feelings. If I could go back, I would undo it.”

Riley blinked, taken aback. “I thought we were ..not friends, but friendly at least, Olivia. Then I saw you naked on a horse on my husband’s phone.”

Olivia blushed a deep red. “I know.”

“Had Liam decided to leave me for you, would you still be here apologizing?”

Olivia opened her mouth and shut it. Riley knew the answer.

Riley sighed. “What’s done is done. I left, obviously.”

Olivia’s eyes still wouldn’t meet Riley’s. “Riley. How can I help?”

Riley lifted her chin, looking down at her. “Help? No, Livvy. You’ve helped enough, don’t you think?”

“Riley, I’ve left Cordonia. I’ve been living in Greenland with a family friend. I’ve left my duchy for Liam to do with as he pleases.”

Riley ignored the news of where Olivia had been living. She didn’t care. “How did you even know I was here?”

“I have my ways. Does Liam know where you are?”

Riley shook her head.

“Olivia. This visit was unnecessary. If you felt the need to apologize, you could have done so by letter. Or voicemail. You came here to clear your conscience. I’m not interested in helping.”

Olivia’s eyes widened. “I…”

Riley interrupted. “Is that all?”

“I suppose so.”

Riley led Olivia back through the door, heading to the hallway to see her out.

Olivia started when she saw a shirtless Leo on the couch.

“Oh! Hello Leo.”

“What’s shaking Olivia? Your ass in a video you sent to my brother?”

Olivia paled. Riley coughed to cover her laughter.

“Charming as always. Goodbye Leo.”

“Adios Catherine the Great.”

Olivia’s eyes widened. Riley had seen everything, and told Leo. She cursed herself again for her weakness.

Olivia nodded. “Riley. Thank you for hearing me out. Farewell.”

“Bye Olivia.”

Riley shut the door. “I need to go clear my head.”

“Want company?” Leo walked over to her and rubbed her back.

“Sure. I need to change though.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Leo ran up the stairs, Riley walked to her room.

She flopped down on her bed, kicking her off her heels. She sprang up, not wanting to wrinkle her clothes. She slipped the dress over her head and carefully hung it up. She pulled out some black running tights, a purple sports bra, and her black trainers. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Leo was waiting for her in the hall, having changed into grey basketball shorts. No shirt, because that was Leo. He was pulling on his running shoes.

“Ready to go?” Riley asked.

“Yep!”

They exited the driveway gate and turned down the sidewalk. They headed to the Silver Lake Reservoir, close to Leo’s. They had started running together there in the evenings. Riley hated running, but Leo was helping her ease into it.

“Walk or run?” Leo asked.

“Walk, for now.” Riley said. “My heart is beating like I just ran a marathon.”

“How did talking to the Scarlet Letter go?”

Riley laughed. “She wanted to clear her conscience. I told her it wasn’t my job to help her. Then she asked if she could help me with Liam. That was when I ended the conversation.”

Leo shook his head. “The balls on that one.”

“Oh, and she left Lythikos. She’s signing it over to Liam, however that works.”

Leo stopped. “Whoa. That’s shocking. Wouldn’t have expected that.”

Riley shrugged. “She feels guilty. She’s just trying to get out from under it. It must be a brand new feeling for her. Olivia isn’t so different from me, you know.”

Leo looked at Riley. “What do you mean?”

“She’s obviously taken on the full blame for her and Liam’s …indiscretion. It’s not just on her. Not that I told her that. But I did the same. I took it on as my fault.”

“The difference between you and Olivia is your heart. She doesn’t have one. You should have never felt guilty for Liam’s fucking stupid behavior.”

Riley shrugged. “I know that now. I wonder what will become of Olivia though.”

“She’s the worst. How ya holding up?”

“I’m okay. If she’d shown up a couple weeks ago, I’d probably be in bed in the fetal position. Hey, that would have really made her feel guilty.”

They started walking again.

“And you would have felt crappy for weeks. I know you Riles. Better she decided to show up when you were back on your feet.”

Riley considered this. “You’re right. Ugh. Think she’ll tell Liam where I am?”

“No idea sis. Gotta say, it was nice seeing Olivia not so full of herself. It’ll be okay. Whatever happens.” Leo slung an arm over her shoulders. Riley put her arm around his waist as he hugged her into his side for a moment.

“Hey Leo.”

“Yeah?”

“Race you to the basketball court!”

Riley took off running. Leo laughed.

“Cheaters never win!”

He beat her to the basketball court by a few inches.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam remembers a night with Riley fondly and receives a call from Olivia. He contacts Leo and makes plans to call Riley.

Liam hung up the phone. He’d received his daily report on Riley’s safety. She was doing well. She hadn’t noticed the guards. Bastien was working on getting her phone number. Liam still did not know her location. He fought the urge to ask daily.

Liam sat down heavily in his desk chair. Sometimes he thought he heard Riley in the hall, tiptoeing and trying not to giggle when she wanted to surprise him. She’d slink into his study, looking at him with a half smile, “Hey handsome. How was your day?” He would pull her into his lap and she’d rest her head on his shoulder. He’d tell her and she’d listen, adding in details about her own day. She’d stopped that after Olivia. If she came to his study, she would knock loudly, as if she thought she was going to walk in on something.

He smiled, thinking about the night she and Maxwell had a food fight in the kitchen. He tried to remember when that was, probably just over a year after the wedding. He had heard her squeal from his closed study and headed out to see what was going on. Riley was ducked behind a counter with a bowl of cantaloupe. Maxwell was hiding at the side of the refrigerator, with a bag of croutons. They were both giggling so hard, any throws they took didn’t come close to hitting anyone.

Until Liam walked in and got hit by a slice of cantaloupe meant for Maxwell. Riley stood to look, then shrieked and fell to the floor laughing. Liam picked the cantaloupe off the floor, smiling. He chucked it at Maxwell and joined Riley in her hiding spot. She’d beamed and kissed him. He grabbed a slice of cantaloupe and ate it.

“Hey Liam.” She whispered. “Know what my aunt planted under my bedroom window when I started dating?”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Can’t-elope.” She dissolved into giggles. Liam shook his head and laughed.

“No fair!” Maxwell yelled. “2 against 1!”

Riley snorted. “Truce?” She grabbed a slice of cantaloupe, putting a finger to her lips.

Maxwell paused. “Yes!” He put down the croutons and went over to Riley. She stood to hug him, smearing the cantaloupe on his face. She giggled and ran, Maxwell on her heels.

Liam laughed. “Children.” he muttered. He watched Riley and Maxwell chase each other around til they both collapsed on the lawn. Liam went out to check on Riley. She was holding her stomach and laughing.

“Gonna die of laughter.” she cried.

Liam sat down on the grass next to her, glancing at Maxwell who was also laughing. He shifted and stretched out on the ground next to Riley. She had managed to get control of herself, and rolled over, putting her head on his chest. She sighed, a musical sound. Liam kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. They lay there, looking at the sky.

“And when I shall die/Take him and cut him out in little stars/And he will make the face of heaven so fine/That all the world will be in love with night/And pay no worship to the garish sun.“ Riley said softly.

Liam smiled. He loved when she quoted Romeo and Juliet to him. “The sun isn’t garish. You are my sun.”

“So we’ll never be together. You’ll be the stars and I’ll be the sun.”

“Impossible. We would find a way. The sun is also a star, you know.”

Riley looked up at him. “Good. I never want to be without you. Even when I’m dead.”

He stroked her hair, planting another kiss on her head. “Me neither, my love. Eternity is not nearly long enough.”

Maxwell clears his throat. “I’m still here you know.”

Riley laughed, and rested her head back on Liam’s chest. “My stars.”

“My sun.”

Liam tried not to, but the tears came anyway.

Los Angeles

Olivia boarded the plane, looking out at the skyline. She knew she shouldn’t, but she was going to call Liam.

Liam picked up on the first ring, composing himself, not recognizing the number. “Riley?”

Olivia sighed. “No it’s Olivia.”

Liam tried to suppress a groan. “I do not want to speak to you.”

Olivia took a deep breath. “I just came from Riley’s. We talked. I apologized.”

Liam’s breath caught. “Riley?! Where is she? Is she all right? “

Olivia shook her head. It still stung that he would never love her in the way she wanted. “She seemed her regular sarcastic self. I won’t tell you where she is. If she wanted you to know, well you would know.”

“Olivia!” He took a deep breath. “I never apologized to you. I took advantage of your feelings for me. I am sorry.”

Olivia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “I’m sorry too. I should have known better. Goodbye.”

She hung up, hastily wiping the tears that had fallen.

Liam stared at the phone. He couldn’t believe Olivia had found Riley to apologize. He understood why she wouldn’t tell him Riley’s location. She was right. Riley obviously did not want him to know.

He decided to call Leo. It had been awhile and he’d probably seen the news on Riley. Leo usually made him laugh. He needed that. He picked up his phone and dialed his number.

“Little brother.” Leo greeted him.

“Hi Leo. I just wanted to catch up. How are you?”

“Great! Same ol here. You?”

“I assume you saw the news about Riley?”

“Shit” Leo thought. “Act casual. He doesn’t know you know. Too bad, I’d like to make him feel horrible.”

“Oh yeah.” he said into the phone. “I was gonna call.” Leo shook his head, he was not. “How is she?”

“She is fine Leo. She actually is in America somewhere. The coma is a diversionary tactic. I am trying to give her space.”

“What does she need space for?” Leo was going to enjoy making him squirm. He just had to keep himself in check. No slip ups. “Be cool Leo. Just be cool.”

Liam was confused now. “Why are you calling me Leo and telling me to stay cool?”

Leo froze. Shit. He’d said it out loud. “Uh. I’m a little drunk. So why space?”

Liam braced himself for Leo’s reaction. “I, er, had a texting affair.”

Leo smirked. “A texting affair? How does that work?”

Liam was glad Leo couldn’t see how uncomfortable he was. “Olivia and I…”

“Olivia!” Leo shouted.

“Yes. We texted a lot, it became inappropriate. She texted suggestive pictures, we flirted. I didn’t set boundaries. It stopped because Riley saw a picture.”

“Goddammit Liam. That’s a horrible thing to do. No wonder she needs space. I’d have slugged you.”

Liam sighed. “I know. She is far too good for me.”

Leo laughed. “Don’t have to tell me that. She’s awesome. I can’t believe you did that to her. You fucko.”

Liam mentally kicked himself. Riley was the sister Leo had never had. His wingwoman, on more than one occasion. He was very glad Leo was far away.

“I know. Believe me. Enough about my problems. Tell me what’s happening in your world.”

Leo yawned. “The same. Bar at night. Sleep during the day. I’ve been watching old action movies a lot.”

“That sounds fun.” said Liam. “Which movies?”

“I watched Terminator earlier. I couldn’t believe Riles hadn’t seen it! Arnold was in his prime!”

“Sorry. Riles?”

Fuck. Fuuuck. Leo needed to hang up.

“Uh, I gotta go Liam.”

“No you don’t!! Leo?”

Silence. Liam stared at the phone. She was at Leo’s. He should have figured it out sooner.

Liam walked quickly to Bastien’s office and knocked. “Come in”

“Bastien, is Queen Riley staying with Leo?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“I just got off the phone with him and he said he watched a movie with Riles. That is what he calls her.”

Bastien sighed. Leo was a mess.

“Yes, your majesty. She fled there after North Carolina.”

“I need her phone number.”

Bastien wrote it down and handed the paper to Liam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo comes clean with Riley about his conversation with Liam. Drake and Riley speak, as do Liam and Riley. Maxwell and Drake pack for LA.

Riley returned from yet another attempt to clear her head, not feeling much better. She hadn’t expected Olivia of all people. She knew she’d be grateful for the closure later, but right now she was teetering between shocked and annoyed.

She paced inside her bedroom. She wished she could call someone. Drake mostly. Fuck it. She was calling him.

Cordonia

Drake was sitting in the palace sitting room with Maxwell when his phone rang. He looked at the number, not recognizing it. His gut told him who it was. He jumped up, telling Maxwell he was going to take a walk. Maxwell was absorbed with his phone, and barely noticed.

Drake walked a few yards from the palace, answering his phone as soon as he crossed through the doors.

“Hello?”

“Hi marshmallow.”

He exhaled. “Brooks! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. How are you? Damn, I miss you.”

Riley laughed. “I miss you too. I’m okay. I’m working on getting to great. I miss you. How’ve you been?

“I’m doing good. It’s a lot less quieter here. Maxwell keeps trying to hug me.”

She laughed. “Oh, Max. I miss you guys so much it hurts.”

“So why are you calling Brooks? Why now?”

“I had a day yesterday. All I wanted to do was drink whiskey with you and talk. I haven’t called earlier because I just couldn’t. I knew if I heard your voice I would want to come back. I’m sorry.”

“A day? What happened?”

“Oh, just Olivia. I have a feeling you’ll hear about it soon. Nothing super serious.”

“Just Olivia? That actually explains a lot. Still need to talk?”

Drake heard a sniff. “No. Oh my marshmallow. I miss your hugs.”

“I miss yours too. I miss you Brooks. You’re my best friend. And Liam is a fucking handful without you.”

“Ha. Sure.” Her tone was bitter.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. We’re all trying to get by. You left a giant Brooks shaped hole.”

She laughed. “That doesn’t sound right.”

Drake chuckled. “I guess not. I didn’t mean to bring him up. Sorry.”

“It’s all right. I should let you go. I’m sure you have things to do.”

Drake sighed. “You can call me anytime. Okay? I’ve been so worried about you. It’s not the same anymore.”

Riley wished she could hug him through the phone. “I know. I don’t want you to worry. I’m okay. I promise.”

“You sound better.”

“I am better.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Drake waited for her to end the call. He stood a minute, collecting himself. He wasn’t going to tell Liam. He didn’t like keeping things from him, but Brooks had called him. Not Liam. When he found her, he was on the next plane.

Riley set her phone down and shut it off. She’d used one of her burners. She didn’t know if Drake would tell Liam. She shrugged. Nothing she could do about it.

Her stomach growled. She couldn’t remember if she ate breakfast. It was definitely lunch time. She decided to order in; hot and sour soup and pad Thai. Maybe Leo wanted food.

She walked up the stairs, stopping at his door. She knocked. “Leo you up? I’m getting Thai. Want?”

Leo opened the door. He didn’t look so good. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was grey.

“Are you okay? Late night?”

Leo left the doorway and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands. He had to tell her. Stupid stupid stupid.

Riley watched him, wondering what was going on.

“Leo?”

He looked up. “Riles. Liam called me last night. I was a little drunk.”

“Was he just checking in?”

Leo nodded. “I told him that you were here. Sort of. I said I watched Terminator and couldn’t believe you hadn’t seen it. Then I hung up. Fuck I’m sorry.”

Riley stiffened, then relaxed. She blew out a large breath. “It’s, well not okay, but not the end of the world. He hasn’t shown up at least.”

Leo continued to look down. He was so mad at himself. “I’m so goddamn sorry.”

Riley sat next to him on the bed. She looped her arms through his. “You didn’t do it on purpose. You’re the reason I’m doing so well. You kicked my ass when I needed it the most. Let’s call it even.”

Leo looked up. “Really?”

She smiled. “Yes. Liam would have figured it out sooner or later anyway. I can’t hide forever. I’d still be in bed without you. It’s okay. Maybe don’t answer the phone drunk anymore?”

“I promise. You’re a class act Riles.”

“Want Thai?”

“Yes. It’s on me. Least I can do.”

Riley stood up, pulling Leo with her. She hugged him.

“Love you Leo.”

“Love you Riles.”

She wrinkled her nose. “You smell like scotch and beer.”

Leo sniffed his shirt. “Maybe. I’ll go jump in the shower.”

“Meet you downstairs.”

She was waiting on the food when her phone rang. The number showed up as unknown. She frowned. Should she pick up or send it to voicemail? At the last second, she answered.

“Riley? Love?”

She almost dropped the phone. Liam.

“Love?”

Riley’s voice caught. “Li-Liam? How did you get my number?”

“Bastien. He found it.”

Riley nodded. Of course.

“Riley are you there?”

She nodded, then realized he couldn’t see her. “Yes. I’m here. I didn’t expect…um.” She didn’t have words.

“It has been a long time. How are you?”

“I’m good. It hasn’t been that long. You got my letter, I’m assuming.”

“I did. I wanted to say something. May I?”

Riley squeezed her eyes shut. “Go ahead.”

“I am so sorry. I am so sorry I betrayed you. I am so sorry I shut you out when you tried to work things out. I am sorry my actions made you not want to exist anymore. I am sorry you took on what I did and believed you were at fault. You were and are not. It was me and my idiocy. I love you, Riley. I’ve loved you since the night we met and I have never stopped. I’m so sorry I hurt you, my love. I have no excuse. You don’t owe me forgiveness. You don’t owe me a thing. I just needed to finally tell you. I love you so much.”

He paused. “The time you have been gone feels like forever. I miss you more than I can say. My world is devoid of light. My sun. My Queen. My love.”

Riley’s eyes had filled with tears that now ran down her cheeks. First Olivia, now Liam. She took a deep breath.

“Liam. I…” She couldn’t stop the sob.

Liam heard the sound. “Oh, love. I did not mean to make you sad. I should have said all of it two years ago. I should have said it every single day.”

Riley sniffed, another sob catching in her throat. What was wrong with her?

“Riley, do you want to hang up? I did not want to make you upset.”

“No.” She croaked. “Give me a minute.”

She grabbed a glass of water and gulped it. She hadn’t expected his voice to have that effect on her. Dammit.

Leo strode into the kitchen, seeing Riley’s face and the phone on the counter. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Liam’s on the phone.” She gasped between sobs. “He started apologizing and I….” She gestured to her face and the water.

“Do you want me to hang it up?” Leo whispered.

“No. I need to talk to him. Just trying to stop crying.”

Leo nodded. “Can I help?”

Riley shook her head. “I got this.”

“Holler if you need me.” He left the kitchen.

Riley took a deep breath and drank another gulp of water. Okay. This was her chance to talk to Liam. Finally.

She put the phone back to her ear. “Liam?”

“Yes. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just got overwhelmed.” She took another deep breath. “My turn to talk.”

“Please, go ahead.”

“The day I saw that photo was one of the worst days of my life. You broke my heart. You didn’t talk about it to me, you wouldn’t. I was convinced that you regretted marrying me, that you had decided Olivia was better, that you hated me. Not was convinced, am. This is the first time you have given me any indication that you were truly sorry.”

“Riley, I..”

“I’m not finished.” She interrupted. “For two years, I have felt alone. I couldn’t confide in my friends because it would cause more fighting. I couldn’t take that. I’ve been going through the motions. Not living, barely existing.”

“You broke my heart.” She repeated. “I…” She dissolved into tears.

“Riley, I cannot imagine what you have been through. I have tried to put myself in your shoes and have not been able to figure out how I would have reacted. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Even if we are not together. I will always, always be here.”

“That’s interesting.” Riley said, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

Liam paused. He knew that tone. This was bad. “What is?”

“Putting yourself in my shoes. I suggest you think harder about that. Really try to get there.”

“I will.”

Riley couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to get off the phone. “Liam. I need to go. It’s too much. We can talk later. Okay?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Liam opened his mouth to respond, but the line beeped. She’d hung up.

Riley walked out of the kitchen and flopped down on the couch face first.

“That could have gone better.” She said, her voice muffled.

Leo didn’t hear her. “What?”

She pulled her face out of the cushions. “That could have gone better.”

“What’d Liam say?”

“He apologized. A lot. It made me cry. A lot. I got off the phone because it was too much. Now I’m here, one with the couch.”

“Bout time he apologized. You okay?”

“No. I still love that man. I came apart. Make it stop.”

Leo crouched next to her and rubbed her back. “Sorry babe. Would if I could.”

“The heart is a dumb dumb. I need to get drunk.”

Leo stood, disappearing into the kitchen. He walked back to Riley, and put a bottle of vodka next to the couch. “Have at it.”

Cordonia

Liam went down the hall to the sitting room off the foyer. Maxwell and Drake were sitting in chairs opposite each other, Maxwell on his phone while Drake stared out the window.

Liam looked at Maxwell and Drake. “I know where she is. Olivia found her. She went to apologize.”

Drake laughed. He now understood Brooks describing her bad day as ‘just Olivia.’

“I would have liked to see that.”

Liam continued “She refused to tell me where Riley was. I got her phone number from Bastien. I called her.”

Maxwell’s eye bugged. “No way.”

Liam nodded. “Yes. We talked for a few minutes. It was overwhelming for her. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

Drake sat up straighter. “Wait, so where is she? Do you know?!”

“She’s in Los Angeles. At Leo’s. He accidentally told me.”

The next day Drake finished packing a bag. He was going to LA. He had to. Brooks had said she needed space from Liam. He wasn’t Liam. He needed to see his friend. He wanted to hug her and talk to her and make sure she was okay.

A knock sounded and he glanced at the door. He opened it, seeing Maxwell with a large blue suitcase emblazoned with a squid in a top hat.

“Let’s go Drake! Let’s see my blossom!”

Drake shook his head. “You aren’t coming with.”

“Why not? I miss her so much!”

Drake couldn’t think of a valid reason why he couldn’t come with. Maxwell wasn’t Liam either.

“Fine. You can come.”

Maxwell smiled. “What are you waiting for? Let’s goooooo!” He started singing. “We’re leaving on a jet plane! Don’t know when we’ll be back again!”

Drake winced. This was going to be a long flight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley deals with a hangover and surprise visitors.

Riley sat up on the couch. Her hand flew to her forehead. “Owwwwww!”

Leo came bouncing out of the kitchen. “Well hello Sleeping Booty! How are you feeling?”

Riley glared at him. “It’s beauty, not booty. I feel like death. How much did I drink?”

Leo held his arms out wide. “This much. And I’ve heard it both ways.”

Riley flopped back down. “Ow. Ow.”

Leo disappeared. He came back with a large bottle of water, aspirin, and a giant slice of pizza. “Here you go. Eat first.”

Riley struggles to sit up again. “Is that New York style pizza?” She took a large bite of the pepperoni pizza. “Oh ma swee jesush.”

Leo grinned. “Good. Finish. Take the aspirin. Then we’re talking.”

Riley concentrated on eating her pizza slowly. No barfing today. She drank half the water and took aspirin.

Leo popped back in. She jumped.

“How do you know the second I’m done? Do you have a hidden camera?”

“No! I just know the next morning hangover routine well.”

Riley sat back, sinking into the couch. “What are we talking about?”

Leo sat across from her on the coffee table. “Liam.”

Riley sighed. “What about him?”

“He obviously wants to fix shit. Now, when I ask the next question, don’t think. Just answer. Do you want to work things out? Or do you want to bounce?”

“Work it out.” She covered her mouth with her hand. “I didn’t know I was going to say that!”

“That’s why I told you not to think. What are your next steps?”

“I don’t know.”

“Lucky for you, I do! Liam should come here. You can’t work this out if he’s there and you’re here. Give him the heads up now. He can get things set up and come here.”

Riley studied Leo. “You’re awfully bossy today. When did you get so good at relationship problems?”

“Those who can’t do teach! I’m also tired of all the back and forth, you feeling like shit. You can’t move on until you try. Get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay, sis!”

Riley laughed, then grabbed her head. “Ow. I don’t know what that means.”

“Felt more eloquent than shit or get off the pot. Call my idiot bro. I’ll be in the kitchen.” He sauntered out of the living room.

Riley felt around for her phone, finding it under a cushion. She calculated the time difference. Liam should be just done with dinner.

She took a deep breath and dialed his number.

Cordonia

Liam was halfway through a plate of baklava when he phone rang. He looked at it, seeing Riley’s number. He dropped the plate and answered it.

“Love! Is everything okay?”

“Hi Liam. Everything’s okay. I wanted to ask you to come here. To Leo’s.”

“You…want me to come there? To see you?”

Riley put her hand on her forehead. This could have waited. Her head was still pounding.

“Yes. We have a lot to talk about. We can’t work on…sorry, hang on.” She dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. 

Leo saw her go. He picked up the phone. “Who’s this?”

“It’s Liam. Where’s Riley?”

“She’s yakking. She didn’t follow the cardinal rule.”

Liam was exasperated. “Cardinals rule of what?”

“Drinking! Mixing liquor, never sicker.”

Liam sighed. “Poor love.”

Riley came back out. That pizza had been a mistake. She grabbed the phone back from Leo.

“Sorry Liam. Anyway, yes. I want you to come here. So we can start to work on this.”

Leo started making kissing noises at her. She swatted him away.

Liam’s heart felt like it was going to burst.

“Yes! I will be on the next possible flight! Oh Riley. I did not expect this.”

“You can thank Leo. He told me I needed to choose a path. End it or work on it. I had been avoiding making a decision. The answer was clearer than I expected.”

“Good man, that Leo. I will make the necessary arrangements. I’ll let you know what time the flight is.”

Riley didn’t think he’d be able to just pick up and go. “Don’t you have obligations? Can you really leave so soon?”

“I don’t have anything here that is as important as you.” Liam paused. “I love you so much. Thank you for allowing me to visit. I am so glad you are giving me, giving us, another chance.”

“I hope… I don’t know what I hope. It will be good to see you.”

“I need to start the necessary arrangements. I love you. Speak to you soon?”

“I can’t wait.”

Liam hung up. He looked at the baklava and put it away. He didn’t need it. He was going to see Riley.

Los Angeles

Drake tossed he and Maxwell’s bags in the blue Yaris he’d rented at LAX. Maxwell had already jumped in the passenger seat and connected his phone to the stereo. Drake heard the opening notes of Party in the USA and sighed. Goddammit.

He got in the driver’s seat, adjusting the mirrors and seat. At least he had Leo’s address and knew where to go.

He wondered how they were getting along. Leo was a lot. He kept odd hours and loved his solitude. Riley was the opposite.

Drake pulled into the drive, hitting the intercom. A male voice answered “Yello!”

“It’s Drake and Maxwell.”

“Gentlemen! What a weird surprise!” Leo shouted. “Come on in!”

The gate opened, Drake pulled the car next to a Range Rover. He saw a glittery Britney Spears sticker on the window. No way had Leo put that there. He laughed.

Maxwell hopped out of the car. “I get to see my Blossom.” He sang. He ran to the door, Leo opening it with a smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Drake clapped him in the shoulder. “We missed your ass. And Brooks’.”

Leo’s face fell. “Who told you she was here?”

“Liam.”

Leo smacked his forehead. “I forgot you all tell each other everything like teenage girls at a sleepover. Alright.”

He ushered them in, shutting the front door. “Your majesty. Come out come out wherever you are!”

Riley stepped out of her room, looking pale and sick. She was wearing a red tank and black sweats. Her hair was up in a ponytail. “Cut the your majesty shit or I’ll put another sticker on your beloved car. What?”

Leo swept his arm wide, motioning Drake and Maxwell into the living room.

The excitement at seeing her friends hit her stomach hard. “You guys!” Her stomach roiled. “Oh god.” She said. “How is there anything left?!” She ran back into her room.

Drake looked at Leo. “Is she sick?”

Leo laughed. “Hungover as hell. She drank all the things last night.”

Maxwell pouted. “Poor blossom.”

Drake dropped his bag. “Do you have orange juice, grapefruit juice, sprite, and cheez its?”

Leo nodded. “I’m not an animal.”

“Good. Point me to the kitchen.”

Drake mixed the juices and sprite together. He crumbled the cheez its into crumbs and put them in another cup.

He came out to the living room. “She still in her room?”

Max and Leo nodded, Leo pointing to a closed door. Drake knocked lightly. “Brooks?” He heard her gagging.

He opened the door and went in, setting the glasses on the desk. Brooks was kneeling in front of the toilet, retching. 

He ran his hand under the cold tap of the sink and put it on the back of her neck. She glanced at him. “Thanks Drake. Good to see you. Did you miss my glamorous ass?”

He laughed quietly. “So much. What did you drink?”

Riley blanched. “I’d rather not revisit that.”

She stood, closing the lid and flushing. She rinsed her mouth out and stumbled to her bed.

Drake grabbed the juice and sat on the bed behind her. “Drink.”

Riley smelled it, already feeling a little better. “Oh you glorious man.” She took a sip.

“If I knew you were coming, I wouldn’t have gotten so plastered.”

“Liam told us where you were. I came right away. Maxwell told me he was coming with as I was leaving.”

Riley grinned, sipping her drink. “Of course. Liam will be here tomorrow or the next day. Depends on when the plane leaves.”

Drake raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

She nodded. “I asked him to. I hadn’t made a decision about him either way. Leo made me see I needed to. I’ve been in limbo the past few months. Now I have an end goal. If it still doesn’t work, at least I will have tried.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you will find your way back to each other. Now can I hug you or will you vomit again?”

Riley set her glass down on the nightstand. “If I puke it will be worth it.”

“For who?” Drake laughed.

Drake gathered her into his arms, making sure he wasn’t hugging too tight. She smelled like liquor, he couldn’t pick out just one. She collapsed onto his chest. They stayed that way for a while, not saying a word.

It took a little while for Drake to notice she had fallen asleep. He wasn’t waking her. He slowly backed up in the bed until he rested against the plush headboard. He closed his eyes and they both slept.

It had been quiet for a while. Leo went to Riley’s door, pushing it open slightly. He saw her and Drake sleeping. She’d feel better later.

He went back to Max. “The lady of the house seems to be indisposed. As is Drake. Let’s get your bags to your rooms. There are two other guest rooms, Riles is in the third. I”m upstairs.”

Leo grabbed Drake’s bag and set it in the room next to Riley’s. Maxwell dropped his bags in the other room.

“You hungry, Maxwell?” Maxwell nodded enthusiastically. 

Leo clapped him on the back. “I just so happened to order 3 pizzas earlier. C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen.”

A few hours later, Riley woke. She slowly blinked, noticing her headache was gone. It was still light outside. She felt Drake behind her, his breathing still deep. He was probably exhausted. He’d gotten right off a plane and helped her. She slowly got up, not wanting to wake him. As she unwound his arms, he shifted.

“Sorry.” She whispered. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“It’s okay. I should probably eat.”

“I’m sure Leo has something in the kitchen. Probably pizza.”

Drake smiled warmly. “That sounds good.”

Riley got up, grabbing the cup in her nightstand and drinking a long sip. “Oh yeah that’s the stuff.”

“There’s cheez it crumbs too.”

“Yeeeess. I’m set. Let’s go get you food.”

Later that night, they all settled into Leo’s couch.

Riley groaned as she stretched. “I am cut off Leo. No booze for a long time.”

Leo frowned. “You hadn’t eaten all day when you started. I got you to eat a little pad Thai later. You didn’t have anything to soak that alcohol up. Drink smart.”

Riley laughed. “Yeah. Liam calling really threw me off.” Her phone buzzed.

“Speak of the devil.” She read the text. “He’ll be here the day after tomorrow, in the afternoon.” She didn’t stop the wide grin from forming on her face.

Maxwell clapped. “Yay! The gang will be back together!”

Drake got up. “Hate to break up the party, but I am tired. I didn’t sleep on the plane.” He glared at Maxwell.

“I am a nervous flier Drake. Sorry if I had to play I Spy for most of the flight to keep calm.” Maxwell huffed.

“Anyway. Night Brooks. Thanks for letting us stay Leo.”

Leo saluted him. “No prob.”

Riley got up and hugged Drake. “Thanks for taking care of me. Night. Love you.”

“Love you.” Drake walked to the guest bedroom and shut the door.

Maxwell yawned loudly. “I really wanna stay up. I can’t. Night Blossom!” He walked over and hugged her. “Night Leo!”

Riley laughed. “Night Max.” Maxwell smiled and jogged to his room. 

She turned to Leo. “What do you want to do?”

Leo thought a moment. “Shots?”

Riley glared.

“Okay, kidding. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How long has Drake been your emotional fluffer?”

“What?” Riley was shocked. “He is not! He’s my best friend.”

“Babe. All he does is cater to you. You’re all he thinks about. He’s so clearly in love with you.”

“He does not cater to me or only think of me! Leo, you are the equivalent of my emotional support pet. Are you in love with me?”

“I love you, but not in a weird way.”

“That’s how Drake and I are. It’s been that way since the tour. Liam couldn’t be around much, and Drake looked out for me. If he loved me like that, I think he would have said something by now. Especially after what Liam did.”

Leo considered this. “Maybe. When’s the last time he had a girlfriend?”

Riley thought for a minute. “Not that long ago. 6 months? He and Kiara are always on again off again. I’ve been thinking of introducing my old NYU roommate to him. Ari? The one who helped me get a job?I think they’d be perfect.”

“Is she a whiskey distiller?”

“Haha. No. She’s an architect. She designs green living spaces. She designed and built her own cabin in Ojai. She hikes and fishes. She does like whiskey, but even if she didn’t, they’d hit it off. I just want to run it by Drake. I don’t know if he and Kiara are on again.”

“She does sound perfect.”

Riley nodded. “I want Drake to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for him. He deserves someone fantastic. He’s the best person I know.”

Leo smiled. “You’re the best person I know Riles.”

“You’re sweet.”

“Alright movie time. We’re watching Cujo.”

“No Leo! If we watch that, I am sleeping in your bed.”

“Oh enough. I’ll protect you. C’mere.”

Riley walked over to the recliner Leo sat in. He shifted over and she squeezed in next to him.

“Fine. Cujo it is.”


	14. Drabble-Maxwell and Drake on a Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to alert Liam to their plans, Maxwell and Drake fly commercial.

Drake hadn’t flown commercial in a long time. He knew Liam would let him use the jet, but he didn’t want him to know he was going to Riley. He didn’t want to have that argument.

Maxwell was just ahead of him in line at security. “Drake! We have to take our shoes off!”

Drake sighed. “It’s not a big deal Maxwell. Let’s get this over with.” Drake took off his watch and belt, dropping them into the bin with his keys. He pulled off his shoes and added it to the pile.

Maxwell stepped through the metal detector first. It beeped. He took off his belt and put it in his bin. He went back through. It still beeped. He looked at the TSA agent. She sighed and pulled out a handheld scanner and waved it all over Maxwell. When she got to his groin, it emitted a loud beep.

“Sir, please come with me.” She beckoned to Maxwell, who glanced back at Drake worriedly. “Don’t leave me!”

Drake sighed. “You’ll be fine.” He went through the scanners with no problems, collected their bins and sat on the bench just outside the security office to wait for Maxwell. The TSA agent that had pulled Maxwell aside came out of the office. She was shaking with suppressed laughter. She saw Drake and stopped.

“Your friend is getting dressed. He’ll be right out. Tell him to take out his piercing next time he flies.”

Drake’s brow creased. “Piercing?”

The TSA agent couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore. “His Prince Albert. They generally don’t set off metal detectors, but a diamond encrusted gold barbell will.” She walked off still laughing.

Maxwell came out of the office looking sheepish. “Did she tell you?”

Drake grinned. “Uh huh.”

“I got it when I got my tattoo! It seemed like a good idea at the time! I don’t regret it actually. And the ladies…” Maxwell waggled his eyebrows. “They love it.

Drake shook his head wearily. “I didn’t need to know that. Come on, let’s go find our gate. It’s been a really long day.”

Maxwell glanced at the clock in the wall. “It’s only 8.”

Drake sighed. “I know. Come on. Our plane should be boarding soon.”

After figuring out the boarding system, Drake and Maxwell took their seats. They were in the middle aisle, in the middle of the row. Maxwell looked around. “Where’s the bed in case I get tired? Where’s the mini fridge full of snacks?”

Drake sighed. “This is commercial, Maxwell. There are none of those things. You can recline your seat if you want to sleep.”

The plane began its ascent, much bumpier than Liam’s jet. Maxwell gripped the armrests. “Are there rocks on the runway? This is horrible!”

“No Maxwell. Again, welcome to flying commercial.”

“Why did I agree to this! Liam would have let us take the jet!”

“Okay Maxwell, so you would have had that conversation with him? “Hey Liam, we’re going to see Riley, you can’t come. Can we take the jet?””

Maxwell frowned. “Well when you put it like that.”

The plane evened out, reaching the altitude it needed and flying more smoothly.

Maxwell breathed a sigh of relief. The plane hit a patch of turbulence, making Maxwell squeal. “Drake! We’re going to die!”

Drake was very tired. “No we aren’t. Take a nap or something.”

“Oh I’ll never be able to. I know, if I keep my mind off the flight, I’ll be fine! I should have brought Jenga. Oh, I got it! I Spy!”

Drake groaned. He was never going to be able to sleep now.

“Drake! I Spy with my little eye something…green.”

Drake glanced around. “Is it the flight attendant’s tie?”

“No!”

“Is it the backpack on the floor?”

“No!”

“Is it the sign below the emergency exit?”

“No! Wait, emergency exit?”

Drake pointed to the seats with the exit sign. “It’s in case the main doors don’t work.”

Maxwell’s eyes bugged. “Oh my god. No!”

“Is it the carpet?”

“No!”

“I give up Maxwell.”

Maxwell clapped his hands. “It’s your shirt!”

Drake looked down. His shirt wasn’t green. “My shirt is blue.”

Maxwell frowned. “Didn’t I say blue?”

“Nope. Definitely green.”

Maxwell shrugged. “Oh well. Next round!”

Drake had never wished for whiskey more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Leo play Call of Duty. Drake, Maxwell, Leo, and Riley go out for the night. Riley prepares for Liam’s visit.

The next morning, a shout woke Drake and Maxwell.

“I’M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BALL SACK AND WEAR IT AS A SWIMMING CAP!”

Drake ran to the hall, meeting Maxwell.

“What is that?” Drake scratched his head.

“It sounds like Blossom.”

“YOU FUCKING DICK TICKLER! STOP WATCHING AND PLAY.” Leo screamed.

“That was definitely not Brooks. What is going on?”

Maxwell shrugged. “I have the same information you have. Sounds like they’re upstairs.”

Drake and Maxwell slowly walked up the stairs, seeing Leo’s bedroom door ajar.

“YOU’RE FUCKING 007! 0 KILLS 0 ASSISTS 7 DEATHS!” Riley yelled. “YOU HAVE THE MAP AWARENESS OF CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS!”

They took in the scene. Leo and Riley were in large leather recliners, with headsets on. A graphic war game was on Leo’s huge television.

Drake stifled a laugh. He didn’t understand video games, but Riley playing some war game and screaming creative insults was hilarious.

“IF I WANTED TO CARRY TRASH, I WOULD HAVE BEEN A FUCKING GARBAGEMAN!” Leo shouted.

Maxwell jumped. “What are they doing?” He stage whispered to Drake.

“QUIT BEING A SPHERICAL DUMBASS!” Riley shouted.

Leo turned in his chair. “What does that even mean?”

“Everywhere you look, you’re a dumbass.”

Leo chuckled. “Nice!” Neither of them had noticed the two men quietly watching them.

Riley slid off her headset. “I should go make breakfast. The boys are probably hungry.”

“I could eat.” Drake said quietly, suppressing a smile.

Leo and Riley both jumped and turned toward the door.

Leo glared. “I’m putting bells on you two.”

“What is going on?” Maxwell blurted.

Riley shrugged. “Leo introduced me to Call of Duty to blow off steam. We play at least once a day. It’s very therapeutic.”

“Clearly.” Drake smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Riles is good at it. I’m used to playing alone, so this is awesome.” He high fived Riley.

She hopped up. “Omelets? I can make the cheesy bacon gruyere ones.”

All three men nodded and said “yes” at the same time.

Riley grinned. “Come on Leo. You can grate cheese.”

Leo rolled his eyes and got up. “Fine. Can I get dressed first?” He motioned to his boxers.

Riley looked down at the blue tee of Leo’s she was wearing. “Oops. Me too. Kitchen in 10!”

She ran down the stairs. Her door slammed after.

Drake and Maxwell looked at Leo. “We’ll be downstairs.” Drake said.

He and Maxwell watched Leo and Riley cook breakfast. They were in perfect sync. Drake wondered how often they did this. The omelets were delicious.

After breakfast Maxwell went to shower and Leo went to the car wash, leaving Riley and Drake alone. She’d just texted her boss about taking another vacation day. She’d said it was a family emergency. She knew her boss would be fine with it. She worked hard and stayed late all the time. Plus she was reading book proposals every chance she got and emailing her boss.

Drake sat on the couch. She flopped down next to him. “Thanks for breakfast, Brooks.”

“Anytime.”

Drake cleared his throat. “Truth. How are you?”

Riley quirked her mouth to the side. “Lonely. Sad. Horny. Scared. Not necessarily in that order.”

Drake shifted at “horny”. “First one. Lonely?”

“I just left. I was in a bad spot, but I left my husband and all my friends. It’s alienating. Leo has been so great, and I talk to my therapist twice a week. But it’s still there, the loneliness. I don’t know what I’m lonely for.”

Drake had a pretty good idea. “Sad?”

“Sad about Liam. Sad about leaving. Just sad.”

“Uh. We don’t need to go over the next word.”

Riley laughed. “It’s self explanatory.”

“Okay. Scared?”

“I’m scared of everything. Of what’s going to happen.” A tear fell from her eye.

“The Brooks I know is fearless. You just need to find her.”

“I don’t think I ever will. I’m too jaded now.”

“Brooks, leaving took guts. Bas told me about the beach when he found you. That fearlessness is still in you.”

Riley smiled. “Maybe. I don’t want to die anymore. That’s something.”

Drake tensed. “I wish you had told me you felt that bad. If something had happened, I never would have forgiven myself.”

“Drake. It would have never been your fault. I shouldn’t have suffered for so long, thinking it would be okay. I didn’t show anyone how much I was hurting. It would have been no one’s fault. I needed therapy. Now that I’m in it, it’s helping.”

“I’m glad. You seem lighter than I’ve seen you. In spite of everything.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She interlaced their fingers and squeezed back.

She settled her head on his shoulder. He turned his head, kissing her temple and smelling her hair. She smelled different. Like oranges rather than orchids.

Maxwell came out the bathroom whistling, followed by a cloud of steam.

Riley looked up. “Good shower Max?”

Maxwell beamed. “The best!” He saunters off to his bedroom.

Riley faced Drake. “How long are you all staying?”

Drake had no idea. “A few days. Maybe longer. We can get a hotel, get out of your hair.”

“I like you in my hair. Leo does too. Anything special you want to do?”

“Not really. I’m sure Maxwell has ideas though.”

“Oh, Max wants to go to some giant candy store, a bar, and clubbing. I told him I’d go to the candy store and bar, but Leo can take him clubbing. He somehow talked me into doing all of it. I am having zero alcohol.”

Drake nodded “At least it will be interesting. Let’s grab Maxwell and go.”

“Let me change. I need an outfit that doubles as club wear and candy store appropriate.”

Riley ran to her room. She decided on a black satin romper and a black velvet blazer. She slipped on her favorite spiked black heels, and looked in the mirror. Perfect. She quickly curled her hair and applied makeup.

She walked out of her room, to Maxwell and Drake sitting on the couch.

“Dayum.” shrieked Maxwell.

“Why thank you.” Riley grinned.

Drake still hadn’t said anything. He cleared his throat. “You look good.”

“Charmer.” She walked over and hugged Maxwell, pulling Drake into the hug. “Ready when you are.”

After a day at the candy store, they met Leo at one of his favorite bars. He was already there, sipping scotch. Riley slid onto the stool next to him. “A Shirley Temple please. Whiskey neat for this guy.” She pointed to Drake. “And a sea breeze for the guy holding the giant jawbreaker.”

Maxwell beamed. “You know me blossom.” He licked the jawbreaker that was half gone.

Leo grimaced. “Sea breeze? Really?”

“So what’s the plan, man?” Riley took a big gulp of her drink.

Leo smirked. “I’d tell you to take it easy, but you’re drinking off the children’s menu. I figured we’d have a few drinks here, then head to Exchange to get our dance on.”

Drake was not looking forward to this night. The last time he’d been at a club was Kismet. That hadn’t been terrible. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Leo ordered a round of whiskey shots. “Riles! You. Me. Quarters.” He fished out a handful of change from his pocket and put it on the bar.

Riley cracked her knuckles. “I’m going to beat you so badly. Stakes?”

“Winner picks the movie. Loser has to watch it.”

“Deal.” Riley held out her hand, Leo shook it.

Riley grabbed a quarter, lining up the shot. She bounced it off the table. Miss.

Leo’s quarter made it in on the first try. “Ha! Drink sis!”

Riley drank the shot. She finally got her quarter in, moving to the next glass. Leo got his quarter in the glass again. She glared, throwing back the shot.

“Last try! Make it count!” Leo smirked.

Riley bounced her quarter off the table. It rolled around the edge of the glass and hit the bar. “Shit.”

Leo’s quarter made it in. He had a lot of practice with this game. Most drinking games.

“Drink Riley! Movie night tomorrow.”

Riley grumbled. “Fine. You win.”

Max ordered a round for everyone. Drake didn’t hear what he said, but the drink was blue. “Everyone take a glass!” Maxwell said. He raised his glass. “To friends and California.” Everyone drank.

“Wooooo!” Riley lifted her arms over her head.

Leo laughed. “Your no alcohol streak lasted a long time Riles. Ready to head?” He looked at Drake and Maxwell, who nodded. “Let’s go!”

They hopped in a cab, Riley in front and the men in back. Maxwell had somehow managed to finish his giant jawbreaker. “The trick is biting it!” He exclaimed.

Drake tilted his head to look at him. “That’s how you break a tooth Maxwell.”

The cab pulled up to the club, and they all hopped out. Leo bypassed the line and got them in with him. He occupied a table there fairly often.

The music in the club was loud and thumping. Maxwell and Riley headed to the dance floor, Leo and Drake taking seats at a table. Leo ordered a bottle of Patron for the table, as well a club soda for Riley. The whiskey and blue drink had made her nauseous. Drake looked out across the floor, seeing Maxwell and Riley dancing. Maxwell was pretending to lasso Riley, who allowed him to “pull” her to him. They faced each other and started doing the running man.

The song ended, and Riley and Maxwell came over to the table. Riley sat down, breathing hard. “I forgot dancing with Max was a workout!” She pulled off her blazer, draping it on the chair, and grabbed the glass of soda.

She looked at Drake and Leo. “Come on boys, dance with me and Max.” They both started to protest, Riley refusing to give up. Drake and Leo exchanged a look, then followed an ecstatic Riley to the dance floor. It was easier than arguing with her.

Leo grabbed Riley’s hand, pulling her into a spin. She giggled and spun back to him, shimmying her hips as he wrapped his arms around her. Maxwell was breakdancing, clearing a spot on the floor, as Drake bopped his head, moving his body to the beat.

The song ended, a slow song coming on.

Drake turned to move off the floor. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Brooks.

“Dance with me?”

“Love to.”

He put his hand on her waist, drawing her to him. Riley took his hand, putting her other hand on his shoulder. She relaxed into him. He smiled, thinking about how often she got him to dance. Only she could. They swayed until the song ended.

Drake leaned into her ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

Riley nodded. “Let me tell Leo and Max. Meet you by the door?”

Drake pointed to the door, walking there. He saw Riley wrap her arms around Max, talking into his ear. She moved down the dance floor, spotting Leo. She tapped him on the shoulder, leaning in to talk. They hugged, Leo kissed her cheek, and she made her way back to Drake. He held the door open and they burst out into the warm night air.

Cordonia

Liam was on the runway, waiting for the plane to be fueled. He sent Riley a quick text.

“Boarding in 20. I can’t wait to see you. ☀️ ”

He got a reply quickly.

“Have a safe flight. I’ll see you tomorrow! ✨ “

He smiled. His phone pinged with a notification from Maxwell’s secret Instagram. He pulled it up.

The photo Max had just posted was the back of a woman’s head. He looked closer. It was Riley, maybe? But how would Max have a photo of Riley? Plus she wasn’t blonde. He scrolled down, seeing more photos. A woman in sunglasses holding an ice cream cone and laughing. His breath caught. That was Riley. He’d know those lips anywhere. He looked at her hands. No ring.

He kept scrolling, seeing Drake, Leo, and Riley all over Maxwell’s photos. That explained why he hadn’t been able to reach Drake before. They could have just told him. He would have understood, they missed Riley too.

“Well this will be fun.” Liam muttered.

Los Angeles

Drake hailed a cab outside the club. They rode back to Leo’s, Riley leaning her head on Drake’s shoulder. She dozed off, waking when the cab stopped. They walked up to the gate, entering the code and walking through. Riley dug her key out of her pocket and let them in.

Right inside the door, she pulled her shoes off. “Oh god that feels so good!”

Drake laughed. “Wanna hang out for a while?”

“Sure! Let me change.” Riley disappeared into her room. Drake nodded, flopping down on the couch and turning on the tv.

Riley dressed quickly, in pink pj pants and a loose white crop top.

“Whatcha doin?” Riley flopped down on the couch.

He pointed the remote at the TV, powering it off. “I actually wanted to talk.”

Riley pressed her lips together. “Ok. About what?”

Drake was not looking forward to this. But he wanted her to talk. “I understand why you didn’t tell me you and Liam were not doing great. I still wish you had. I wouldn’t have argued with Liam. I could have helped. You haven’t been yourself for a long time and I didn’t know why.”

“Oh marshmallow.” Riley breathed. “I did what I thought would be best for everyone. I didn’t want to make the situation harder. I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t trust you or didn’t want to confide in you.” She blinked, a tear spilling down her cheek. “I can sort of understand Liam not talking about what happened for 2 years. I did it too. He thought it would be better to pretend it didn’t happen. I thought it would be better for me not to talk about it to anyone. It didn’t end well.”

Drake leaned over and brushed the tear away.

Her face became serious. “I haven’t felt like his wife for 2 years. I’ve been alone most of the time. I had my work and all that, but Liam used to make time for us. He just stopped.” She sighed. “I tried doing movie nights, date nights, anything. He was always too busy. On a particularly low night, I went through his phone after he fell asleep.” She winced. “I thought he and Olivia had taken their relationship to a new level or maybe he’d found someone else. He hadn’t. He just didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

Riley covers her face with her hands, trying to pull herself together. Drake shifts on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. “Brooks, he loves you. The morning you left, when he realized you were gone; I’ve never seen him look like that. He was shaking and crying. I thought he was going to collapse. He didn’t know what to do. Liam always knows what to do.”

Riley sat up quickly. “Really?” Drake nodded. “Maybe he just realized we hadn’t had sex in 10 months.”

Drake groaned. “I didn’t need to know that. Liam is lost. He must have been to start up with Olivia. He needs to talk to someone.”

Riley shifted. “Yeah, good luck with that. He refused in the past.”

“He might go now. Maybe he needed to see what he’s going to lose.. He was fucking scared that morning you were gone. He kept saying he let you down and never tried to make it up to you.”

Riley sighed. “I don’t know. I’m so tired Drake.” She put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple. “You don’t have to figure it all out tonight. That’s why Liam is on his way.”

“I’m actually really looking forward to that. Talking to Liam. Despite everything, I miss the hell out of him.” She looked up, tears in her eyes. “I’m a mess Drake.”

Drake put an arm around her. “Hey we’re all messes. No one’s perfect all the time. You just have to figure out what you want and go for it. I’ll be here no matter what. So will Maxwell and Leo. If you need anything, just ask.”

She sank into Drake’s strong chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and leaned his chin on her head. “Brooks. You’re a warrior woman. You’ll get through this, no matter what.”

She squeezed him tighter. “How do you have so much faith in me all the time?”

Drake moved his head back, lifting her chin with his hand. “After everything we’ve been through, I learned a long time ago that you can do anything. The social season, Tariq, assassins. Madeleine.”

Riley grimaced.

“My point is, you fight like hell. This time may seem harder, but you’ll fight through it like you always have.”

“It’s partly you, you know. You give me strength. You’ve always been there for me. Even when I was awful to be around and didn’t deserve it. I hope I’m as good to you as you are to me.”

Drake pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’ve always deserved it. And you are. You helped me find Savannah and patch our relationship. You saved me from bleeding out. You made me a better person. You forced me out of my shell, made me care about more than myself.”

“To be fair, you were bleeding because you took a bullet for me. I got so lucky when I came to Cordonia. I won’t ever regret getting on that plane. It was more than worth it.”

Drake smiled. “Now I’m tired. Sleep?”

Riley nodded. “Yes please. Wanna crash on the couch with me?”

“Yes. Let me change.”

“I’ll be here.”

When Leo and Maxwell stumbled in at 3am, they found Riley and Drake sleeping on the couch, an old Seinfeld rerun on the television.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley’s anxiety is full force as Liam arrives. Leo has a heart to heart with Liam. Maxwell and Drake read Riley’s letter to Bertrand.

Riley had been up since dawn. She set an alarm before passing out on the couch, but woke up before it went off. Drake had been talking in his sleep. In French. She was never going to stop making fun of him. After she figured out what péter plus haut que son cul meant.

She wandered around the house for a while. She decided if she was up, Leo should be too. Liam was his brother.

Leo was impossible to wake up. After shaking him and calling his name, he had barely made a sound. Time for plan b. She jumped on the end of his bed. She kept jumping and started singing loudly.

“Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you

I drink too much and that’s an issue but I’m okay

Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them

But I hope I never see them again”

Leo’s eyes opened. “Fucking hell. Riles.”

She kept singing.

“I know it breaks your heart

Moved to the city in a broke down car

And four years, no calls

Now you’re looking pretty in a hotel bar

And I I I can’t stop

No, I I I can’t stop”

Leo groaned. “My car is gorgeous. You ball buster.”

Riley raised her voice, jumping harder on the bed.

“So baby, pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can’t afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain’t ever getting older”

Leo moved and pulled her legs out from under her. She fell on the bed, laughing. He pulled her up in bed and started tickling her.

“Who steals a mattress? That’s hella gross! What’s with the wake up call from hell?”

Riley giggled uncontrollably, trying to move away from Leo. “Leo! Stop it!” She said breathily. “Your brother will be here this afternoon.”

Leo’s eyebrows shot up, he stopped tickling. “Oh right. You ready for this?”

“Truthfully? I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready. But I have to. I can’t avoid him forever. No more limbo, right?”

“Yeah. That’s the spirit.”

Riley turned over and looked at Leo. “I’m going to go make breakfast. Come down when you feel like it.” She kissed his cheek and slid out of bed.

“Right. Now that I’m awake. Payback’s a bitch Riles!” Leo saluted her and fell back into bed.

Riley walked into the kitchen and stared inside the refrigerator. She wasn’t hungry, but she needed to try to eat something. She decided to make sausage gravy and biscuits. Drake woke up nearly the second she started cooking sausage, making her laugh.

“Morning!” She chirped.

“You’re cheerful.” He eyed her suspiciously.

“Nervous energy!” She sobered a little, and looked at Drake uneasily. “I wanted to say I was sorry about what I said yesterday. I must have made you uncomfortable. Some days my brain can’t catch up with my mouth.”

“Huh?”

“When I said I was horny, and then told you how long it’d been since Liam and I have had sex. That wasn’t okay.”

“Oh. Yeah, that threw me off a little. We don’t talk about that stuff.”

“I feel shitty about it. It won’t happen again. Sorry Drake.”

Drake took her hand and led her away from the pan of sausage. “Thanks. Hug it out?”

“Yes.” Riley wrapped her arms around him, Drake hugged her back. “Okay, I can’t let the sausage burn!”

Drake sat at the table and they chatted while she finished up and ate breakfast.

Riley busied herself cleaning the breakfast dishes. Drake was drying while she washed. They didn’t speak, and she didn’t feel any pressure to fill the silence. His presence was calming her a little. She’d missed her friend.

She sat on a barstool and put her head on the counter. “Can you explode from anxiety, Drake? I think I might.”

Drake chuckled. “No Brooks. What will help you right now?”

Riley thought for a minute. “A run. Leo’s in bed still. He usually runs with me.”

“I can run. We used to, remember?”

She nodded. “I know. I’ve always hated running. I like the exercise and how I feel after, just not the actual running part. Leo is trying to help me like it.”

She slid off the stool. “Okay. I’m changing. To the reservoir!”

“I’ll meet you in the living room in 10?”

Riley nodded, walking to her room. She pulled on a black sports bra and white tank. She looked around for her black running tights, finding them under a pile of clothes on the chair, next to her trainers. She pulled them on, then gathered her hair into a ponytail.

She left the room, Drake waiting for her in the living room. He was dressed in a tight blue shirt and black shorts. “Ready?”

Riley nodded. “If you are.”

Drake and Riley walked to the reservoir, warming their legs up. She left a note for Maxwell and Leo so they wouldn’t worry. They arrived at the running trail, Riley stretching her legs.

“All right. Let’s do this!” She clapped Drake on the shoulder and took off. She usually started slower, but she just wanted to burn all the nerves out of her system. She wanted to be tired. It was just Liam. Why the ever loving fuck was she such a mess?

Drake kept up with her easily, he had been running a lot lately to get out of his head. He glanced at Riley, seeing the determined set of her jaw. He wondered how long she could keep this speed up.

4 miles later, Riley’s legs were burning. She didn’t care. She should have called Liam and told him she changed her mind. No, she could do this. It’d be okay, right? She was afraid of how she would react. She loved that stupid man. In spite of everything. She had to stay strong. She had to see where his head was. She kept thinking about his eyes, his chest, the feel of his arms when he held her.

“DAMMIT!” She screamed.

Drake snapped his head to look at her as his attention turned from the run to Riley. “What?” he was breathing heavily.

Riley stopped and left the trail. She collapsed on the grass, staring at the sky. “FUCK.”

Drake was concerned now. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

Riley turned her head to look at Drake. “No. I was thinking about Liam’s arms.” She groaned.

Drake pulled her up and led her to a bench. “And his arms make you angry?”

“No.” She tried to catch her breath. “They were my favorite place. I felt so safe. I’m so scared about seeing him Drake.”

“Why? What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“I don’t know! He sounded genuine on the phone. Maybe it’s a ruse. Maybe he’s coming to divorce me. Maybe he hates me. Maybe he’s with Olivia and wants to tell me face to face. Maybe he just wants to drag me back to Cordonia. Maybe…”

“Good god.” Drake interrupted. “Doesn’t all that exhaust you?”

“Nope! It keeps me up at night!”

“Damn.” Drake rubbed her back. “You know none of that’s true, right?”

“I thought Liam was my forever and that he’d never hurt me. My brain can’t be trusted.” Her eyes filled with tears.

Drake would never get used to seeing Brooks so defeated. He hated it. He put his arms around her as tight as he could without hurting her. “Your brain will be fine. It’s a good brain. What does your therapist say?”

“Tracy told me to pay attention to my emotions. If it’s too intense, I can take a break.”

Drake nodded, still holding her. “All true. Feel better?”

Riley nodded. “I wanted to be tired. I’m tired. Now we have to walk all the way back. I didn’t think this through.”

She stood as he released her from the embrace. “Maybe the walk will help. I’m going to feel this later.”

“Me too Brooks. Remind me never to run with you again.”

She smirked. “Never. Shit, what time is it?”

Drake glanced at his watch. “1130. You still have a few hours.”

She nodded. “Good.”

They walked very slowly back to the house. Leo was at the counter eating the biscuits and gravy Riley made earlier. “A run this early? You do like it!”

Riley grimaced. “I went too hard. It’s not good.”

Leo watched her limp into the kitchen. “Want me to rub your legs later?”

Riley nodded. “Yes please. Ow. I need to shower.”

She hugged Drake and tousled Leo’s hair on her way out.

Leo waited til she left. “She gonna be okay? I don’t have to let Liam in.”

Drake wiped sweat off his forehead. “She’s just nervous about seeing him again. She runs fast. That helped. She’s talked to her therapist about it. She knows she can tap out anytime, if it’s too much.”

“Good. That’s good. I’m not going to lie, I’m not thrilled about seeing Liam either.”

Maxwell swept into the kitchen in Riley’s pink robe. “Why not?” He said, swiping a biscuit.

Leo stared at him. “She’s gonna kill you for taking her robe. I’m pissed at him. I saw Riles at her worst. You guys don’t know what that was like. Because of him. That fucko.”

Drake laughed. “So tell him that. He should know how bad it was for her. I just got a glimpse of that.” He shook his head.

Leo wrinkled his forehead. “How?”

“Brooks told me all the stuff she’s scared of with Liam coming. Her brain needs a break.”

Leo nodded. “It was worse. She’s doing a lot better. As for my baby bro, I’m going to make sure he knows exactly how hard Riles has had it. Believe you me. I’m gonna make him cry.”

Max nodded. “Not while I’m around. I’m a sympathetic crier.”

Their heads swiveled around as they heard a shout. “Where’s my robe? Leo?”

Leo shouted back. “Max is wearing it!”

They heard muffled swearing. Maxwell gulped. “I’m gonna bring it to her. After I wash it.”

Riley was in her room trying to find clothes. She cursed Max for taking her robe. She’d planned to lay around for a bit.

After going through every piece of clothing she owned, she finally found a light pink blouse with a deep v and dark jeans. That would work. She was clasping her bra when she saw the tattoo on the right side of her ribs in the mirror. She’d gotten it a month after she left. It was in Helvetica, and read Dum Spiro Spero, Latin for “while I breathe, I hope.” She ran her finger over it.

She slipped on the shirt and pants. She spritzed her new perfume. No more black orchid, but orange blossom. She didn’t want to smell familiar to Liam. She didn’t know why.

Leo’s intercom went off. He glanced at the clock on the stove. “Little early isn’t it? I thought he’d be here around 3. It’s barely 1.”

Drake shrugged. “I’m sure he made the pilot go as fast as possible.”

Leo got up from the stool and pressed the intercom. “Yello?”

Liam hadn’t expected Leo to answer. He would have to talk to him sooner or later. “Erm. Hello. It’s Liam.”

The gate buzzed, and swung open. Liam maneuvered the silver BMW sedan he’d rented at the airport. He saw a red Range Rover and a blue Yaris. He could guess which car belonged to whom. He pulled in on the other side of the Rover and stepped out.

Leo started walking to Riley’s room. “I’m gonna tell her he’s here.”

Drake nodded.

Leo knocked on Riley’s door. She opened the door, looking at him quizzically. “What’s up?”

“Liam is here. I buzzed him in.”

Riley let out a nervous laugh. “Oh god.”

Leo put his hands on her shoulders and stooped to look in her eyes. "This is on your terms babe. You can do this.”

“Can you give me a minute first? I can get a hold of myself?”

Leo nodded. “Drake, get the door. We’ll be right out.” He walked into her room, closing the door behind him.

Drake opened the front door. Liam glanced at him, unsurprised.

“Hey man.” Drake clasped his hand. “Come in.”

Liam stepped in, glancing around. No Riley. No Leo. Maxwell in a pink robe. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Hey Liam!” Maxwell bounded over to him. “Good flight?”

Liam nodded. “Yes, it was fine. Where’s Riley? And Leo?”

“In Brooks’ room. Leo went to tell her you were here.”

Liam nodded. “Ah. So you two have been here how long?”

Drake shrugged. “A few days. I know I should have told you. I just didn’t know how.”

“I was surprised to see Riley on Maxwell’s Instagram last night.” Liam looked pointedly at Maxwell.

Drake sighed. Of course that’s how he knew. Dammit Maxwell.

Maxwell tried to smile, forcing a small grin. “I totally forgot you were my friend on insta. You never like anything.”

They sat uncomfortably in the quiet room.

Drake broke the silence. “Hey Li, wanna hear about Maxwell’s run in with the TSA?”

Riley and Leo were sitting on her bed.

“How we doing?”

“Can we play Call of Duty later?”

Leo laughed. “Count on it. Liam can hear your smack talk!”

Riley laughed and took a deep breath. She concentrated on her breathing, shutting her eyes. In for 4, hold for 4, out for 4. She felt her shoulders and neck begin to relax. She did a few more rounds, waiting until she felt calmer.

Leo watched her. He could tell her muscles were unclenching. He’d see her do this a few times. He still really wanted to punch Liam.

“Riles. You better?”

She opened her eyes. “Yeah, a little.”

Leo kissed the top of her head. “I’m here if you need me.”

She looked up at him. “Leo. I’ve never thanked you properly. You’ve been so wonderful. You picked me up with zero notice, you got me out of bed. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Leo blushed slightly. “You’d do it for me. You don’t have to thank me. I love you.” He hugged her.

“Love you. Okay. Let’s go.” She felt ready as she opened the bedroom door. She and Leo walked to the living room. Leo squeezed her hand and let go. Her breath caught as she saw Liam seated on the couch.

Liam looked up, seeing a brunette Riley. He kept forgetting she’d changed her hair, even after seeing the photo from Bastien as well as Maxwell’s Instagram. She was thinner than he remembered, and she looked so different. He saw her eyes, those gorgeous pools of brown that he missed. He jumped up before he knew what he was doing and enveloped her in his arms.. Riley was stunned, but she hugged him back. He breathed in her hair and perfume, and it didn’t smell like her. He frowned. Had she changed so much? He stepped back, needing to look in her eyes again. He did and saw sadness, but also anger. 

He ran his hand through his hair “I’m sorry. I missed you.” He let her go.

Riley smiled shyly, awkwardly playing with a strand of hair. “I missed you too.”

He reached his hand toward hers, about to touch her fingers when he felt Leo’s eyes on him. “Hi Leo.”

Leo crossed his arms over his chest. “Liam. Riles, do you mind if I take a walk to the backyard with my bro? We won’t be long.”

Riley looked at Leo, then Liam. “That’s fine. I’ll be here.”

She turned to Drake and Maxwell once they were out of earshot. “What’s that about?”

“Leo called Liam a fucko earlier. He’s probably making him feel bad.” Maxwell grinned.

Riley sighed. “Oh boy.”

Liam followed Leo out to the back patio. He waited for Leo to begin. After a silence that seemed to stretch forever, Leo spoke.

“You need to know what that woman has gone through because of you. She got here, a shell of who I knew, and didn’t get out of bed for 2 weeks. I was so scared that if I left her alone, she’d do something. By do something, I mean kill herself, in case that’s not crystal clear.”

“Leo, I…”

“No.” Leo growled. “Let me finish. I brought her food so she would eat. She couldn’t even get herself to leave the bed to get food. I had to throw her into the bathtub and turn on the water to make her get out of bed. I got in touch with a therapist I hooked up with because I realized I couldn’t watch her 24/7. I couldn’t make it better, dammit. She’s been working really hard since then. She’s almost back to herself, the woman I remember.”

Leo took a deep breath. He was trying not to lose his shit. “How could you fucking do that to her? How the fuck could you make her feel like that? Just seeing her so broken ripped out my fucking heart.”

Liam rubbed his hands over his face. He met Leos’s glare. His eyes were filled with tears. “I was an absolute idiot. I almost threw away my marriage for what? A way to feel better about myself? There is no possible defense for what I did. What I put Riley through. I can only promise that I will never do it again. Not ever.”

Leo was not convinced. “What happened that made you do this? You didn’t just wake up one morning and decide to stop giving a shit about your wife. So what?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t know. I wish I had a good reason. I’ve gone over it a million times. Olivia texted me one day, complimented a new law I wrote. I replied, and it just spiraled from there.”

“Riles should have junk punched you.”

Liam winced. “I know. I told myself it wasn’t a big deal. We were not physical. As if that made a difference. It was unfair.”

Leo glared. “Now what do you think?”

“I lost everything. Riley left. Riley gave me all she had. I took it for granted and wanted more. I thought I was entitled to more. I don’t know if she’ll take me back. I just want so badly not to hurt her anymore. I want to make things right.”

“You put her through hell because you liked the extra attention? Fucking fuck. Did being King really just go to your head that much?”

“I hadn’t considered that.” Liam knit his eyebrows together. “It sounds right. I’ve been so selfish. Riley went through so much to marry me. I then put her through hell again because of my ego.”

Liam paused. “I don’t deserve a second chance, do I?”

“Nope!” Leo answered cheerily. “But that’s up to her. King or not, I will fuck you up if you hurt her again.” He slapped Liam on the back much harder than necessary. Liam flinched. “C’mon, let’s go back in.”

Riley looked up when she heard footsteps. Liam and Leo stepped into the living room..

“Everything okay?” she asked nervously.

Leo walked over and wrapped her in a hug. He held her tightly, whispering in her ear. “I got your back. Love you.”

“Love you too Leo.” She squeezed him back, stepping away as he released her.

She looked at Liam. “We should talk.”

Liam nodded. “Yes.” They stood awkwardly.

Leo cleared his throat. “I need a shower. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” He glanced at Riley and ran up the stairs.

Maxwell and Drake were in the kitchen, giving them not much privacy at all. Maxwell had finally gotten dressed.

Drake whispered, “We should leave.”

Maxwell nodded, then called out “Blossom, we’re headed out. You’re out of eggs and vodka! Be back soon!” Drake waved, meeting her eyes briefly. 

She smiled at him, and waved back. “See you soon.”

She turned back to Liam “ I’m guessing that was their attempt to give us privacy to talk.” 

Liam nodded “I believe you’re right. Shall we?” He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. She lowered herself into the chair next to the couch, Liam’s smile dropping a little.

“I don’t know where to start.” Riley sighed.

Liam nodded. “Allow me. I can only say that I am immeasurably sorry that I hurt you. That I hurt you so much you felt suicidal. That I didn’t notice how unhappy you had become. That I thought I didn’t have the right to touch you anymore. That I took you for granted. It is the biggest regret of my life.”

He took a breath. “I know I said this on the phone. I do not deserve anything from you. I want my wife, I want you back. But more than that, I want to make this right. I want to try to reconnect. I know that is a lot to ask.”

Riley froze. She felt his words in her core, simultaneously soothing her and making her angry. She was tired.

She locked eyes with Liam. “When I left, I had no intention of ever coming back.”

She looked away. “I let what you did consume me. I was so unhappy, I wanted to disappear. I went to sleep at night, hoping I wouldn’t wake up. You were my whole world. And then you weren’t.”

Liam felt tears spring to his eyes.

He coughed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. “I’m here now. I know it’s something I should have done 2 years ago. I just hope it isn’t too late.” He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“Liam. I don’t want it to be too late.” Riley began to cry, turning away so Liam couldn’t see her. Liam stood and walked to her. He opened his arms.

“Please, love.”

Riley stood as Liam wrapped her in his arms. “I am so sorry, my love. I am so so sorry.” He stroked her hair, swaying slightly.

Riley cried harder. All her feelings for Liam came flooding back. Liam seemed like the man she’d fallen in love with. Not the silent stranger he’d been lately.

Liam held her tighter, he hoped it helped. He hated seeing Riley cry. He had become an expert at shutting himself off so he didn’t feel, but once she left he couldn’t do it anymore. He didn’t want to shut himself off from her ever again.

Riley abruptly stepped back from the hug. “No. You can’t just come here and hug me and make it all better.” she said, wiping her eyes.

Liam met her eyes. “I know. I know. I’m not trying to. I’m sorry.”

“We need to talk a lot. A lot. You hug me and touch me, and I feel myself easily falling back into our relationship. You cheated on me. You took every ounce of trust I had in you. You shut me out. You let me know how little I mattered.”

“This was never about you!” Liam’s voice rose. “You matter to me, more than anyone. It was me and my total lack of respect for you, for us, for our marriage. It was my deluded mind telling me I wasn’t actually cheating. I knew I was wrong. I knew and I didn’t know what to do. I was so ashamed of myself. Ashamed of letting you down. All you have done is fight for me and love me and support me, and I..”

The dam in Liam broke, tears filling his eyes and running down his cheeks. He sank into a chair. Riley knelt in front of him without thinking, taking his face in her hands. Liam looked at her, and Riley saw so much sadness that she had trouble breathing.

“I did not mean to yell. I’m sorry.” Liam said thickly. Riley brushed the tears from his cheeks. “I was going to say that I broke your heart, in the cruelest way.” He took her hand and kissed her palm.

Riley dropped her hands, rose, and sat on the couch. “I don’t know if I have a second chance left in me. But I know I have to try. If I don’t, I’ll wonder about it the rest of my life.”

She paused, then met his eyes. “It’s not just closure. I love you. I have never not loved you. Through all of this shit. I still love you as much as the day I married you.”

Liam reached across to her from the chair and held out his hand. She took it. “Riley Rose Brooks Rys. I love you with all that I am. I love you more every day.”

A tiny smile ghosted her lips. “You full named me. You must be serious.”

She squeezed his hand. “We are going to talk to my therapist. That’s non-negotiable. We need to spend time together, and we need to be completely open and honest.”

Liam nodded. “I can do that. All of it.” He rose, taking her hand. She stood. She hesitated, then threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling their bodies together as close as he could.

“Liam.” Riley said, her voice muffled.

“Yes?”

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

Liam smiled. “I am too, my love. I am too.”

Drake and Maxwell were hanging out in the park near Riley’s preferred grocery store. Drake had decided to give them a few hours.

“Hey Drake, can I see your letter?”

“What? No it’s private!”

“Oooooh. The letter she wrote Bertrand made him cry.”

Drake stopped pacing “Really.”

Maxwell smiled. “Yep wanna read?” He pulled a folded paper out of his back pocket

“Why do you have that?”

Maxwell shrugged “I was curious. Wanna hear it?”

Drake sighed. “Sure”

You old dog,

Where would I be without you, Bertrand? You took a chance on me. You worked so hard to make sure I didn’t fall on my face. You were my uncompromising rock. I’m sorry I failed you and that I am leaving. I must follow my heart, even when it is broken.

I am so proud of you, for how you changed your life to bring Savannah and Bartie home. You did the scary, but brave thing to win Savannah. You fought and stepped far out of your comfort zone. I am so fortunate to have witnessed it and shared in your family’s joy.

Thank you for everything. Hold onto Savannah like your life depends on it.

Your faithful friend,

Riley

Drake shook his head. “Damn. That’s a good letter. Frame the part where she tells Bertrand how proud she is.”

Maxwell considers this. “Good idea.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is there for Riley when she is overwhelmed. Liam and Riley grow closer.

Riley pulled back from the hug and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a long sip as she walked back to the living room. “It’s good to see you. I was pretty anxious.”

Liam nodded. “I was too. But my excitement to see you took over the anxiety.”

Riley laughed. “Lucky you. I had to pester Leo, go on a run with Drake, cook breakfast, and have Leo talk me down to get calm.”

Liam’s face fell. “That sounds exhausting. I’m sorry you have so much to deal with.”

Riley shrugged. “Side effect of burying your feelings. I don’t recommend it.”

—-

Riley put on a pot of tea, and sat at the table with Liam. She was so nervous. She could go on another run? No, legs hurt. Call of Duty? No, Leo was up there doing god knows what.

She tapped her fingernails on the table. She could go to her room. Read one of those boring ass manuscripts? No. She didn’t know what to do. The teapot whistled, making her jump almost out of her skin.

Liam had been watching her, not sure what was going on. “Hey. Are you all right?”

Riley was pouring water into a mug with a tea bag. She stopped to look at Liam. “Yes. Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“Riley. It’s obvious you are not. Please talk to me.”

“Fine. I’m not. My nerves are getting the better of me. I’m trying to breathe through it.”

The front door opened. Maxwell and Drake arrived home with eggs, vodka, and another giant jawbreaker. Riley was relieved. A distraction.

“Don’t bite this one Max!” Riley teased.

“How else am I supposed to eat it?” Maxwell frowned.

Liam was trying not to laugh. But after the TSA story Drake told him, he couldn’t help it.

Riley glanced at him. “What is so funny?”

Liam was laughing too hard. He pointed to Drake. Drake grinned. Maxwell put his face in his hands.

“What?” Riley said impatiently.

“Wanna hear about Maxwell’s encounter with the TSA?” Drake chuckled.

Leo heard a shout of laughter. He came down the stairs into the kitchen. Riley was on the floor, shrieking with laughter. Liam was sitting next to her, laughing just as hard. Maxwell was standing at the counter glaring, and Drake was next to him; looking far too pleased with himself.

“What the hell’s so funny?” Leo asked Drake.

“I told Riley the TSA story.”

Leo chuckled. “You hadn’t yet?!”

Riley was still laughing. “Oh god it hurts.”

Maxwell glared. “Good! It was not a pleasant experience.”

Liam looked at him. “The piercing or the strip search?”

Maxwell thought it over. “The piercing wasn’t as painful as you might think it was. The nipple ones hurt way more.” He trailed off. “Oh god.”

Leo stared at him incredulously. “What else ya got a diamond encrusted hoop through?”

Riley took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “Oh Max. You beautiful little weirdo.” She wiped her eyes. “I have a tattoo, if it makes you feel better.”

Maxwell and Drake gaped. Liam’s eyebrows went up.

“Of what?” Drake asked.

“Nothing. Just a few words on my rib cage.” She shrugged.

Maxwell pouted. “I wanna see!”

Riley lifted her shirt so her tattoo was visible. “See? It’s tiny.”

Drake frowned. “Is that Latin? What does it mean?”

“While I breathe, I hope.” Liam said. “When did you get it?”

“North Carolina.” Riley smoothed down her shirt.

Maxwell shot Riley a grateful look.

Leo glanced at Riley. She wasn’t doing well. Her hands were shaking, and he recognized the expression on her face.

“Riles.” Leo helped her stand. “Wanna practice driving? We can grab dinner for everyone on the way home.”

Riley stretched her legs. “Yes please. Let me grab my shoes and purse.”

She walked to her room.

Liam waited til she shut the door. “She’s not okay.” It wasn’t a question.

Leo shook his head. “She will be. Big day.”

They heard the door shut again and Riley appeared. Leo grabbed his keys, shoving his wallet into his back pocket.

“If we aren’t back in 4 hours, call the cops. Riley’s crashed or killed me.”

She shoved him playfully. “I’m not that bad.”

The door slammed behind them. A minute later, they heard the Range Rover pull out. Leo was behind the wheel.

Liam turned to Drake and Maxwell. “Has it been like this since you’ve been here?”

Drake frowned. “Like what, exactly?”

“Riley on edge.”

Maxwell shook his head. “Nope! She was sick the day we got here, on account of all the drinking. She was fine the next day.”

Drake nodded. “Yeah. She was anxious this morning, that’s why we went for a run.”

Liam crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s me then. I am making her like this.”

Drake sighed. “Yes and no. She’s still working through shit. She said therapy helps.”

“I thought we had a breakthrough with the talk. It was intense, but I thought it went well.”

“I’m sure it did. Brooks still has to process it. So do you. You can’t erase the last few years, and it won’t get fixed overnight.”

“I know that.” Liam snapped.

“Take it easy. This is going to be slow going. How long are you here for?”

“3 weeks minimum.”

Drake nodded. “Good.”

—-

Leo pulled off the PCH in Santa Monica. The beach parking lot was empty as usual.

He turned in his seat. “Do you want to practice or just talk?”

Riley shifted in her seat to look at him. “Talk.”

“How’d the talk go?”

Riley’s eyes filled. “It went better than I thought. Liam broke down. He told me way more than he ever has, about how he felt when I found out. I didn’t expect it.”

Leo smiled. “That’s really good. Liam is getting it together.”

Riley nodded.

“But?”

“How did you know there was a but?”

Leo shrugged. “I’m intuitive as fuck. Blessing and a curse.”

A peal of laughter escaped Riley’s lips. “Ugh. But. I started feeling very nervous and anxious after. So much so that Liam noticed. He was asking me about it, but Max and Drake came back. I wanted the distraction and I didn’t try to continue the conversation.”

“What is making you anxious?”

“Liam being here has stirred up a lot of feelings. Especially how I felt the last few years. I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Do you want to call Tracy? She said you could.”

Riley nodded. “Yes.” She pulled out her phone.

“I’ll be there.” Leo motioned to the beach. “Get me when you’re done. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then got out of the car.

Leo knew when to push Riley and when to step back. Liam was going to have to figure that out. He didn’t seem to know anything about Riley. They’d been close up until… Was she really so different now to Liam? He stared at the surf. Riley was still doing better than she thought she was. A month ago, this would have driven her back to bed. She was dealing with it. That was huge.

Leo sat in the sand, bringing his knees to his chest. For the first time, he wondered what would happen if it didn’t work out.

—-

Riley ended the call. She was still anxious, but not more than she could deal with. Tracy told her this was normal. Her anxiety was just a reaction to everything. She could handle it, and Tracy gave her the name of an app to download. Tracy also told her it would probably be worse before it got better.

“Fucking life is pain.” Riley frowned. She looked up, seeing Leo sitting on the beach.

She walked over and sat down beside him. Leo glanced up. “How’d it go?”

“Good. She gave me some coping tips, an app to download. She said it’d get worse before it got better.”

Leo nodded. “That sucks. Sorry.”

Riley shrugged. She felt tears prick her eyes. She let them fall.

“Do you need a hug?”

Riley nodded, scooting over to Leo. He wrapped her in his arms tightly. “Sorry babe.” he whispered.

“I don’t know how I have any tears left. I cried on Liam earlier, Drake before that, now you.”

“Overachiever.”

Riley chuckled. “Can I just stay here? I don’t want to deal with Liam.”

“You’re not a quitter. Let’s go grab food. What sounds good?”

“Indian. Curry mostly.”

“Oh, yeah. I need spicy.” Leo stood, pulling her up with him. “C’mon you.”

They left the Indian restaurant laden with bags. Leo put them on the back seat and pointed the car in the direction of home.

“Riles.”

She turned her gaze on him. “Huh?”

“When we get back, the boys and I are going to eat outside. You and Liam are eating alone.”

Riley’s mouth fell open. “What?”

Leo sighed. She needed the push. “I see you running away again. Not literally. Just the way you did when you got here.”

He paused, turning at an intersection. “You’re scared. You don’t want to be vulnerable. Unless you’re really done with Liam, which you aren’t, you have to try harder.“

Riley nodded slowly. “How can you see right through me?”

“Intuitive as fuck. Remember?”

She let out the breath she was holding. “Okay. Talking and sobbing, round 2.”

Leo squeezed her knee. “Yup.”

They sat in silence as Leo entered the gate code and parked the Rover. He opened the door the grab food and saw it. There was an *NSYNC sticker next to the Britney. Just as large and glittery. Where did she find these? The 90’s?

“Riles!” He roared. She didn’t even jump. She knew he’d see it.

“Yes Leo?”

“Don’t yes me. What the fuck?”

“Having a serious convo when I was hungover payback.” She smirked.

Leo shook his head. She was lucky he loved her.

They burst through the front door. Liam, Drake, and Maxwell were still at the table.

“We were gone for 3 hours. How are you still here?” Riley was a little surprised.

Drake shrugged. “Just talking. What’s in the bags?”

“Curry! We got everyone green with beef. Good?”

They all nodded. Leo held onto a bag. “Drake, Max, you and I are dining al fresco. Give these kids privacy.”

Max leapt up. “Yay! I’m starving!”

Riley waited til the door clicked. She pulled out the containers, Liam coming to stand next to her. “Curry’s fine?”

Liam nodded. “It smells amazing.”

“Let’s sit.” Riley grabbed a container and a fork, sitting where Drake had moments earlier. Liam slid into the chair across from her.

“You seem better.” Liam said, taking a large bite.

Riley used her fork to move some rice around. “I am. I called my therapist, Leo and I talked a bit. I just got overwhelmed. I need to learn to talk myself down. I’m not there yet.”

She let out a shaky breath. “Liam I need to ask this. I just do. Okay?”

He nodded. “Please, go ahead.”

“Why Olivia? Why any of it?”

Liam looked at the table, then up at Riley. “With Olivia, it was all about my ego. She complimented me, answered my texts no matter what time it was. It was ridiculously stupid. I should have ended the texting once the boundaries got blurred. I hurt the only person I’ve loved because of my selfishness. There is not a valid reason for my behavior. I can only swear to never do it again.”

A tear rolled down Riley’s cheek. She hadn’t expected him to be so brutally honest. She was better off knowing, but it still hurt like hell.

Liam took a deep breath and continued. “I was mortified. I already felt like you were too good for me, I thought you’d leave. I thought if I pretended it wasn’t a big deal, you would too. I still don’t why you stayed so long. I’ll never deserve you.”

“Liam. Look at me.” Riley snapped. “I chose you, for better or for worse. You feeling less than won’t help. You let your insecurity get in the way. I was a fucking waitress when we met. If I can get over my inferiority complex, you definitely can. I chose YOU. You were always worthy of me.”

She paused to breathe. “Liam, how long have you felt this way?”

Liam thought a moment. “The past 4 years.”

“What brought it on?”

“Valtoria. When we had to enact the law so people wouldn’t be able to move there until the population dipped.”

Riley was taken aback. “What? I don’t understand.”

“You take care of your people so much that more wanted to live in your duchy. You set up programs for the children of working parents to have a place to go and food while their parents worked. You got paid parental leave for 6 months with pay once a new child was born. You have a program for former prisoners to learn a trade and stay out of prison. I’m so proud of you.”

“Yet, it made you feel bad.”

“You did that in the first 2 years of being a duchess. I haven’t done anything close to that in 7 years of being king.”

Riley shook her head. “Our responsibilities are totally different. A kingdom is larger than a duchy. You’ve done a lot, at a larger scale. You can’t compare us like that.”

“I felt like being with me limited you. Your role was clearly defined. Someone else could give you flexibility and adventure and the freedom to do whatever you wanted..” Liam blinked away tears that were forming.

“Being married to you has always been an adventure. From the moment we met, all I wanted to do was marry you and spend our lives together. That’s all I’ve needed. Just you.”

She took a sip of water. “I won’t lie, the last few years have been awful. I wanted to run away. I did run away. And I have been happier. It’s nice not having the press dissect my every move. I don’t have constant pressure hanging over my head.”

Liam took the hand she offered and held it with both of his. “I can relate. To the pressure, to the press. The crown has been crushing me. Rather than reach out, I pushed you away.”

She shook her head again. “You have every angle covered, don’t you? You feel inadequate, and like you’re limiting me.”

Liam’s mouth formed a small grin.

Riley turned to look at Liam. “The why doesn’t matter. Well it does, but it doesn’t. I just wanted to know. I have to figure out if I can move past it. Or if I can’t.”

“I will do whatever I can.”

Riley smiled softly. Liam couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled like that at him. His heart fluttered. “I believe you.”

She stood, bringing her container to the trash. Liam followed her, doing the same. Their eyes met, and Riley sank into Liam’s chest. He folded his arms around her. In that moment, he felt more at peace than he had in a long time. He stroked her hair.

“I’m exhausted.” Riley said.

“I am too. Jet lag.” Liam kissed the top of her head.

“Do you want to crash in my room? I can sleep on the couch.”

“No, I’ll take the couch. You sleep in your bed.”

“Leo stays up watching movies. He’ll keep you awake. I’m used to it.”

“Okay.” Liam kissed her head again. “You wore me down.”

“Liam.”

“Love.”

Riley smiled. “I missed that.” She lifted her head, looking at Liam.

Her eyes moved between his lips and eyes. He pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss. He put his hands in her hair as she opened her mouth. Their tongues met, curling around each other.

Liam felt Riley’s soft hair, inhaled her orange blossom perfume. He felt the soft skin of her lips on his, her hands on his shoulders.

Riley felt the muscles in Liam’s shoulders relaxing. She melted into the kiss. His hand brushed her hair, then grazed her ear, traveling to her neck.

Riley pulled back. She looked at Liam and moved her lips back to his. He put his arms around her, pulling her body against his. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. They lost themselves in each other.

The sound of the back door opening jolted them into the present. Riley let go of Liam and stepped back, hand on her lips. Liam breathed heavily. He stepped toward her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Riley. I love you so fucking much.”

She was startled. “Since when do you say that word?”

“Since I lost my world for being an idiot.”

Riley stepped closer to him, inches between them. She put her palm on his cheek. Liam turned his head, kissing it. “Liam. I love you.”

Liam’s eyes met hers. He lowered his mouth to hers hungrily, his hands clutching her waist. Riley’s fingers pressed into his shoulders, holding more tightly as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Riley finally pulled her head back, resting her forehead on his. “Liam.” She whispered. “I’m not in the right headspace for more. I want to.” She let out an annoyed sigh. “Really really want to. I just…”

Liam looked in her eyes. “I completely understand. I moved too fast.”

Riley shook her head almost imperceptibly. “No. I wanted that too. I kissed you back.”

Liam set her down, still holding her tightly. He smoothed her hair. Riley dragged a thumb across his lips. “I got lipstick on you.”

She whirled as she heard the sound of a throat clearing. She turned to see a Leo grinning. She closed her eyes as she remembered hearing the door open. “How long have you been there?”

“Just a minute or two. Dinner went well, huh?”

Liam laughed. “You could say that.” He took Riley’s arm. “Love, I’m going to bed. I don’t know how I’m still awake.”

Riley nodded. “Sweet dreams.” She embraced him quickly. “I love you.”

Liam bent down slightly, and whispered into her ear. “My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite.”

Riley couldn’t stop the wide smile from taking over her face if she wanted to. “Romeo and Juliet.”

Liam winked. “I’ve been reading it a lot. I love you too.” He let go of her arm as he left the room.

Riley collapsed into the chair and sighed.

Leo watched her, smiling. “Look at you, all love drunk.”

Riley shook her head. “You creeper. Come on, let’s get movie night over with.”

Leo fist pumped. “John Wick!”

Riley groaned. “Hey, where are Drake and Max?”

“Waiting in the living room.”

Maxwell and Drake were sitting on the couch. When Riley came in Maxwell waggled his eyebrows at her. “Heeey Blossom.”

She frowned. “Oh no. What?”

“We saw Liam. He had a goofy look on his face. And a little lipstick.”

“Dear god. Yeah, I made out with my husband. Get over it.”

Maxwell smirked. “Never! I’m so happy!”

Drake rolled his eyes. “We’re just glad things are going well.”

“Me too.”

Leo hit a button and John Wick started.

“If this makes me cry Leo, I swear.”

“It probably will.” He shrugged.

Riley fell asleep before Keanu Reeves stepped out of the truck in the first scene. She woke to Leo shaking her.

“That doesn’t count. You were asleep.”

She sighed. “Fine. I’m grabbing pjs and crashing on the couch.”

“Mind if I hang out?”

“Sure. Are Max and Drake in bed?”

Leo nodded. “Yep. They didn’t make it through the movie either.”

Riley got up. “Be right back.”

She opened her door as quietly as she could. She grabbed a green tank and black sweat shorts. She glanced at Liam. He was fast asleep, hugging one of her pillows. She changed quickly, leaving her discarded clothes in the chair. She shut the door quietly behind her.

Leo had thrown on pj pants and was laying on the chaise end of the couch with a blue blanket.

Riley collapsed on the other end of the couch. “Today was a lot.”

Leo nodded. “Yes it was. You okay?”

Riley pondered this. “I’m sad. I feel good otherwise.”

“Where’s the sadness coming from?”

“Liam. He’s really trying. He looks at me the way he used to.”

“But?”

“I feel like I should be back to normal. Since he mostly is. I’m not.”

“Riles, I am positive he doesn’t expect that.”

“I guess. I think part of me thought if he showed up and wanted to fix things, it would all just fall into place. I’d be all better.”

“Well that’s not realistic. You have been through a hell of a lot, babe. Give yourself time.”

“Why is life so hard?”

“They don’t write songs about the ones who have it easy.”

“I don’t wanna be a song.”

“Nobody does.”

“Does it get easier?”

“Truth or lies?”

“Lie to me.”

“Life gets easier the older you get. The good guys always win. The bad guys are easy to spot, with their black hats. No one ever dies, and we all live happily ever after.”

Riley giggled. “Liar.”

Leo pulled his blanket up and threw a yellow one at Riley. “I’m tired.”

“Me too. Exhausted.”

Riley snuggled into the blanket. “Thank you.”

“Here when you need me.”

Riley smiled. “Night.”

“Night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Leo play Call of Duty again. Riley and Liam go to therapy to begin to build trust. Leo confesses something to Maxwell.

Riley woke up the next morning next to Leo. It took her a minute to remember what happened. Then it all came back, the kiss, Liam. She looked at Leo. He was asleep. She squinted at the clock. 9. Later than she thought.

“Leo.” She whispered. “Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. LEO.”

She paused. She could try it. It was meaner than the singing though.

“Crown Prince Leo.”

He opened one eye. “If it is before 8 am, I am killing you.”

“It’s 9.”

Leo sat up. “Call of Duty time!”

She nods. “Yep!”

They ran up the stairs to Leo’s room. They sat in the chairs, putting their headsets on.

“It’s go time Riles!”

20 minutes later

“YOU’RE THE REASON YOUR NAN GETS BULLIED AT BINGO!”

Again, Maxwell and Drake were awakened by shouting. Liam joined them in jolting awake.

Drake stumbled to the hall. “God. Not again!”

Maxwell walked out, rubbing his eyes. “Do they do this every day? We need to invest in ear plugs.”

Liam joined them. “What is that racket?”

Drake and Maxwell shared a glance and smiled. This was going to be good.

“It’s Brooks and Leo. They do this every morning apparently.”

“I’M GONNA MOONWALK ON YOUR BALLS.” Leo shouted.

Liam’s eyes widened. “Before, the bingo comment was Riley?”

Maxwell nodded. “Yup.”

Liam was trying to wrap his head around this. “Are they speaking to each other?”

“No. Other players. Brooks never starts it, she just responds to people giving her shit. Leo, on the other hand.”

“THIS ISN’T FUCKING MARIO CART YOU DICK JOCKEY!” Riley screeched. “STOP THROWING GRENADES LIKE BANANA PEELS!”

Drake couldn’t hold in his laughter. “Oh man. That was a good one.”

Maxwell inclined his neck at the stairs. “Shall we? They’ll make brekkie!”

Drake nodded. “Let’s go.” He glanced at Liam. “Come on.”

Liam followed them, utterly confused.

Leo’s door was shut. Drake pushed it slowly, slipping in; Maxwell and Liam behind him.

“ARE YOU A FUCKING CAMPER? MOOOVE!” Leo snapped irritably.

Riley reached out and rubbed his arm. “I’m gonna shoot that guy in the dick.”

On the screen, a man went down. Leo roared with laughter. “Sweet fancy Moses I love you.”

Riley laughed. “That’s game.” She removed her headset. “What’re we doing for breakfast?”

Leo lit up. “Oooo let’s make the crab cake, poached egg, sriracha and the other sauce stuff!”

Drake spoke. “That sounds good.”

They whipped around, Riley feeling a sense of deja vu. Max, Drake, and now Liam were quietly watching.

Leo glared again. “Now I need 3 bells.”

Riley clutched her heart. “You guys gotta stop. I’m in the zone during that game!”

Riley moved to follow Maxwell, Drake, and Liam out. Leo winked at her, she pecked him on the cheek.

Riley ran to the bathroom to wash her hands and put her hair up.

Drake and Maxwell sat at the table, Liam joining them.

Leo was in the kitchen, slicing English muffins. Riley walked in and turned on the speaker, syncing her phone. A drum beat filled the room. Riley swayed her hips, mixing crab and bread crumbs with a spoon. Leo moved around her to grab sriracha and lemon juice for the eggs. He listened to the song, recognizing it and smiling.

He grabbed Riley, and started to jump up and down like he was in a mosh pit. She mimicked him. They sang loudly.

“I’m in the snake, I’m in the apple

And from the garden, there’s whispers and laughter

Why did we end up stuck on the outside?”

Where there’s so many evil motherfuckers

And no place to hide.”

They shouted the last lyric, drawing the three men’s attention. Liam’s eyes widened in shock. Riley and Leo stopped jumping and continued cooking, the song still playing.

“Riles. Who’s poaching?”

Riley glanced at him. “Are you up for it? Remember last time?”

Leo frowned. “I break one yolk.’ He shook his head. “ Yes I’m up for it. Practice makes perfect!”

Riley smiled. “I believe in you. You can doooo eeet!”

Leo had four perfect poached eggs and was working on the fifth. Riley fried the crab cakes and toasted the muffins. She set the finished hollandaise sauce to the side.

“Riles! Look at the most beautiful eggs you’ve ever seen!” He presented the plate with a flourish, Riley clapped.

“Told ya you could do it! Let’s assemble these guys. Hungry!”

They set the crab cakes on the muffins, topping them with eggs, hollandaise, and a squirt of sriracha. They carried the plates to the table, setting a plate in front of each person.

Liam took a bite. “Wow. This is delicious!”

Riley laughed. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Do you and Leo cook together often?”

She glanced at Leo, who had a mouthful of egg. “Just breakfast. We look up recipes and cook them til it’s perfect. So far there’s biscuits and gravy, gruyere bacon omelets, and this.” She gestured to the plate.

Leo swallowed. “Next is Dutch Baby pancakes.”

Maxwell and Drake listened, too focused on their food to join the conversation.

Riley cleared her throat. “What’s everyone planning?”

The men looked at each other. Plans?

“Okay. Here’s what’s happening. Leo, Drake, and Max can figure out dinner. Liam and I are going to therapy and having lunch. Sound good?”

They nodded.

“Good! I’m going to change.” She left the room, they heard her door shut a few seconds later.

“Has she been this bossy the whole time?” Drake chuckled.

Leo shook his head emphatically. “No way. She had it rough when she first got here. She was in bed for weeks. I brought her food. Mostly tacos. I may have thrown her into the shower to get her out of bed. I made her talk to a therapist, which you all know already. She started back at school and got a job soon after. She’s been gone a lot. No time to boss me.”

Drake and Maxwell turned to look at Liam. He met their angry gazes. “Leo told me yesterday.” He fought the lump in his throat.

Drake narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t realize she was doing that bad once she left. Why didn’t she say anything when we spoke?”

“Tracy said she felt comfortable enough to stop hiding her feelings here.” Leo shrugged. “It was horrible to see her like that, but she’s doing so much better now.”

Maxwell was still glaring at Liam. “My blossom was in bed for weeks because of you.”

Liam looked away. “I know Maxwell. I can only apologize.”

Maxwell had had enough. “You shouldn’t have treated her like shit in the first place!”

Liam pushed his chair back. “I know. I can’t change it. If I could, believe me I would.”

“I don’t believe anything you say!” Max stood up.

Drake and Leo exchanged a look.

“Guys, knock it off.” Leo barked. “You’re not making anything better.”

Maxwell whirled on Leo. “Aren’t you mad? You’re the one who had to pick up the pieces. You saw her, in that state, because of him.”

“I know Max. I let Liam have it last night.”

“Good.” Maxwell sat back down.

Drake patted his shoulder. “It’s okay Maxwell.”

Drake and Maxwell looked at each other. Drake grinned. “That was all OG Brooks earlier. She’s back.”

Maxwell gasped. “Did you say OG?! I’m so proud!”

Liam got up and went to the guest room to get dressed. He should get used to his friends not being on his side. He wouldn’t be on his side.

Riley grabbed a white floral dress and red wedges. She pulled her hair into a half up bun, put on mascara and lip gloss, checking her reflection one last time before opening the door.

Liam was on the couch, scrolling though his phone.

“Ready?” She grabbed her purse.

“You look lovely.” Liam stood and slid his phone into his pocket.

“Thanks.” Liam opened the door for her, locking it behind him.

——

Maxwell and Leo went to the nearby grocery store to grab steak and vegetables for dinner. Drake was back at Leo’s. He saw the grill and declared that it needed a thorough cleaning before they used it. They walked through the doors, Maxwell grabbed a basket and headed to the produce.

“Look at all the pretty produce!” Maxwell pronounced it “praw- doos.” 

Leo grimaced. “You sound like a little feudal lord when you say it like that.”

Maxwell shrugged. “Is it fun having Blossom around?” He looked at Leo. “You guys are polar opposites.” He grabbed a bag of onions and some mushrooms, putting them in the basket.

Leo laughed. “It’s honestly been awesome. I love having her here. The house is noisy, I have a gaming and drinking buddy.”

Maxwell beamed. “You should get a dog whenever she leaves. That way you won’t be lonely.”

Leo’s face dropped. “Man, don’t say that. I wish she would move here. Fuck Cordonia.”

Maxwell froze, his hand halfway to the peppers. “Wow Leo, tell us how you really feel.”

“That godforsaken country keeps fucking her over. Fuck them.”

Maxwell grabbed a few red peppers and put them in the basket. “Are you in love with Blossom?.”

Leo’s mouth hung open. “What?”

“Are you in love with Blossom?”

“Yes.”

Maxwell nodded. “Knew it.”

“How?”

“How close you two are. The way you look after her. Kinda weird how you’re helping her with Liam.”

“I want her to be happy. If that’s with my brother, I’ll support her anyway I can.”

“Are you ever going to tell her?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Maybe one day. On my deathbed.”

Maxwell shook his head sadly. “How can you do it?”

Leo smiled. “Because I’d rather have her in my life in any capacity than not at all. I can keep my feelings to myself. As long as she’s there to give me shit, or put stickers on my ride, or cook breakfast with. Or play Call of Duty and scream with me. Or have movie nights with. It’s more than I can ask for.”

“When did you figure out you loved her? When did you fall?”

“The first several weeks she was here. I figured it out soon after.”

“You fell in love with a Blossom who wouldn’t get out of bed?” Maxwell gave him a quizzical look.

Leo nodded. “And after. She was all put together at the airport, mostly. She let her guard down at my place. I saw the real Riley. I saw her at her worst. Then I saw her pull herself back together. She’s so strong, and hilarious, and sweet. She lights up a room when she walks in. She’s remarkable.”

“You don’t have to tell me what I already know.”

“Don’t say anything to her, okay? She has enough on her plate. I’m not doing that to her.”

“I won’t Leo. You should one day.”

Maxwell was definitely telling Drake.

Leo clapped him on the back. “Let’s find some steaks.”

——

Riley and Liam walked into Tracy’s office. Riley checked in at the desk. Riley was nervous, she picked at her nails and fidgeted. She sank into a chair, while Liam sat next to her. His arm was draped over the back of her chair.

He noticed her fidgeting. “Are you all right?”

Riley looked up. “Oh. Yeah. Nervous.”

Liam nodded. “I am as well.”

“Thank you for coming. It means a lot.”

Liam smiled. “Of course.”

A door across the room opened. A striking woman with dark red hair walked out. She was petite, and her hair was pulled into a chignon. She looked at Riley and smiled. “Come on in Riley. This is Liam, I presume.”

Riley nodded.

The woman held out her hand. “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Tracy.”

Liam shook her hand. “Nice to me you too Tracy.”

She nodded and ushered them into her office.

Tracy settled into her chair, Riley and Liam sat next to each other on the couch.

“I got a good summary of the conversations you had yesterday. It’s good that you’re talking in depth.”

She paused. “I know neither of you are religious, but may I share something?”

Riley and Liam nodded.

Tracy continued. “So. The Jewish concept of repentance and atonement are apt here. Repentance isn’t just apologizing. You are doing work. You are stepping outside yourself and realizing the impact you had on someone else. You can ask for forgiveness, and Riley can give it. Or not. That isn’t up to you, Liam.”

Liam nodded. “That makes sense.”

“You can still do the hard work and make it right. Then you get to atonement, which isn’t forgiveness or absolution, but a greater sense of your role. Who you are and who you want to be, Liam. You need to apologize until Riley believes it. Words alone won’t cut it. She can forgive without accepting your behavior. However. She does not owe you forgiveness.”

Liam nodded again. “I understand that. I know words aren’t enough. I have told Riley I will do whatever I can, whatever it takes to make this right.”

Tracy smiled. “Good. You seem to be on the right path. Riley has made incredible strides. I’m so proud of her.”

Riley blushed slightly.

Tracy checked her watch. “We have some time left. I would like to ask a question.”

Riley’s brow creased. “Sure.”

“You are the ruling monarchs of a country, yes?”

They nodded.

“What is that like? The division of labor, the pressures you face. Are you working together?”

Liam spoke first. “Yes. We have different responsibilities, but often work together during the day. Riley works as much if not more than I do.”

Riley nodded. “That sounds accurate.”

Tracy tapped her chin with her pen. “So after the affair was discovered, work stayed the same?”

Riley nodded. “Yes. I couldn’t let anyone see what was really going on. It would have caused issues.”

“So the pressure on both of you is extremely heavy?” Tracy leaned forward.

“I suppose so. The people, as well as the nobles and the Royal Council, among with the Queen Mother, bring us their troubles at all hours. There is no time off unless we schedule it months in advance.” Liam explained.

Tracy nodded. “Yet, you dropped everything to see Riley.”

Liam nodded. “It did not go over well. But I didn’t care.”

“Interesting.” Tracy thought for a moment. “I would ask you to consider; I don’t want to say quitting, but well, quitting. Or dividing power more evenly. This is far too much for two people.”

She took a breath. “I understand why Riley stayed 2 years now. The days were normal, for the most part. The nights were what shocked her back to reality.”

Tracy’s watch beeped. “That’s our time. I hope to see you both in a week. I’ve given you a lot to think about.” She turned to Riley. “We can still have our sessions twice a week in addition to this.”

Riley nodded. “Thank you Tracy.”

Liam shook Tracy’s hand. “Thank you.”

Riley and Liam walked out of Tracy’s office, hand in hand.

Liam glanced at her, seeing tears in her eyes. He just wanted to take her and run away to a place no one could find them. His duty was to her, not Cordonia. He’d swore not to become his father, and he was dangerously close to losing everything that mattered to him because he had become like his father.

Riley let go of Liam’s hand and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and held her.

“That was a good place to start. I’m starving.”

Liam chuckled. “Me too. Sushi?”

Riley let go of Liam and wiped her face. “Always. There’s a good place about a block from here.”

Liam stood up, offering her his hand. Riley took it and they strolled off together.

The whole way to the restaurant, Liam and Riley were quiet. They were each thinking about Tracy’s stance on Cordonia.

Over lunch, Liam finally spoke. “I didn’t expect to hear what she said about our jobs.”

“I’ve never heard you call it a job before. It was always your duty or birthright.” Riley picked up a tuna roll and popped it into her mouth. “I didn’t expect it either though.”

“I have been evaluating it. Since before you left.” Liam said quietly.

“Really?” Riley’s eyes widened.

“Yes. I thought about how hard you work, how hard I work. I remembered all the times dinner was interrupted because of some vital problem that really wasn’t that important. Or how many times we made plans for us that got pushed aside.”

“And?”

“I think getting rid of the monarchy might be good for Cordonia. The nobles have too much power. Some duchies take care of their people, others do not. Valtoria had a huge population increase because of you. It should be fair for everyone.”

Liam paused, and took Riley’s hand. “I think about all the bad my father did, that I have tried to undo. The only way to undo it is to start from scratch. It wasn’t just my father. The corruption and ignoring the average citizen started before that. Had the king, 5 kings ago, made sweeping changes, Cordonia would be better.”

Riley’s eyes were still wide. “I understand. I wasn’t born into this life, but I’ve tried my best. It feels like running up a muddy steep hill. And it won’t stop raining.”

Liam smiled warmly at her. “That’s accurate.”

He gripped her hand a little tighter. “I want to be here for you and us. The council doesn’t expect me back for 3 weeks. In the meantime, I’m going to propose ending the monarchy. Cordonia can become more of a democracy.”

Riley was stunned. She didn’t know what to say.

“Love, what do you think? I should have asked you, not told.”

“Liam. Don’t just do it for me, okay? Make sure it’s what you want. It’s all you’ve known, and if we don’t work out, I don’t want you to regret it.”

“I’ve taken you into consideration, yes. But if you hadn’t asked me to visit and we weren’t speaking, I would still be pushing ahead with this. The Cordonian people deserve better. So do we.”

“Okay. It sounds like you’ve thought it through. As long as it’s what you want.”

Liam beamed. “I’m going to email Hakim, Landon, and Rashad tonight. I have a feeling they’ll be easy to get on board. They can draw up a plan. 3 weeks is enough time to get a good start. We can edit and go over it when I get back. If you have anything to add at all, let me know.”

Riley nodded. “Okay.” The thought of going back filled her with dread. She didn’t want to. Maybe she wouldn’t have to. If things worked out, she could stay here while Liam finished up in Cordonia. If things didn’t work out, it didn’t matter.

She picked at her food. She thought she’d know what to do by now.


	19. Drabble-Drake Goes On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley sets Drake up with Ariadne, her friend from college.

Riley had been acting strange. First she’d asked about Kiara, who Drake was not dating. Then she asked Drake to go out to dinner, but she still wasn’t ready. Drake kept glancing at his watch. “Come on Brooks! You know I get hangry!”

The doorbell rang. Riley shot out of her room. “Don’t get up, I’ll do it.” Riley opened the door and ushered Ariadne in. “What a surprise!”

Ariadne frowned. “You asked me to meet…”

Riley cut her off. “Ari, this is Drake Walker. Drake, Ariadne Quinn. She was my roommate at NYU.”

His breath caught in his throat as he took her in. Her hair was long and honey brown, with gold strands that caught the light. Her olive skin was a perfect contrast. She had twinkling brown eyes framed by long lashes. Her lips were full and pink. She was taller than Riley by a few inches. She was dressed in a billowy floral jumpsuit that made her look like a goddess.

Drake stood and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Ariadne.”

Ari smiled and held his hand a second too long. She had seen photos of Drake, but wasn’t prepared for how badly they had done him justice. He wore a white button down and blue slacks. “Please, call me Ari. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Riley glanced at her watch. “Oh shoot. I have a conference call with my boss and an author. Hey I know! You and Ari can go without me!”

Drake wondered if she really thought he was going to buy any of what she just said. “That’s awfully convenient Brooks.”

She refused to take the bait. “Go. You’re hangry. Have fun!” She walked back to her room and shut the door.

Drake shook his head. “That wasn’t obvious.”

Ari laughed. “Riley was never good at subtlety.”

She gestured to the door. “Shall we?” Drake nodded and opened the door.

They took Ari’s truck. She had a full size green Dodge Ram that Drake wanted to steal.

They arrived at the restaurant, Steak Me Home Tonight. Drake grimaced. “Riley picked this place.”

Ari nodded. “The woman loves a pun.”

They were ushered to a table by an overly perky hostess. Drake ordered a drink called Whiskey Business, Ari ordered a Call Me Old Fashioned.

Drake was nervous. He’d been dating the same woman for the last few years. He didn’t have any guy friends who dated. Just Brooks. He decided that sitting in silence was worse than saying anything.

“So, tell me about yourself, Ari.” He cringed. That was what he chose to say, really?

Ari pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’ll give you a brief overview. I met Riley at NYU. She was my roommate and became like a sister. I tried to talk her out of going to Cordonia.”

Drake laughed. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

Ari bit the side of her lip. “Jury is still out. Back to that, I have NYU stories that she would kill me for telling.”

Drake raised his eyebrows. “These I need to hear. I’ll have to get you to spill.”

“Get enough whiskey in me, and I will.” Ari couldn’t believe how forward she was being. She never clicked with someone like this. Drake was handsome and funny. From all the stories Riley told her, he was sweet and compassionate too.

“Anyway. I was born in Argentina. My parents were killed when I was 3, and I was sent to my grandmother’s in the US. She raised me, and she just turned 92.”

“How did your parents die, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It was a long time ago. My father was a drug kingpin. They were killed by a rival cartel.”

Drake gasped and tried to cover it. “A cartel?”

Ari lifted a shoulder. “They’re common where I am from. I still keep in contact with my parent’s friends there.”

“So, your grandmother is 92?” Drake attempted to change the subject. 

“She’s dura.”

“Sorry?”

“Oh, it means tough in Spanish.” She wondered what her grandma would think of Drake. “I graduated with a double degree in architecture and environmental studies.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

Their drinks arrived. They each took a large sip.

“I think that’s it about me. Oh. Wait. I was married for a year just after NYU. He was killed in a burglary at our apartment. I kept his last name.”

Drake slid his hand across the table and touched her hand. “I’m sorry. That’s terrible.”

Ari smiled softly. “Thank you. Enough about me. You go.”

Drake cleared his throat. He hated talking about himself. “I grew up in Cordonia. My dad was killed when I was 15, he died protecting the king. My mom went back to Texas, leaving me and my little sister at the palace.”

Ari’s eyes widened. “She just left you there? How did you survive?”

“Liam’s family took us in. He made sure we were taken care of. I did odd jobs around the palace for a long time. When I was 18, I went off to college. I wanted to make something of myself. There was an assassination attempt soon after, and I dropped out of college to be there for Liam. I finally got into carpentry and apprenticed. So now I have an actual job.”

“He’s lucky to have such a devoted friend. Even if he’s a cabeza de pija.”

Drake almost choked on his whiskey. “Excuse me?”

“It means dick head. Riley told me what he did. I know cartel people in Argentina. He better watch his back.”

Her eyes flashed. Drake believed her. He was intimidated and a little turned on.

The waitress came back to take their orders. Ari ordered a Steak Bomb, while Drake decided on a Meatier Meteor.

Drake shook his head. Riley’s pun love was out of control.

Ari touched his arm lightly. “I know how you met Riley. But I’ve never gotten the full story. I know about the social season, Cordonia, but not how you got so close.”

“I was at the bar that night in New York. She showed us around and disappeared with Liam. Then she was on the plane the next day. She was so vibrant and different from people I knew.”

Drake took a drink. “I was an ass to her at first. I didn’t want to let her in and I didn’t want Cordonia to crush her. She wore me down. She found out it was my birthday and organized a party for me.”

Ari laughed. “Sounds like Riley.”

“She made me open up and talk to her. I used to be very angry and closed off. She just didn’t give up. We’ve been best friends ever since. She’s the person I’d call if I needed help with a dead body in the middle of the night.”

“You’re her person.”

“I guess so.”

Ari took a deep breath. Drake was too good to be true. He was funny, insightful, and in touch with his emotions. She fanned herself with a napkin.

Drake watched her. “Are you hot?”

Ari froze. “Oh. A little.”

Drake reached in his glass and pulled out an ice cube. He wrapped it in a napkin and handed it to her. “If you put that on the back of your neck, it’ll help.”

“Thank you.” She blushed. “So Riley says you have a cabin?”

“Yeah, it was my dad’s. I renovated it a little.”

“I have one north of here. I designed and built it myself. It took 3 years.”

Drake’s mouth went dry. “That’s amazing. You don’t happen to have pictures?”

She pulled out her phone. “I have about 300.”

Their food arrived. The rest of the meal was spent looking at photos of the cabin and talking about the various upgrades they each wanted to make to their respective homes and what Drake loved about Ari’s cabin.

They were discussing mountain hiking when the waitress cleared her throat. Drake glanced around. They were the only people left. Drake left a few bills on the table, adding a very generous tip. Ari noticed, putting another item in the pro list she was mentally making. So far she had no cons.

Ari unlocked her truck. “I’ll drop you back at Leo’s.”

Drake climbed in the truck. “Thank you.”

As she drove, Drake glanced at her. Riley had found him the perfect woman. He just met her, but he felt something similar to the moment he knew he and Riley would be friends. Similar, but much deeper.

Ari pulled up to Leo’s gate and punched in the code.

Drake puffed out a burst of air. “Leo gave you the code?! He told me Riley was the only one who had it. Riley won’t even tell me what it is.”

Ari shrugged. “I picked Riley up for work the first week at her job. He got tired of the intercom buzz waking him.”

The gate opened and she pulled through, stopping in front of the house. She put the truck in park.

“Why were you picking her up?”

“I hadn’t seen her in years and was excited to be in the same city again. My schedule changed, otherwise I’d still do it. I went into business for myself. The hours are longer.”

Drake nodded, impressed. “I had a really good time, Ari. I’m glad Riley set us up.”

Ari smiled. “I had a really good time too. I’d like to do this again, if you would?”

“Yes! I mean, yes that sounds nice.”

She handed him her phone. “Put your number in.” He did, she immediately texted him a smiley face. “There. We have each other’s numbers. Walk you to the door?”

“Isn’t it usually the other way around?”

“Yes.. But I drove.” She hopped out, Drake doing the same.

He reached for her hand reflexively, she took it and interlaced their fingers. Her hand was soft and warm, and he felt a small callus on her palm. God she was perfect.

Ari stopped at Leo’s door. She pulled Drake’s head down and kissed him hard on the lips. While he was recovering, she pulled her lips back and gave him a fierce, but all too brief hug.

“Call me.” She smiled and ran her finger down Drakes jaw line. He nodded, unable to form words.

She walked back to her truck, Drake still watching. “Good night!”

“Good night.” He lifted a hand and waited until her truck was out of sight. He opened Leo’s door as quietly as he could.

Riley was waiting for him on the couch. “It’s so late. How did it go? Did you like the place? Do you like Ari?”

She bounced around like an excited puppy.

Drake laughed. “Riley. She’s perfect. We talked so much.”

Riley clapped. “Yes! You must name your first born Riley!”

“It was one date!”

“I’m taking that as a yes. Oh Drake. You deserve someone wonderful. I think you’ll be so happy together.”

Drake slapped his forehead. “One date! Calm down!”

Little did Drake know that in the not so distant future, he and Ari would be attending the wedding of a friend, engaged and expecting their first child. Not to be named Riley.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake barbecues. Riley makes a discovery that changes everything…again. Leo is there for Riley.

Riley and Liam got back just time to see Leo heading to the backyard to grill.

“Hey kids!” He yelled. “Come to help me cook?”

Leo sized them up quickly. Liam looked happier than he’d seen him since he got here. Riley looked tired and worried.

Riley shook her head. “I can’t grill. I’d probably blow something up.”

“Ok, fair point. That leaves Liam. He can’t grill either, but I’ll teach him.” Leo slung his arm over Liam’s shoulders and pushed him outside.

Riley wandered into the living room and sank into the couch. She didn’t see Max or Drake. She wondered what they were up to. She wanted to take a nap. She kicked off her shoes, pulled the bun out of her hair, and snuggled into the couch. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Drake was in the kitchen chopping vegetables. Leo had said he drank too much to handle a knife, but apparently fire was okay. He heard Liam go outside, assuming Riley followed him. He sliced onions, mushrooms, and peppers; piling them on a plate to take to Leo. He grabbed a pair of tongs, he didn’t know if Leo had brought any out. He left the kitchen, going through the living room. He almost dropped the plate when he saw Riley sleeping.

She was on her side, hair fanned out behind her. She had a small smile on her lips as she breathed evenly. He set the plate down on the coffee table and unfolded a blanket from the back of the couch. He spread it over her, doing so gently so she wouldn’t wake up. He smiled at her, before turning to get the plate he set down.

Drake walked outside. “Brooks is passed out on the couch.”

“Emotional day.” Liam replied with a shrug.

“Hey where’s Max?” Leo glanced around.

“Same as Brooks. He never caught up on sleep from the other night.”

Riley woke up to a shout. She shot up on the couch, trying to untangle herself from the blanket she didn’t remember pulling over herself. She looked in the direction of the shout. Leo was holding a burning onion ring and yelling. She shook her head. Jesus.

She stretched, working herself free from the blanket. Riley poked her head outside the back door. “Leo, what are you doing?”

“Drake bet me I couldn’t catch the onion slice on fire. Proved him wrong!”

“You sure did. Now who’s going to eat that?”

Leo smirked. “You like burnt stuff. All yours.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “Is dinner done? Do you need help?”

“It’s done.” Drake piped up. “The bet was to see who got to wake you up. I lost, obviously. You looked so peaceful, no one wanted to.”

Riley smiled. “Aw, marshmallow. And other softies.”

Leo frowned. Liam laughed. “Let’s go eat, love.”

“Wait, what about Max?”

Drake groaned. “Guess I get to wake a different Sleeping Beauty.” He trudged into the house.

After dinner, they sat around Leo’s above ground fire pit. Drake was making s’mores for everyone. Riley was lost in her thoughts. She was replaying the day, therapy and lunch. All the Cordonia stuff. It was a lot.

“Brooks?”

Riley blinked. “Sorry, I was not here.” She took the s’more. “Yum.”

Leo touched her arm. “You okay?”

Riley nodded. “Just thinking.”

Leo nodded. “Want something to drink?”

“Alcoholic?”

“Sure.”

“Yes please.”

Leo went into the house, coming back with a six pack of Modelo Especial between his fingers. Riley’s eyes lit up.

“Ooo, I like that beer!”

“Just don’t drink it all this time.” Leo joked. He opened it and handed her one.

“This goes good with chocolate.”

Drake frowned. “Beer doesn’t go with chocolate.”

“I used to think that. It does.”

“Careful, you haven’t had anything to drink in almost a week. You might have turned into a lightweight.” Leo smirked.

“Haha never.”

Maxwell watched Riley and Leo joke, seeing it a little differently since Leo’s revelation. Leo was the same though. You’d never be able to tell.

He glanced at Liam, who was fighting to keep his eyes open. Jet lag was a bitch.

Liam stood. “I’m afraid I’m still getting used to the time change. I’m exhausted.”

Riley patted his arm. “Gonna crash in my bed again?”

“No. I felt bad doing it last night.”

Leo chimed in. “You can take my bed. I’ll crash on the couch. Riles can sleep in her bed.”

Liam nodded, too tired to argue. “Okay. Can I plug my phone in your room? My charger is in there.”

Riley nodded. Liam knelt next to her, kissing her softly on the cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night Liam.”

Liam disappeared through the doors.

Maxwell grinned. “Let’s play a drinking game!”

“Okay!” Riley agreed. “Which one?”

“Never have I ever?” Drake glanced at Riley.

“Only if there’s a rule that you can’t gang up on people.”

“Deal.”

“I’ll start!” Maxwell squirmed in his chair excitedly. “Oh I got one! Never have I ever been in love.”

They all drank. Riley looked at Leo, astonished. “Who?”

Leo waved her away. “It was a million years ago, when I was young.”

“Awww. So sweet. Who’s next?”

“Riley. You go.” Drake offered.

Riley tapped her lips. “Never have I ever been on a roller coaster.”

Leo and Drake drank. Leo looked at Riley. “Never?”

“Nope.”

“We have to fix that. I’m gonna take you to Disneyland.”

Riley clapped. “Really? I’ve always wanted to go!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Can we go?” Maxwell almost shouted. “No roller coasters here either!”

Leo laughed. “We can all go. Make a day of it.”

“Leo you’re up!” Riley sang.

“Never have I ever watched a Leonardo DiCaprio movie.”

All but Leo drank. Riley gasped. “How is that possible?”

Leo shrugged. “Not my thing.”

“We’re watching Titanic, Leo. It is happening.”

“Fine. Drake’s turn.”

“Never have I ever had a pet.”

Maxwell drank. “No one else? This is so sad.”

Riley shrugged. “I have enough trouble taking care of myself . This is why I didn’t adopt that corgi on tour.”

“My peacocks are amazing. Even if they don’t like hugs.”

Riley snorted. “One more round or done?”

“Done.” Leo and Drake said in unison.

“Aw. But we learned so much about each other!”

Maxwell shivered. “I’m chilly. And sleepy. I’m going to bed.” He hugged Riley and waved at Leo and Drake.

Riley smiled. “That Max.”

Drake stood. He wasn’t tired, but Maxwell said he wanted to talk to him before bed. “I’m going to go too. Thanks for dinner and beer Leo.”

Riley stood up and he wrapped her in a hug. “Night Brooks.”

“Night marshmallow.” He ruffled her hair and went inside.

“I’m a little cold too.” Riley rubbed her arms. “Do you want to go in?”

Leo stoked the fire a little. “I can get you a blanket, if you wanna hang a while.”

Riley nodded. “That sounds good.” Leo walked inside, grabbing the plaid blanket off the coat rack.

He came back out. Riley had moved her chair next to his. He sat, draping the blanket over her.

“You aren’t cold?” He shook his head.

“Liam is talking about getting rid of the monarchy.”

“Good.”

She laughed. “I knew that’d be your response. I just don’t want him to do it for me.”

“He brought it up casually a few years ago, if that makes you feel better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I wondered if he’d ever follow through.”

“I’m just afraid of him giving it up, and us not working out.” She knocked on the wooden arm of her chair.

“I don’t think it’s just for you. Liam’s tired. Cordonia is a lot. You know.”

“I do. Thanks. I feel better.”

“Anytime babe.”

“Ready to go in? You get your bed back.”

Riley nodded and got up, unwrapping herself from the blanket and folding it. “Can I sleep on the couch again? You can take my bed.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch with you. I’m not taking your bed. Why we even have beds, I don’t know. We’re on the couch more than our bedrooms.”

Riley shrugged. “The couch is comfy. Let’s go watch a boat sink.”

Leo groaned. “That’ll put me to sleep at least.”

Riley hung the blanket up. “I’m gonna grab sweats. I’m still cold.”

Leo nodded. “I’ll set up the couch.”

Riley went to her room, digging through clothes to find her NYU sweatshirt. She heard the clunk of something hitting the floor. She crawled around and saw it. Liam’s phone. Oops.

She plugged it in, watching the screen to make sure it still worked. It started up, notifications pinging. He must have forgotten to plug it in. She set it down, but a notification caught her eye.

There was no name, just a red stop sign symbol. Riley got a pang in her stomach. Her fingers trembled as she scanned the notification.

Thought you were with your wife. Have you got the itch to finish what I tried to start that day in the garden? O.

Riley sat. What?

Riley’s fingers shook as she unlocked the phone. She scrolled above the text from Olivia. Only one other message. Liam had sent her a link to a medieval weapons auction. This morning. Riley remembered seeing Liam scrolling on his phone when she left her room. Before therapy. Olivia had responded two hours ago.

Riley sat down heavily. He texted Olivia this morning. It didn’t make sense. Olivia had taken it as a sign of interest. What happened in the garden? What hadn’t Liam told her?

She stood. Fuck him. He thought so little of her, of trying to repair this. She was so stupid. Her fingers began to cramp. She looked down. She hadn’t noticed she was still clutching the phone. She turned and threw it as hard as she could at the wall. It exploded. She cringed. Oops.

Leo burst through the door. “Are you okay? What was that?” He saw the phone pieces. “Was that yours?”

She shook her head.

Leo looked at her. Her face was flushed, her hands clenched. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes glittered, but not with tears.

“Riles. What’s going on?”

She didn’t answer. She walked around him and left. Leo turned and followed, he saw her going up the stairs. Oh shit. This wasn’t going to be good. He stayed at the bottom, ready to move if he needed to.

Riley slammed open Leo’s door, the sound echoing. Liam sat straight up. “What the?”

“What happened in the garden with Olivia?” She breathed slowly, watched him carefully. There it was. The flinch.

“Riley.”

“What happened?” Her teeth were clenched so tightly her jaw began to ache.

“She tried to-“ Liam couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I stopped it, but it went farther than it should have.”

Riley felt as if she turned to ice, her chest still on fire. “What does any of that mean?”

Liam sighed. “She got on her knees. I thought she was kidding. When she started to unzip me, I didn’t stop. I pushed her away once she touched…” Liam tried to catch Riley’s eye. “She touched me, I stopped it. That was all.”

“Great. She tried to blow you. Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Nothing had really happened. I should have stopped her sooner. I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“Why did you text Olivia?”

“What?”

“Why did you text Olivia?”

“Riley. Calm down.”

Riley felt her face flush again with rage. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“There was a historical society in Italy having an auction. I knew she’d want to know about it. They didn’t release the info to the public.” Liam rubbed his eyes.

“You texted her while I was getting dressed. Before we went to therapy.”

“I did.”

“We’re supposed to be working on rebuilding trust. If I accidentally see your phone screen, I shouldn’t be smacked in the face with something like that. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What?”

“You heard me. If it was so innocent, why not say anything?”

“I didn’t think it was important. I haven’t texted her in 2 years.”

“And you celebrated that milestone by doing it? How are you not understanding this?”

“Should I have told you? Yes, I see that now. But it isn’t anything to get so upset over. I’m here now. I am trying.”

Riley laughed bitterly. “You’re trying? How is texting the woman you had an affair with trying? This.” She gestured between them. "This is over. You can go home. I refuse to live this way, never trusting you, always wondering what will try to break me next. I did it for two horrible years. I was so fucking stupid to hope, to try again.”

She was on the verge of tears, all the rage evaporated. “Did I ever really know you? You used to tell me I was the only one who ever wanted you, not the title. I think you would have preferred the opposite. A political loveless marriage would have been better for you. You could have had an arrangement. All the affairs you wanted. No repercussions.”

Liam jumped up. “You do know me. You know me. I love you.”

Riley stepped away from him. “Your I love you’s are bandages. They cover the wound, but don’t heal it. You don’t treat the person you love this way. We were supposed to be partners. We share nothing.”

He moved closer, tried to hug her. She shoved him back. “I. AM. DONE.” She shouted each word. Her whole body shook. She wasn’t sure with what. Sadness? All the fight had left her.

She sank to the floor, not trusting her legs.

Leo ran up the stairs. Riley had stopped yelling. The quiet worried him. He saw her seated the floor, Liam standing next to her. Leo brushed past Liam as if he wasn’t there.

“Riles. Let’s go, okay?”

She looked at him, the pain naked on her face. Leo steeled himself. Even when she wouldn’t get out of bed, she didn’t look this wrecked. He had to be strong for her. She needed him.

Leo lifted her, supporting her back with one arm, her legs with the other. She put her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

“I’m gonna take you to the couch. Is that okay?”

She nodded. Leo went down the stairs slowly. He set her gently on the couch, leaning her against the cushions. She sank back, her body shaking with sobs. Leo looked up as Liam came down the stairs, eyes wild.

Leo walked over. “It’s not the time. Go back to bed, okay?”

Liam stared at him. “Did you hear her? Do you know?”

Leo nodded.

“I don’t understand. I need to talk…”

Leo interrupted. “Go to bed. She’s not in a good place.”

“I know that.”

“Right now? She looks worse than when she was in bed for 2 weeks. Go. To. Bed. You can talk tomorrow.”

Liam’s eyes were full of emotion. He looked at Riley. “I have to-“

“You’ve done enough. She doesn’t fucking trust you. Why would she? Get your fucking shit together. If there is anything you haven’t told her, you need to do it tomorrow. The only reason I am not filling your face with punches right now is because Riley doesn’t need that. I’d be doing it to make myself feel better. Go the fuck to sleep.”

Liam stared at Riley again. He turned and went up the stairs, quietly shutting the door. Leo let out a breath.

“Riley.” She wasn’t crying anymore, just staring blankly in the direction of the television. “Riles.”

“Yeah?”

“C’mon. PJ time. Then we’ll get comfy. Okay?”

“Okay.” She got up and went to her room. Leo followed. He grabbed her favorite black pj pants and a green tank. 

“Here Riles.” She took them from him. “I’ll be right outside, okay?” She nodded. He shut the door and stood by it. Riley came out less than a minute later in her pjs.

Drake stood in the hall. “Is everyone okay? I heard yelling.”

Leo shook his head. “It’s fine for now. I’ll fill you in later, okay?”

Drake nodded. “I heard most of it. Night.” He touched Riley’s shoulder. “Get some sleep, okay?”

She nodded. “Night.”

“I’m gonna grab sweats out of the laundry room. Be right back.” Leo dashed to the back of the house, grabbing blue sweatpants. He pulled off his shirt and pants and pulled them on. He walked quickly back to the couch.

Riley was sitting cross legged, biting a nail. She looked up.

Leo sat next to her. “Do you want to talk?”

“It wasn’t enough to lie to me for a year. He had to do it again.”

“That’s not on you.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Don’t take this on. You did this last time. You make that son of a bit—nice lady feel like shit. He should.”

“I’m not enough. Or something.”

“You are so enough. Liam’s issues are his. Not yours.”

“Leo.”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry. I’m pathetic right now.”

“You’re tired. Let’s get some sleep. You can get in your bed.”

“No. Smells like Liam.”

“Okay.” Leo pulled the blanket off the back of the couch.

“Leo?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Can you hold me?”

“Sure.”

Leo swung his legs up and patted the couch. “Come on.”

Riley settled in next to him, adjusting her body so one leg was resting on top of his, her head and one arm resting on his shoulder and chest. Leo covered her with his arms, shifting onto his side slightly so he could hold her tighter.

“This is not how I thought the day would end.” Riley’s voice was tired.

“It went downhill really fucking fast. Can I do anything?”

“This is good. Thank you Leo. I don’t know where I’d be without you. Probably dead.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Sorry. Gallows humor.” Riley sighed, listening to Leo’s heartbeat. “I don’t know what to do now.”

“Take it a day at a time. Tomorrow, you can talk to Tracy about it. Don’t worry about the day after.”

“I can do that.”

“You got this babe.” Leo ran one of his hands through her hair.

“I don’t. But thanks for saying it anyway.”

“Want me to sing to you?”

“I must really look awful. No Nine Inch Nails or Nickelback.”

Leo chuckled. “Okay.” He thought for a minute, then sang quietly, his low baritone soothing Riley.

“Hello

I’ve waited here for you

Everlong

Tonight I throw myself in two

Out of the red

Out of her head she sang

Come down and waste away with me

Down with me

Slow, how you wanted it to be

I’m over my head

Out of her head she sang

And I wonder

When I sing along with you

If everything could ever feel this real forever

If anything could ever be this good again

The only thing I’ll ever ask of you

You’ve got to promise not to stop when I say when”

Leo looked at Riley. She was breathing deeply. He kissed her head and closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley talks to her therapist about Liam’s latest betrayal. Drake finds out about Leo’s secret. Leo and Drake confront Liam.

Liam woke up the next morning. He hadn’t slept well all night. He’d heard Leo and Riley talk a bit, then nothing. He knew he was wrong. He’d forgotten himself and texted Olivia like nothing happened, like they were friends. Then the garden debacle. He should have told Riley before. She’d have been angry, but nothing like last night. He’d had the audacity to tell her she was overreacting. He covered his face with his hands. He glanced at Leo’s clock. It was 6 am. He needed to get more sleep.

Riley woke up in Leo’s arms. She was sore, partially from the run, partially from letting her emotions take over. Her chest felt like an elephant had been sitting on it. “Ouch.” She whispered.

Leo’s eyes popped open. “You okay?”

“Yes. Sore. Sorry.”

“What time is it?”

Riley shrugged. Leo stretched an arm out and tapped at his phone on the coffee table.

“It’s 830. We should get up. How are you?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up.”

“Right.” Leo slid his arms from around Riley and pushed himself up. Riley sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. I feel gross.” Riley stood.

“Okay. Want toast or something?”

“Toast is good.”

Riley went to her room and shut the door. She stripped off her pajamas and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. She stepped into the shower, wetting her hair.

She was so tired of being blindsided. She’d believed everything Liam said. She knew he was obtuse sometimes, but he definitely knew all of this was not okay. Maybe it was on purpose. He didn’t have the balls to dump her, so he was getting her to do it.

Nah. Liam wasn’t that much of a coward. Was he? She scrubbed her scalp. How could he and Leo be so different? Leo had told Liam she was here, and apologized profusely hours later. She might never had known Leo spilled the beans, but he didn’t care. He’d just wanted to make it up to her.

She rinsed her hair and worked in conditioner. She grabbed her washcloth and poured some of her lemon verbena body wash on it. She scrubbed, trying to remove the memory of seeing that text, of picturing them in the garden. She rinsed her hair, squeezing out excess water.

She wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her teeth. She was hungry. She rubbed the towel over her body, then wrapped it around her hair and went to her closet. She pulled out a black tank and black ripped jeans. She grabbed her black leather jacket for later. She quickly dressed. She applied mascara and lined her eyes in kohl. Her lips were chapped. She found her lip mask and rubbed it in. That’d help. She pulled on a pair of red heels she loved. They usually boosted her mood. She needed all the help she could get. She pulled the towel off her head, and fluffed her hair. She’d let it dry naturally. 

Leo was in the kitchen eating leftover curry. Riley walked in, and wrinkled her nose. “You have an iron stomach.”

He lifted the fork. “I do. Your toast and oj is on the counter.”

“Thank you kind sir.” She took a bite. He’d slathered the butter on, just the way she liked it.

Drake appeared. “I’m coming with.”

“Morning to you too Drake.” Riley took a sip of orange juice.

“I’m serious. I feel like I don’t know what’s going on with you. Let me help.”

Riley softened. “I am going alone.”

Drake crossed his arms over his chest. “No.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m texting Leo when I get there and leave. I am fine.” She said the last word firmly, hoping it would convince Drake, as well as herself.

Drake relented. “You aren’t fine. But I’ll stay here.”

Riley paused. “Is he up yet?”

“I haven’t heard him.” Leo said. “Is Max up?”

“Not sure. I’ll check. Send him up to Liam while Brooks is gone?”

Leo nodded. “Sounds good.” Drake left the kitchen.

Riley finished her toast. “Leo. I’m not doing great. I feel horrible. I just want that out there.”

Leo rubbed her back. “Thanks for the heads up. You sure I can’t come with?”

Riley shook her head. “I’ll be alright.” She needed to do this by herself.

“Just worry about breathing and talking to Tracy. Okay?”

Riley nodded. Drake came back in, followed by Max.

“Blossom. Are you okay? Drake gave me the highlights.”

“I don’t know. You okay to hang out with Liam?”

Maxwell nodded. “Yeah. Drake says he’s probably a mess. I’ll make him eat and try to talk sense into him.”

Riley nodded. “You’re a good friend. I have to go. Love you.”

“I love you too Blossom.” Riley touched his cheek and left. Drake looked out the window, eyes widening when he saw Leo’s beloved Rover.

“You really do love her.” He turned to look at Leo; who did not look happy. “Maxwell told me about your conversation at the store.”

Leo exhaled sharply. “Figured he might.”

“I won’t say anything. Wouldn’t want to be accused of emotional fluffing.”

“Everyone tells you everything. Sorry man. I didn’t know you were so close and it threw me.”

Drake nodded. “For the record, I’m not in love with her. I never have been. She’s my best friend, and not my type.”

Leo nodded. “Well I know that now. She said as much.”

“Maxwell said you’re never going to tell her.”

“You see her. Does she need me unloading on top of everything? Plus there’s the whole married to my brother thing.”

Drake shook his head. “I don’t know. You’re constantly hanging out, usually touching. You sleep together more often than not. She loves you.”

“She’s going through some serious shit. It would be unfair. I might, when she’s in a good place. If she dumps my brother. Sounds gross when I say it like that.”

“Half brother?”

“Nope. Worse.”

Maxwell trudged up the stairs. He didn’t know what to expect. He knocked on the door. He heard a muffled “yes?” He opened it.

Liam was up, sitting in one of Leo’s chairs. His eyes were bloodshot.

“Hey buddy. How long have you been up?”

Liam glanced at the clock. “Not long. Are the others up?”

Maxwell fidgeted. “Blossom had an appointment. Drake and Leo are in the kitchen.”

Liam nodded. “Okay. I’m going to stay at a hotel, I made a reservation. It’s a block away.”

Maxwell’s eyes bugged. “Why?”

“I don’t want to make Riley worse by being here.”

Maxwell had enough. “Your presence isn’t hurting her! Your actions are! You texted Olivia and didn’t tell her. Then she plugs in your phone and Olivia’s trying to slide into your DM’s. Oh, and I heard about the garden. I’ve taken Bartie to play there. Disgusting. You keep messing with her head.”

Liam stared at Maxwell. He’d never heard him talk that way to anyone.

“You either want to make things right or you don’t. Figure it out! You are hurting her with your indecision and lies! I don’t understand you.”

“I didn’t…”

“I’m not finished. This is all hypothetical. This is IF she gives you yet another chance. Which frankly, I don’t think she should. Blossom is a much better person than I am, but I’m pretty sure she’s at her limit. I hope Olivia’s ice claw was worth it. Here’s what you are doing: cancel your hotel. Move into the guest room with me or Drake. Yes, you’ll share a bed. Get over it. Now get dressed and come downstairs and eat breakfast.”

Drake heard Liam’s voice. He felt the anger rise in him. He’d seen Riley this morning. She looked sad and angry and determined all at once. He was tired of his friend hurting her. He was going to talk to him.

He climbed the stairs. “Maxwell, Leo needs to tell you something.”

Maxwell’s mouth formed an o. “Really? I’m coming Leo!” He raced out.

Drake turned to Liam. “You fucking asshole.”

“Drake. It’s-“

“No. Shut up. This is your final screwup. Understand?”

“I’m not-“

“I have seen Brooks become a shell of her former self over the past 2 years. I watched her get drunk and sob. I watched her keep it together so she wouldn’t make you look bad.”

Drake walked closer to Liam. “She was doing better. Leo helped her, in a way you wouldn’t. If I were here when Leo convinced her to invite you, I would have tried like hell to change her mind. She never should have asked you. The second you knew where she was, you should have dropped everything and gone to her.”

“I couldn’t just-“

“Maxwell and I did. Even hungover as hell, Brooks was doing better. Her throwing up was more alive than I’ve seen her in a long time. She was Brooks again.”

“Drake.”

“SHUT UP.”

Liam closed his mouth.

“Last night. I have never seen her like that. She looked like everything inside of her had been scraped out. I watched Leo hold her and sing to her.”

Liam’s eyebrows raised. Leo sang?

“She told him she’d be dead without him. You know, she’s right. Leo picked her up when she needed it. I couldn’t, she was too busy making sure I wasn’t worried about her. You just didn’t give a fuck. You need to own that she would probably be dead, if she hadn’t come here. Really think about that.”

Liam’s eyes filled. Drake saw.

“Good. I hope that text to Olivia was worth it. Riley said you blocked her number?”

“I did. She called me after she saw Riley. It was a new number. I still have the old one blocked.”

“She just came here to get a read on the situation. That fucking snake. She must have decided your text meant you wanted to start up again.”

“I suppose so.”

“You stay out of Brooks’ way. If you hurt her again. Ever. You won’t need to worry about stepping down as king.”

Drake left, trying to get a hold of himself. He should have done more these past 2 years. He wasn’t really there when she needed him. He looked down the stairs at Leo. At least someone had been.

Riley pulled into Tracy’s office. She texted Leo quickly to tell him she was there. She gave herself a few moments to breathe. “Okay. Let’s get this over with.” She opened the door and stepped out.

Riley went through the doors, checked in and began to pace. Tracy came out almost immediately.

“Riley, let’s go in.” Riley nodded and followed her.

Riley took a seat on the couch. Tracy sat across from her.

“How are you this morning?”

“I feel numb.”

“Let’s get it all on the table. Walk me through it.”

Riley went over the whole night. Finding the text, confronting Liam, and Leo comforting her. By the end, she was shaking and sobbing.

Tracy handed her a box of tissues. “I’m going to say something and I need you to listen carefully, okay?”

Riley nodded, wiping her eyes. “Liam’s treatment of you is inexcusable. I’ll admit I was optimistic when we had the session.” She paused. “Yesterday.”

“Trust is the most important thing here. The 2 years of silence is bad enough. He didn’t tell you the entire story. You had started to rebuild the trust. A tiny amount, but it was there. This blew that up.”

Tracy rubbed the spot between her eyebrows. “He needs to examine the behavior and ensure he doesn’t do it again. He has not, if he texted the woman involved. That’s the hard part. He has to accept responsibility.”

“Now. You told him it was over?”

“I did.”

“Do you mean it?”

“I did when I said it.”

“Riley, you’re scared and angry. You have every right to be. If he left tomorrow, would you be okay with his decision?”

“No. There is still so much we need to talk about and sort through.”

“Do you want my opinion?”

“Please.”

“I think you are done. I think you need closure. I’ve been talking to you for over a month now. You have always talked about him as if he were in the past.”

Riley burst into tears again. “I have?”

“Yes. It’s okay to be sad about not being with him. You loved him very much. It’s also okay to say that his actions are not okay. It’s perfectly fine not to know where you stand right now. Give yourself more credit. This is not a failure in your part.”

Riley nodded, trying to process this.

“Do you think he would come in again with you?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Try. Even if you are unable to save your marriage, you deserve that closure.” Tracy patted her arm. “I’m not concerned about him. I am concerned about you. You’ve been through a serious trauma. Liam visiting dredged a lot of that up. Then there’s another huge betrayal. It’s a lot for anyone.”

Tracy smiled. “You’re doing extraordinarily well, Riley. You may not feel it, but you are. Let’s plan on day after tomorrow for an appointment. Same time?”

Riley nodded.

You take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything at all.”

“Thank you again.”

Tracy stood up and walked her out. Riley left the building and sat in Leo’s car. She tried to process everything Tracy said. They needed to talk more. As much as the thought made her stomach hurt.

She texted Leo. “On my way home.”

His reply was quick. “See you soon. 

She put the car in gear. She’d take the long way home.

——

Liam had finally come down to eat.

Drake was outside messing with the grill. Maxwell was watching corgi videos. Leo was glaring at Liam.

“Please. Sit.” Leo motioned to the table.

Liam sat. “Is everyone getting a turn this morning?”

Leo furrowed his brow. “Sounds like a question Olivia could answer.”

Liam reddened.

“I know I laid into you the night you got here. Right now, it’s story time. I’m going to tell you a story.”

Liam did not enjoy the queasy feeling that slammed his stomach.

“Let’s talk Olivia. Since you’re so entranced by her. Olivia showed up one day. I was asleep. Riley let her in. I offered to back her up. She didn’t need it. Riley handled that frigid bitch with so much class, the Queen of England wanted lessons in it. I did not, but it was worth it. If I recall correctly, I called her Catherine the Great and commented on an ass video she sent you.”

Liam put his face in his hands.

Leo kept talking. “Riles and I went on a run after. Do you know what she said? That Olivia wasn’t so different from her. The woman you fucked around with behind her back showed up, and she found common ground with her. She didn’t tear her down or call her names like normal people would.”

“That’s when I knew for sure I was in love with her.” Leo thought.

“And what do you do? Text her again. Breaking Riley once wasn’t enough. You fucker. If Riles asks, I will boot your ass. She won’t ask though. That’s another thing I said, about why she and Olivia are different. Riley has the biggest goddamn heart.”

Liam lifted his guess. “Leo. I didn’t mean to.”

“You never do. You just act however you feel, everyone else be damned. Now. If you pull any more shit on Riles, I will murder you. And not in a nice way.”

Leo turned to leave. “Oh fuck it.” He turned back around and punched Liam. Just once, his fist connecting with his jaw. Liam slumped back, grabbing his face.

Leo left, running into Drake. Leo’s hand hurt. Drake looked at him warily. “What happened?”

“I punched him.”

“How’d it feel?”

“Fucking great. I need more though. What’s a good way to get Liam upset without talking to him?”

Drake thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. “Play Lemonade. Brooks did it a lot, and he had no idea what it was about. He just got tired of hearing it.” He laughed. “This one time, she deleted all his music off his phone and just had Lemonade in there. He was so confused.”

“How is Liam not aware of Beyoncé? How did he not figure it out from the lyrics?”

Drake shrugged. “Liam’s head lives in his ass a lot more than it used to.”

“Clearly.” Leo grabbed his phone and synced it to the television. He figured those speakers would be loudest. The first track of Lemonade shook the house.

Liam had an ice pack on his jaw and was attempting to eat a blueberry muffin. Maxwell was keeping an eye on him for some reason. He heard loud music. After a few lyrics, he recognized it and groaned. “Not again.”

Maxwell hid a grin. “This is Beyoncé. This album is all about her husband cheating. Blossom had it on repeat for a reason.” He glared at Liam and walked out of the kitchen. He high fived Drake and Leo, who were on the couch.

Riley walked into the house. She’d cried the whole way home. The music was so loud the keys on the hook were shaking. She paused, listening. Why was Leo listening to Lemonade?

She saw Drake, Leo, and Maxwell on the couch. Leo was singing along to Freedom. Maxwell was dancing.

“Why is it so loud?” She yelled.

“The better to hear Beyoncé rage!” shouted Leo.

Drake had no expression on his face. He hated this music, but if it annoyed Liam, he was good.

“Can you turn it down? I can’t hear myself think.” Riley put a hand to her forehead. Leo hit a button. Silence.

Drake stood and walked to her. “You okay? How’d it go?”

“Um.” Nope, she wasn’t crying again. “I’m better. It went good.”

Drake stood and embraced her. “It’s okay Brooks. You can cry. I won’t tell.”

She laughed. “I might later. I cried all morning.” She stepped back. “Thank you. My marshmallow.”

She looked around. “Where’s Liam?”

Maxwell pointed to the kitchen. “Eating breakfast.”

“Wow. He slept late.” Drake and Leo exchanged a look. Riley caught it.

“What happened? Tell me now.”

Drake scratched his neck and glanced at Leo.

“Fine.” Leo mumbled. “Drake and I talked to Liam. Then I punched him.”

“You WHAT?”

“I couldn’t help it! I was telling him about how badass you were when Olivia was here and I got too mad. I’m not sorry.”

“Leo Rys. If anyone is punching Liam, it is me. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Riley sat next to him on the couch and clasped her arms around him. “I love you.” Leo chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Now. I need to go talk to Liam. You all, do not interrupt. Got it?”

They nodded. Riley walked to the kitchen. Liam was at the table, holding ice to his jaw. He saw her and stood.

“You can sit. How’s the jaw?”

“Bruised.”

Riley didn’t care. “Liam. I need you to tell me everything that happened between you and Olivia. I’ve seen the texts. Are there any I don’t know about? What about the garden? Just start from the beginning and tell me all of it.”

Liam took a deep breath. “Olivia complimented me on a new law. I responded, she flirted and I flirted back. She sent a lot of suggestive photos. I didn’t send any. We never talked about you. The only text you didn’t know about was the one I sent to Olivia yesterday. I assume she texted back, but I didn’t see it. It was about the incident in the garden obviously.”

Riley nodded. “What about that? Where was I?”

Liam thought for a moment. “It was the night of Francesco’s visit. 2 ½ years ago. I was wandering the garden, thinking. Olivia showed up. She said something about rumors I liked it outdoors, and I said “wouldn’t you like to know?” I was joking and being inappropriate, but she took it as a challenge. You know the rest.”

Riley fought to keep control. “So while I was talking to Francesco and entertaining the other diplomats, you were outside with Olivia? I remember thinking it was odd. You never left events like that before, not without me at least.”

“I know. I was in the midst of that affair with Olivia. I was so confused. I didn’t know where to turn. I honestly think I left my phone on the counter that day so you would find out. She’d been texting me more and more, and I was drowning. I was too much of a coward to tell you. I didn’t know how to refuse her. I should have.”

Riley rubbed her temples. She suddenly had a headache. “I don’t know what to do with that right now. Oh, you need a new phone.”

“Why?”

“It hit a wall.”

“Oh. I have another in my bag.”

“Do you always carry a spare?”

“Yes. Just in case.”

“Tracy wants you to come to therapy with me again.”

Liam nodded. “I can do that.” He opened his mouth and closed it.

“What?”

“Didn’t you say it was over?”

“Yes.”

“Is it?”

“Tracy seems to think I need closure in order to move on.”

“What do you think?”

Riley shrugged. “I know Tracy is right about closure. I can just go from there.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Awesome. I’m glad you experience emotions.”

Liam started. This was new.

Riley stood. She walked out without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Liam return to therapy. Liam starts to open up about past behavior. Riley weighs her choices.

The next few days passed in a blur. Riley went about her life as if Liam wasn’t there. She went to work, had lunch with Ari, and signed up for her last semester. Leo spent time at the bar he owned, a surprise to everyone but Riley. They didn’t know he owned it, just that he liked to be there. He’d scowled at that.

Riley spoke to Liam once, to tell him what time therapy would be the next day. He nodded, then went to bed. Maxwell and Drake ended up sharing a room. Neither wanted to be around Liam. He couldn’t blame them.

Riley opened her door. She was dressed in a simple black sheath dress, her hair loose. Her stomach was in knots. She wanted today to be over. Leo kept telling her she had to get through it to get past it. She hated when he was right sometimes. She walked to the kitchen, startled when she saw Liam sitting there. He seemed rumpled, his white shirt slightly wrinkled. He still had a purple bruise on his jaw from the punch. He looked up, and she was face to face with Liam’s watery ocean blue eyes. She stepped back.

Liam stood, using his palm to clear his eyes.

Riley debated going back to bed.

Liam looked at her, at his wife. “Love.”

She closed her eyes. “Please don’t call me that.”

Liam desperately wanted to hug her. He didn’t want to push her away. He shook his head. He’d gone against his instincts for two years. Look where he was.

He stepped forward and drew Riley to him. He put his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. Her arms stayed at her sides.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You lost me 2 years ago.”

Her voice was flat. Liam moved his hands to her chin, tilting it to see her face. “Did I?”

She stepped back. “We‘re going to be late.”

Liam took his hands off her chin. “Should we go?”

“I’m going to grab a banana. I’m taking the Rover.”

“We can take my rental.”

“I’m going to work from Tracy’s.”

“I can drop you and pick you up. I know how much you hate driving.”

“I’ve been practicing. I don’t hate it.” That was a lie, but she wasn’t going to rely on him today.

Liam accepted defeat. “Can I follow you at least? I’m not sure I remember where to go.”

“Yes.” Riley went to her room, slipping her feet into a pair of floral print pumps. “I’m gonna tell Leo goodbye. Then we can leave.”

She ran up the stairs. Leo was in bed, curled on his side. She smiled. He looked so comfortable and peaceful. It almost made her sad to wake him. Almost.

She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around him. “Leo. I’m going to therapy with Liam. Then work.”

He stirred and rolled over, enclosing her in his arms. “You gonna be up for work?”

“Yes. I need to stop letting him control my emotions. I’ll be aight.”

Leo chuckled. “Max has been here too long. Call me if you need me?”

“I will.” She kissed his cheek, then his forehead as she pulled out of the hug. “You have a good day. No punching.”

“I will. And I promise. No violence.”

“See you at dinner?”

“Yep. Love you.”

“Love you.”

She left, closed the door behind her. She felt better for a moment. Leo had a way of calming her down.

—-

Liam and Riley arrived at the office within seconds of each other. He held the door for her, she approached the desk.

Tracy called them back

“Liam. I’m so glad you made it. Today will be a bit different. You two talk. I’ll jump in if I need to. Okay?”

They nodded.

Liam spoke first. “I’d like to continue the conversation from this morning. Did I lose you two years ago?”

Riley’s eyes filled with tears. “Yes. Not all at once. Little by little. Every time I tried to talk to you and you shut me down.”

“I want to fight for us. I can’t?”

“You can do whatever you want. I’m just not participating. I’m done.”

“Riley.”

“What.”

“I’m trying to follow your lead. I’m trying to do what you want. I can’t do this. I think about leaving here still estranged. It feels as wrong as the coronation ball, when I should have chosen you.”

Riley straightened her back and lifted her chin. “You need to hear me and accept what I am saying to you. I ran away, Liam. You had 2 years to say something to me. I tried so many times. When I left, I thought you’d try to find me out of obligation. I thought you’d give up if you couldn’t find me. That’s why I left the way I did.”

“Riley.”

“The sad thing is, I probably would have ended up back with you. If I hadn’t seen the text. And I still would have found out. Secrets don’t stay buried, Liam. It would have come out at some point. And you would have broken my heart all over again.”

Riley relaxed. Liam slumped.

Tracy spoke up. “Liam, what do you think about what Riley said?”

“I don’t want to be finished with her. I want to try.”

“If that’s the case, why did you text the woman you had an affair with?”

Liam threw his hands up. “I don’t know! I got an email about a weapons auction. She’s very interested in that kind of thing. I didn’t think.”

“You’ve known this woman since childhood, yes?”

“Yes.”

“I think this was more than an emotional affair. Nothing romantic had happened before the affair?”

“No. I knew she loved me, she made that clear during the season. But I’ve never felt that way about her.”

“Even while you were engaging with her via text?”

“No. That’s why it never turned into a physical affair. She does nothing for me.”

“Liam, I’m trying to understand this. If you had no romantic feelings, why engage at all?”

“She was there! She made me feel 10 feet tall.”

“Riley wasn’t there? Or she didn’t make you feel the way Olivia did?”

“She was there, she did all that. Olivia was there no matter what time it was.” He shrugged, ashamed. “We come from the same background. It was easier.”

“Easier? How so?”

Liam shrugged, not trusting himself to continue.

She turned to Riley, who was stone faced. “Riley, how do you feel about all of that?”

“He needs a fluffer, not a wife.”

Liam’s brow creased. “What’s a fluffer?”

“Google it.” Riley glared.

Tracy interrupted. “Riley, what else?”

“I could love him forever, and turn into someone I don’t recognize. He would let me. He would see what he wanted, that I was there loving him. He wouldn’t see the toll it took. That’s why I can’t. Why we can’t.”

Tracy nodded. “I see. Why would that be the outcome?”

Riley’s voice shook. “He apologizes, and it’s empty. He says he loves me and misses me. It’s all hollow. There’s no remorse in it. I don’t know if I don’t believe it or if he’s apologizing just to apologize.”

“Liam?”

Liam struggled to hold back tears. “I can’t give up. I can’t let her go.”

“Even if it’s to her own detriment?”

“I don’t want her to be in pain, no. I don’t know what else to do.”

“You love her.”

“Yes.”

“How much longer are you here?”

“2 weeks.”

“What are your thoughts on individual therapy?”

Liam nodded. “If it will help get Riley back.”

Tracy smiled thinly. “You do this to examine your own behavior.”

She paused, choosing her words. “I’ll be honest with you. I feel like you’re holding something back. Maybe you aren’t ready to say it in front of Riley. That’s fine. I want you to really think about what that might be and hopefully we can discuss it one on one.”

She turned to Riley. “Don’t make any heavy decisions right now. Let yourself feel however you need to. Nothing is set in stone. Okay?”

Riley nodded.

“All right. Riley, phone session next week?”

“Yes. Work is a little crazy, and I signed up for my last semester of classes.”

“Oh, wonderful. Good for you.” They stood. “Thanks for coming in today Liam. Can you come back tomorrow?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Riley made a beeline for the Rover. She knew Liam was going to try to talk to her. She just wanted to go to work and get out of her head.

Liam tried to catch up, but he was too late. She pulled out of the lot and merged into the freeway. He started the car and put Leo’s address in the GPS.

He parked in the driveway, then trudged inside. He stopped outside Riley’s room, noticed the door ajar. He slumped to the floor across from it, put his head in his hands and cried.

—-

Leo opened the door, flanked by Drake and Maxwell, They’d run 4 miles and all needed showers. He saw Liam in the hallway, sniffing. He turned to Maxwell and Drake. “You guys go shower. I’ll see what’s wrong.”

Drake glanced at Leo warily. “You sure? The last talk didn’t go well.”

“Yes. We’ll be fine.” Leo didn’t feel good about the other day. He shouldn’t have punched his brother. Liam was going through something. He didn’t know what. He hadn’t been able to get a read on him.

Drake and Maxwell exchanged a glance and shrugged, heading for their respective showers.

Leo convinced Liam to get off the floor. He led him to the couch. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“She said we’re through.”

“She did?”

Liam nodded.

“I’m sorry. Did you not see this coming?”

“I wasn’t surprised, no. It still broke my heart.”

Leo nodded. “Liam, I gotta ask you something. I’ve heard Riley’s version, I’ve heard your version. Something is missing.”

Liam sighed. “The therapist told me she was sure I was holding something back.”

“Are you? You can tell me. I won’t hit you. I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

Liam chuckled. “I deserved it. I don’t know where to begin.”

“Tell me what started the shit with Olivia.”

“Fear.”

“Fear?”

“Yes. I was, I was consumed with thoughts that Riley would be better off without me.”

Leo’s eyebrows lifted. “What?”

Liam fidgeted. “I didn’t believe I was enough for her. I couldn’t love her the way she deserved. I couldn’t give her what she needed.”

“How do you figure that?”

“She was never my priority. Cordonia was. I didn’t know how to put her first.”

“Dude.”

“Olivia understood that. She didn’t expect anything of me. I didn’t feel like a failure when I spoke to her.” Liam felt himself blush. He had been shut down for so long, speaking honestly felt too vulnerable.

“But you don’t love Olivia. You don’t want to be with her, right?”

“I don’t want Olivia. I never have. I decided Riley would be better off with someone who could give her what I couldn’t. When Olivia texted me, it seemed like the answer. I could push Riley away, and she could be happy.”

“You changed your mind obviously. You’re here.”

“Yes. It took her actually leaving to see what an idiot I’d been. It hit me, that she was gone. Because of me.”

“Liam, you can’t make decisions like that because you’re afraid.”

Leo patted his shoulder. “This is the first time I’ve really seen you. Keep it up. Tell Tracy all of this. I know there’s more.”

Liam nodded. “Thank you for listening. And for taking care of Riley. Don’t tell her this. I will. Not yet.”

“Not a problem. I’m glad she came here.”

Leo stood. “I need to shower. Drake and Max should be out soon, if you wanna talk to them.”

Liam shook his head. “I’m done for today. I do need to talk to them about Cordonia though.”

“Fair enough. Good luck”.

Liam smiled faintly.

—-

Leo got out of the shower. He didn’t know what to make of Liam’s confession. It was still bad. He’d purposely done those things to hurt Riley and push her away. Was that worse? He wrapped a towel around his waist and texted Riley.

image

Liam called Drake and Maxwell into his room.

Drake was apprehensive. “What’s up?”

Liam sat on the bed. “I need to go over some things that are changing in Cordonia soon.”

Maxwell’s eyebrows went up.

—-

Riley walked through the door just after 5. The house was quiet. She walked to her room and closed the door.

Riley stepped into the shower for the second time that day. She sat on the floor and cried silently, her body shaking. This was just fucking terrible. She put her head in her hands, letting the water cascade down her hair.

She was drying her hair when Leo knocked on her door.

“It’s Leo.”

The door opened, Riley clad in a towel. “Come in.”

“Sorry, do you want to get dressed?”

“Oh right.” Riley grabbed her sweats and changed in the bathroom.

“Wanna tell me why Liam was outside the door crying? I know a little of it, but we talked more about him than you.”

“You talked about him? How’d that go?”

“Can’t break confidence. He’ll talk to you soon.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I told him I was done.”

“I heard. Really done?”

“I can’t be with someone who still lies when he claims to be trying. Not just little nothing lies. Big ones. I can’t keep letting him treat me like this.”

“Are you okay?”

“No. I’m not.”

Leo paused. He didn’t know if Liam’s confession changed anything for Riley. It might make her madder.

“Not to ask the obvious question, but Liam’s here for 2 more weeks. How’s that going to go?”

“I don’t know. We need to talk more. As long as he doesn’t push my buttons.”

“Riles, breathing pushes your buttons.”

She laughed. It felt good.

“I’m hungry.”

“Bomb sandwich in the fridge.”

They went into the kitchen. Leo had gotten the sandwich. It was a thing of beauty. Double salami, banana peppers, olives, and provolone on a baguette, with a red wine vinaigrette. Their favorite. She cut it in half, putting each sandwich on a plate.

“Oh sandwich. You complete me.” Riley sat.

“There is no problem this sandwich cannot solve.”

“Yes. How did you know I needed it?”

“Intuitive as fuck.”

“You have to stop saying that. Where’d the boys go?”

“Gossiping in the guest room.”

“Weird.”

“Were you serious earlier?”

“Bout what?”

“Divorce.”

Riley finished chewing. “I needed to try. I told him to come here. I was so happy to see him, and he said everything I wished he’d said 2 years ago.”

Leo slid her a napkin.

“Your intuition is becoming scary.” She dabbed her eyes. “We were talking. We went to therapy, it helped. We had lunch and talked more. We kissed. I was still unsure, but just so fucking optimistic.”

“Then the text.”

“Right. When I saw that text, something changed. After this morning, it became clear. I can work hard and try, but Liam is not going to meet me halfway. I can’t control him. I don’t want to.”

She paused, blinking rapidly. “With Liam, I’ll always be alone. I’m fine on my own. But if I’m with someone, I don’t want to feel like that.”

Leo stroked her arm. “So that’s a yes then.”

“Yes. I’m going to call Bertrand. He’ll know what I need to do, paperwork wise.”

“Whoa. Are you sure you shouldn’t give it a few days?”

“I’m not going to do that now. I don’t have any plans to fill them out or file them. I’m not making any big decisions. I can figure out logistics with Liam. Try to get him on board.”

“I don’t want you stressing yourself out babe. If you need help, just ask.”

Riley picked an errant olive off Leo’s plate and popped it in her mouth. “Anyone ever tell you how fucking awesome you are?”

Leo laughed. “You do pretty often.”

“Good. Cause you are.”

Riley picked up her plate and Leo’s, dumping them in the sink. She stood and looked out the window. Leo came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back into him as he planted a kiss on her head.

“It’ll be okay, won’t it?”

“It will work out exactly how it is supposed to.”

“That’s very fairytale theater of you.”

“Life’s not a fairytale babe. If you lose your shoe at midnight, you’re probably drunk.”

Riley snorted. “Wanna help me get through a manuscript?”

Leo groaned. “What’s this one about? No more horses!”

“It has dinosaurs in it.”

“That might not be terrible.”

“It’s a romance novel.”

Leo winced. He gave Riley’s shoulders a squeeze and dropped his arms. Riley turned around.

“Let’s go!” She grabbed a thick sheaf of papers and ran up the stairs.

Leo followed


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tells Drake and Maxwell about his plan for Cordonia. Leo tells Riley about his first love. Liam drops a bomb on Riley.

Drake and Maxwell stared at Liam, shocked. He had just gone over the plan for Cordonia’s new government.

Drake spoke first. “No more nobility?”

Liam shook his head. “No. I’m allowing them to keep their homes and lands, but not to have any real power. If they turn their homes into historical sites, they’ll get compensation.”

Maxwell considered this. “I never thought it was fair that I had more say in politics than a non-noble who was smarter than me.”

Drake bit back a laugh. “Are you going to stay in Cordonia?”

Liam shook his head again. “No. I don’t know where I’ll live yet. I suppose it depends on where I find work. I can be a political advisor or a professor, maybe.” He was going to look in Los Angeles, but he wasn’t sharing that.

Drake nodded. “I’ve been thinking of staying here. I want to live near Leo and Brooks. She hasn’t said she’s staying, but she seems happy here. If you’re moving, there isn’t really anything keeping me in Cordonia.”

Maxwell cleared his throat. “Shit. Sorry Maxwell. I’ll visit.”

“I’ll visit too, best friend roomie. But I have to stay and help Bertrand.”

“I understand.” Liam massaged his temples. “I’m sure we’ll visit each other frequently. Thank you for being supportive.”

Drake shrugged. “Giving the people more power? What’s not to support?”

“I’m glad you both feel that way. I need to join a conference call with Hakim and Landon in 15 minutes.”

“We’ll get out of your hair.” Drake stopped before opening the door. “Are you okay, with the Brooks stuff?”

“No.” Liam said bluntly. “I don’t think I will ever be.”

Maxwell looked like he might cry. Drake patted Liam’s shoulder.

Drake stood. “We’ll give you space.” He nudged Maxwell and opened the door.

They shut the door, exchanging a worried look.

“I can’t really believe they’re done.” Maxwell sniffed. “Remember the night we met Blossom?”

Drake nodded. “Yes. I used to think they’d be forever.”

Maxwell nodded. “Not when you act like a tool.”

“The door isn’t soundproof.” Liam’s muffled voice rang out.

Maxwell jumped. “I’m going to go hug Blossom.”

They walked to the kitchen. No one there. The living room and backyard were empty. Finally they checked Leo’s room.

Riley was sitting on the bed, her legs hanging off the side. Leo was in a chair next to her. There was a huge stack of papers on the pillow next to Riley. Leo said something that made her laugh.

She looked up. “Hi. Good talk?”

“It was a lot more government related than I thought.” Drake sat at the end of the bed.

“Oh, right. He picked an odd time to bring that up.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah. He told me at lunch the other day. He probably would have said something sooner. But stuff happened.”

“You were mentioned.”

Riley wrinkled her nose. “In the government talk?”

“No. Before and after. I think it’s starting to sink in. He’s still struggling with it.”

Riley nodded. She couldn’t help him with that.

Maxwell sat next to her. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better.” Her voice broke. Leo grabbed her hand. She smiled at him gratefully.

“So I’ve heard. I can’t believe it Blossom.”

“I can, because it was me ending things. It still hurts.” She took in a shaky breath. “It’s still surreal though.”

Leo squeezed her hand. “Riles. You’ve had a craptastic year. Few years.”

“That’s the truth.” She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. “Why am I so sad? I made this decision.”

Leo slid her into his lap. “Doesn’t make it easier.” He paused, then nodded. “Want to hear my story of lost love?”

Riley lifted her head to look at him. “Yes please.”

Leo sighed. “After I got engaged to Maddy, I went on a cruise. I met a woman, Katie. She’d just left her fiancé. We hit it off. Then I abdicated.”

“That’s the reason?! You fell in love!” Riley tried to keep the shock out of her voice. She tried to picture Leo on a cruise. She couldn’t.

“Partly. I knew I couldn’t be with her if I was king. I had never wanted the crown.I knew Liam would be better at it. He never told you this?”

Riley shook her head.

“Anyway. She was dating two other guys. She had to get married by the end of the summer as part of an inheritance. I was trying to figure out what to do with my life. I fell for her. She picked someone else. His name’s Dean. He runs a charity for veterans. He’s a good guy. They’ve been married 8 years, have a couple of kids.”

Maxwell and Drake knew the story. Riley was still shocked. “Did you get closure with her?”

“Yes. Dean invited me to his bachelor party. She told me she cared for me and she was sorry, but her and Dean were soulmates. It took me a while to understand. She was right, but it still hurt for a while.”

Riley squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Leo squeezed back. “It’s okay. She loves him in a way she didn’t love me. And that’s okay. I think she was more of a rebound, after Maddy and the crown. I was dealing with a lot, I don’t think we would have made it.”

Leo cleared his throat. “My point is, while this is awful now, you’ll see it’s right. One day you’ll wake up and be happy. You’ll see how hard you fought and how much you tried to make it work. You did everything you could, babe. Sometimes it doesn’t work, no matter how much we want it to.”

He paused. “And it’s okay if it does work. If you and Liam talk and you see that you can’t give him up. As long as you’re happy, Riles. That’s all that matters.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“Pretty sure I just told you.”

Riley sank into Leo’s lap, putting her head back on his chest. “Thank you for telling me.” He held her tight.

“What’s with the book?” Drake asked.

Riley lifted her head. “Work. Dino porn.”

Drake frowned. “I’ll leave you to it. If you need to talk, I’m here.”

“Thanks Drake.”

Maxwell looked at Riley. “Did you know Drake is moving here after?”

“I didn’t know that. You’re going to stay in Cordonia?”

Maxwell nodded. “Bertrand will need me. I’m surprised Drake is just leaving Savannah, but they aren’t close.” He blinked hard. “I’m going to miss you.”

Riley rose from Leo’s lap and sat next to Max. “Hey. I’ll visit. There’s the phone and FaceTime.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know. Do what makes you happy Max. Life is too short.”

“I will. I don’t know if I’ll stay forever, but at least until the new government is in place and most of the kinks are worked out.”

“You’re a good man, Maxwell Beaumont. Bertrand better appreciate you.”

Maxwell threw himself at Riley. She caught him in a tight embrace. “I owe you everything. My sweet Max.”

“It’s my fault Blossom. If you’d never met me, none of this would be happening.”

She pulled back and held Max by the shoulders. “If not for you, I wouldn’t have fallen in love. I wouldn’t have you or Drake or Leo. Just because it ended badly doesn’t mean I regret it. I don’t regret a second. You gave me so much.”

She embraced him again. “Thank you.”

Maxwell sniffled. “Blossom. I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t.”

They held each other a little longer, finally pulling apart. Max grinned sheepishly. “I’m going to call Bertrand. He’s probably freaking out.” He bounded out of the room.

Riley shook her head and laughed. She turned to look at Leo. He was grinning. “What?”

“I know you’re sad. But you seem freer somehow. Does that make sense?”

“It does.” Riley glanced at him, giving him a sad smile.

There was a knock on the door. Liam poked his head in.

“Riley, can we talk?”

“Sure. Want to go on a walk? I feel like I’ve been sitting all day.”

Liam brightened. “Of course. Let me get my shoes.”

“Me too.” Riley turns to Leo. “Wanna watch a movie or something when I get back?”

“Depends on the movie.”

Riley tapped her lips. “Hmm. You’re Next?”

“Never heard of it.”

Riley gasped, putting her hand to her chest in exaggerated shock. “Bad ass chick goes to her boyfriend’s family home for the weekend. Craziness ensues.”

“That sounds good! I’m in.”

“All right. See you in a few.”

Riley went down the stairs. Liam was waiting on the couch. She pulled on her sneakers. “Ready?”

Liam nodded and followed her out the door. The evening air was cool. They walked side by side, in no particular direction.

“I just had a call with Hakim, Rashad, and Landon.”

“How did it go?”

Liam grinned. “Really well. Their plans are taking shape. Cordonia will be fine.”

“I’m glad.” Riley smiled at him.

Liam’s fingers brushed hers. He took her hand without thinking. She looked at him, surprised.

“Remember when I invited all our friends to our honeymoon?”

Riley laughed. “Yeah, that was weird.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Liam chuckled.

Riley giggled. “Maxwell Beaumont: cockblock extraordinaire. What made you think of that?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Can I tell you something?”

“Yes.”

“I did it on purpose.” Liam cringed. He’d said it. No going back now.

Riley let go of his hand and stopped walking. “Did what?”

“I pushed you away.”

“Why?” Her voice was barely audible.

“The baby, mostly.” His voice dropped.

Tears sprang to Riley’s eyes. The familiar pang in her heart from those years of trying hit her.

“There wasn’t a baby.” Her whisper was strangled.

“I know. Because of me. We tried for so long.”

“I know. I was there. After the doctor told us we couldn’t-“

“I couldn’t.” Liam looked at the ground, blinking back tears.

“We talked. We figured it out. I told you I only needed you.”

“That wasn’t good enough. You should have everything you want!”

“I did!” Riley yelled, incensed. “I had a husband who I adored and who loved me.” Shit.

“I never put you first. It was always Cordonia.” Liam met her eyes, seeing the hurt in the dark brown irises.

“I knew how it would be. I spent a long time watching you engaged to Madeleine because of Cordonia. This wasn’t new information!”

A thought occurred to her, nearly taking her breath away. “Wait. Did you plan Olivia?”

“No. When she started texting, it seemed like a way to push you farther. I didn’t mean for it to go as far as it did. It started as me confiding in her. She understood. I wasn’t failing her. It morphed into more. When you found out, it was easier to keep pushing you away than deal with what I’d done.”

“What the fuck?” She rubbed her chest, trying the quell the ache. “Liam. You wanted us to fail. I can’t believe it. After everything. Did I not show you I cared enough? Did I not love you enough?”

“You showed me so much love and compassion. This is not your fault. We already had so much to keep us apart. I decided to destroy us from the inside. I was so lost and frightened. I didn’t feel secure in your love. It is no one’s fault but mine. I’m so unbelievably sorry.” Liam was rambling, trembling. The weight of his secret finally lifted.

Riley pressed her fingers to her lips, trying to stop her sobs. Liam stepped toward her and took her in his arms. She collapsed into him, as he stroked her hair. Her body shook with sobs. He tightened his grip, wishing he could take her pain.

“Let’s go back to Leo’s.” Her voice was muffled.

Liam nodded. He let go of her so she could walk, but kept a protective arm draped over her shoulders.

Leo looked at the door when he heard it open. “Good walk?”

He saw Riley’s face. Nope. Not a good walk. She tried to smile at him.

“Rain check on movie night? Liam and I need to talk more.”

“Sure. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks Leo.” She walked by him on the way to her room. She grabbed his hand quickly and dropped it. Leo watched Liam follow her. He fought the urge to check on her. If they were talking, he needed to let them.

Riley closed the door to her room. She didn’t know what to say. She sat on the edge of her bed.

Liam stood just inside the door, unsure what to do. He had been right to tell her. He knew that.

Riley let out a breath she’d been holding.

Liam sat next to her. “I’m sorry. I should have told you, when we spoke on the phone.”

“Why did you tell me?”

“I couldn’t hold it in. I’ve been avoiding my feelings for a long time, love.”

“I wish you had told me all this before. It can’t have been easy.”

Liam shook his head. “You never cease to amaze me. I behaved abhorrently. I told you that I pushed you away purposely. You wonder aloud how much it must have hurt.”

He cupped her face in his hands. “I should have strived to be worthy of you every single day. You never let me down. Not once.”

Riley wiped her cheek, moving his hands. “Why? There was no reason to push me away. In the absolutely cruelest way. You knew I was happy and in love with you. You destroyed that.”

“I thought I was doing you a favor.”

“You shattered my heart. Why come here at all?”

“I was planning to tell you when you left. It hit me. That I’d done this. You called and I had to come.”

Liam pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “How I ever deserved to have you at all is a mystery to me.”

She moved away slightly.

“Are you furious?”

“I’m angry. And sad. And confused. And hurt.” She let out a puff of air.

“Fair.”

“Liam.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t google fluffer.”

Liam nodded, confused. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He put a hand in her shoulder, letting it linger. He walked to the door, stepped through it and left.

Riley lay still for a minute. She decided to watch TV to sleep. That’s why her and Leo ended up on the couch most nights. They both sucked at falling asleep.

She opened the door and went out, not entirely surprised to find Leo on the couch. “Oh. Sorry. Tired but can’t sleep.”

Leo patted the spot next to him. “Have a seat.”

She sat down heavily. “Everything‘s dumb.”

“What’s up?”

“He pushed me away. On purpose. Because he felt insecure about the baby stuff, among other things. He thought I’d be better without him.

“What baby stuff?”

“We tried to have a baby for years. We can’t.”

Leo was taken aback. “Wow. I didn’t know that.”

Riley rubbed her forehead. “Not many people do. We talked about it a lot after, and decided to name an heir eventually. Liam decided I was better off if he wasn’t in my life…”

“And pushed you away. Got it.”

“It hit me in the gut. How miserable must he have been? As miserable as I’ve been the past 2 years? I was shocked that he told me.”

“What’s your gut say?”

“That I’m still over it.”

Riley burst into tears.

Leo was so tired of seeing her cry, of seeing her hurt. He thought her and Liam getting everything out in the open would help, not make it worse.

She tried to slow her breathing and her tears. “I think I’m upset because if Liam had told me this even 6 months ago, it would have fixed everything. Well not fixed it, but we could have made it. I think. Now it’s just a bitter aftertaste. Like, oh you loved me so much you pushed me away for my own good? Awesome. It worked. Job well done.”

Leo patted her knee. “At least he finally told you. That’s- I don’t know what that is. You’re on a fucking awful roller coaster.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. “I’m going to New York for 4 days. For work.”

“When?”

“Few days. I got word this morning. I meant to tell you in the morning. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring it on you like that.”

“I think it’ll be good for you. You can relax, do your job. Have alone time.” Leo’s stomach clenched slightly.

“I think it’s a test. I’ve been there a bit, they want to see how I handle myself.”

“Did you tell them about all your lessons with Bertrand? You can handle it.”

She let out a short laugh. “I haven’t been back since the Madeleine tour. Lot of stuff there I get to face.”

“I like having you here. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you. We’ll text. It’s 4 days.”

“C’mon, let’s watch this movie.”

Riley curled up in the corner of the couch, Leo scooted next to her. He rested an arm on the back of the cushion.

The movie started, a loud song exploding from the screen, making him jump. “Damn.”

“Oh, it’s horror. Did I not tell you?” He saw her trying to hide a grin.

“No, you must have forgotten.” He moved his arm over her shoulders. She curled into him.

He wasn’t going to tell her. See how he feels in a few months. See how she feels. She needs him to be her friend. He can do that.

He didn’t know how long he’d been lost in thought, til a scream from the TV made him jump. Riley was covering her eyes as a woman onscreen was stabbed. He winced. That was a lot of blood.

Riley squirmed. “How can you stand it?” She curled more into his side, hiding her face in his arm. “Aren’t you scared?”

Leo wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. “Terrified.” He let out a low laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to therapy. Riley makes arrangements for her work trip and her future. Liam lashes out.

Leo was in the kitchen whisking batter. Today was going to a long one. He could feel it.

“Are you making waffles? I can do it.” Riley stood in the doorway.

Leo smiled. “I’m not gonna stop ya.” He left the whisk in the bowl and moved over slightly to give her access to the counter. “Tunes?”

“Tunes.” Riley tapped the whisk on the side of the bowl.

Leo scrolled through his phone, smiling as he found the perfect song. Semi-Charmed Life blared out of the speakers.

Riley smiled. She shook her head, ladling batter onto the waffle iron.

“Thanks for listening last night.” She turned her head to meet his eyes.

“Anytime babe.” Leo smiled and dropped a kiss on her head.

Liam woke up, feeling a little better. He changed quickly, pulled a t-shirt over his head and threw on jeans.

He walked into the kitchen, stopping to watch Riley and Leo talking. Riley was closing a waffle iron, Leo stood next to her. He leaned in and said something, making her laugh so hard she had to stop and grab his shoulder for leverage.

Riley saw him out of the corner of her eye as she calmed down. “Hey Liam.”

Leo glanced over. “Waffles are almost done!”

Liam arched an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

Riley started laughing again. Leo grinned. “I reminded Riles of when she called someone a wee willie wanker.”

Riley snorted, still laughing. Liam looked at Leo, confused. “Why did she do that?”

“It was on Call of Duty. He kept calling her a girl.”

“Isn’t she though?”

“The guy was using it as an insult.”

“Ah.”

Riley got control of her laughter. She felt uncomfortable and wasn’t sure why. “So when do you have to be at Tracy’s?”

Liam checked his watch. “I need to leave in 10 minutes.”

Riley handed him a plate with a waffle and a fork. ”Here.”

Liam sensed her tension. “Are you all right?” He took a bite of the waffle.

Leo slipped out of the kitchen. Riley watched him go. “No. I’m thrown by last night. I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?”

“If it changes anything.” She opened the waffle iron, Liam saw her hand shake. She pulled a waffle out with a spatula, poured more batter in and shut it.

“Love. I need to tell you something.”

Riley tensed. She wanted him to stop calling her that. But she didn’t have the energy to argue. “Sure.”

Liam took a deep breath. He had to get through this. “I put you in a terrible position. I am sorry. If I could have one wish, it would be to go back in time and fix things as soon as I broke them.”

Riley turned away from the counter to watch him.

“I don’t know how I would feel, had you done what I have. As much as I try to. I do know I wouldn’t have any of your grace or tenacity.”

Liam folded his hands together. “I want you to be happy. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I love you. I will never stop. My sun.”

“Maybe that was a sign.” Riley said softly. “Sun and stars. Same sky. Never together. Only one can shine while the other doesn’t.” She wiped the tear that had fallen.

Liam stood. “I’m going to go to Tracy’s office now. Can we talk later?”

Riley nodded, unable to say anything else. Liam walked past Leo in the living room, waved and left. Leo walked back to the kitchen.

“Waffle me!”

Riley giggled. She gestured at the platter stacked with waffles. Leo grabbed another plate and loaded 2 waffles on it.

“Yum. Thanks Riles. You’re better at waffles than I am. I burn them.” He said around a mouthful of food. “You okay?”

Riley laughed. “You’re welcome and you’re sweet.” She sat across from him. “Holy fuck this is a mess.”

“At least you have a sense of humor about it.”

“I laugh so I don’t cry.”

“Oh babe.”

“You know at the end of Peter Pan, how Wendy wants to go back to Neverland, but she’s too old?”

Leo gave her a confused look. “Which Peter Pan? I don’t remember that in the cartoon.”

“The Mary Martin one from the ‘60’s.”

Leo shook his head. “Nope. Never saw it.”

“We’ll fix that. Anyway, Peter comes back for Wendy. Too much time has passed, she’s too old to fly. She can’t go. That’s how I feel.”

“Too old to fly?”

“Peter was kind of a dick about it. Wendy was all of 35, maybe 40.”

You’re only 30.”

“Maybe this was a bad example. I also tell people I’m 27.”

“No, I get it.”

Riley nodded. “Yes. I could fly. But it wouldn’t be good for me. I’d always be afraid of being shot out of the sky. I can’t trust the person who’d be flying with me. Too much has been left unsaid for far too long. I wish I were strong enough to move past it and not let fucking Livvy ruin my marriage. Riley from two years ago could do it.”

“For the millionth time, this is not all on you. You’re strong, Riles. Stronger than fucking Olivia. Stronger than Liam. Strong enough to know when to fold. That’s not weakness. That’s bravery. People stay in bad relationships because they’re too scared to be alone.”

Riley reached across the table and took Leo’s hand. “Thank you for that.” She let go of his hand and sighed. “I’ve been trying to get my head on straight and it keeps getting knocked off. I need clarity and I can’t get it!”

“New York will help. You were doing so good before Liam came. I was the dumbass who told you to invite him.”

“No, I needed to stop avoiding him. Even if all he’s done is confuse me and disregard anything I say. I needed to face this and resolve it. You’re right, about New York. Maybe it’ll be just the thing I need.”

——

Liam arrived at the office he and Riley had been the day before. He was less nervous than he thought he’d be. Tracy came out to greet him before he sat, and led him back.

They sat opposite each other.

“Liam. The man Riley describes is different than the one I’ve met. Let’s start at the beginning.”

Liam told Tracy how he’d met Riley, how he had connected with her. He told her about the season and the Tariq scandal, the involvement and death of his father, and their wedding.

“I was prepared for a life of service. I never expected to fall in love with Riley. She appeared, and she’s all I’d ever wanted.”

“What changed? How did you get here?”

Liam let out a breath. “I was tired of pretending. Every day I tried to be who Riley would want.”

“She fell in love with you. She obviously liked who you were.”

“Yes. I was still less than she deserved.”

“How so?”

Liam tried to stop the tears from falling. “We tried to.” He took a shallow breath. “We tried to start a family. It wasn’t happening, and we had tests run.”

“What were the results of that?”

“Riley could repopulate the world after a nuclear disaster. That’s quite literally what the doctor said.”

“So, it was you.”

“Yes. I’m unable to.”

“You could have adopted, used a donor.”

“I couldn’t put a child on the throne that wasn’t biologically mine. For the child’s sake. The crown would be stolen by someone more ambitious. That’s when I should have dissolved the monarchy. Again, I put Cordonia above my wife’s happiness. My happiness.”

“Your happiness?”

“My great dream for my life was to have a family. A close one. Not how I was raised. When I married Riley, I was sure it would happen.”

“How did Riley react?”

“She was supportive. She said she would do whatever I wanted. That she didn’t need a child, just me. We could appoint another heir of noble blood. That we were enough.”

Liam wiped his eyes. “I felt like a failure. I couldn’t provide my wife or Cordonia with a child. They both deserved better.”

“Riley left you. Now, you’re leaving Cordonia.”

“I can’t do it anymore. I’ve lost everything. I’ve put pride and country above all else. As my father did.”

“Is the baby why you started with Olivia?”

“We’ve been friends since childhood. I confided in her. She wasn’t Riley.”

“It was never physical with Olivia? Other than her attempt at your home?”

“I’m not attracted to Olivia. I wasn’t looking for sex from her. The flirting and talking were enough.”

“So why not put an end to it?”

“It felt good to be desired.”

“You texted her just after you arrived in LA. Do you think that was a reflex?”

“I hadn’t texted her in 2 years.”

“Yes, and you didn’t try to mend things with Riley. You get here, realized it’s going to be difficult and texted Olivia to feel better.”

“It sounds plausible.”

“When Riley discovered the affair, why not explain all that?”

“I couldn’t go down that road with her. She deserved better. I thought she would leave sooner. I have no earthly idea how she stayed for so long.”

Liam smiled sadly. “She was so different. She was full of life and passion. I do love her. Just not enough. Or the way she needs to be loved.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“She needs someone without a country.”

“Do you think that will change once you’re done with Cordonia?”

“I do. But I don’t deserve her. When that’s gone, it’ll be me alone. I know I’ll want Riley. I’ve never stopped wanting her.”

“You told her some of this, last night?”

“Yes.”

“How did that go?”

“She cried. We talked. She seemed receptive.”

“That seems positive.”

“This morning, she was tense. She told me this threw her.”

“That’s understandable.”

“I don’t know that it makes a difference.”

“It may not. Can you accept that?”

“I’ll have to.”

“2 years is a long time.”

“Yes it is. Just before she left, I was working up the nerve to tell her. I thought she might understand. Then she was gone and I fell apart.”

“So this turned more into a test. That she passed. She loved you enough to stay, when you were treating her badly.”

Liam paused. “I hadn’t considered that. I suppose it’s true. By the end, I couldn’t believe what an ass I’d been.”

“That’s some serious self-sabotage. Did you ever think speaking to Riley, telling her what you told me, would have helped?”

“I knew it wouldn’t.”

“So having an affair and pushing her away was better?”

“No. I will always regret the way I treated her. But if it’s what needed to happen to set her free, well.”

“So why the song and dance about keeping her, getting back together?”

“Because I missed her. My plan was ridiculous. I know she loves me. Without Cordonia, I can love her properly. We can adopt. I had to try. Even though I was the one who set all this up.”

Tracy shook her head. “I’m not often perplexed. But I am here. You hurt her and pushed her away and broke her heart. To what end? Allowing her to live a fuller life without you?”

“I suppose.”

“Did she ever tell you that she was unhappy with her role?”

“No.”

Did she ever behave in a way that told you she regretted marrying you?”

“No.”

“So you made a decision based on fear.”

“I couldn’t give her what she needed or wanted.”

“What you assumed she needed and wanted. Cordonia isn’t what prevented you from confiding in Riley, or loving her. I don’t know the pressure you were under, but Riley married you; aware of those pressures and willing to take them on.”

“I am aware.” Liam rubbed his neck.

“Let’s talk about Leo a minute.”

“All right.”

“Are you angry with him?”

“No.”

“Even though his departure left you with Cordonia on your shoulders?”

“When he abdicated, our father wasn’t ill. He couldn’t have known about the attacks, all the stress that would cause. He was there when it happened. He stayed in Cordonia for months after the funeral, helping me however I asked. He even told me he would take the throne if I wanted him to. I wouldn’t let him. I understand why Riley went to him. He was the only one who could understand her leaving. Leo did what I should have done. He did what was necessary.”

“You don’t resent him at all?”

“No. If he had never left, I never would have met Riley. I am glad he was there when she needed him. He was there for me when he didn’t have to be. Leo would have made a good king, despite what everyone thought. He is selfless in a way rulers must be. But, he would have been deeply unhappy as king.”

“Instead, you are.”

“I made bad decisions, but I’ll be alright in the end.”

“What about if and when she moves on, if you can’t make it back to each other?”

“I’ll congratulate her. After what I did to Riley, she deserves happiness. I don’t. I had her for 6 years. I was lucky. I‘ll never love anyone else the way I love her.”

“You’re speaking as though you know what she’s decided.”

Liam shrugged. “If she chooses to be with me, I won’t ever take her for granted again. I will spend the rest of my days making up for it.”

“But?”

“She seems settled here. She has a job and friends. She’s finishing school like she always wanted. I may have taken too long.”

Liam thought for a few minutes. “I want her to be happy. If that isn’t with me, I’ll survive. I can be her friend, eventually.”

“You could be her friend?”

“Yes. I want her in my life no matter what it looks like.”

“The breakdown in communication happened a long time ago. You shut down any attempt Riley made to repair it. I’m an optimist, but I am having a hard time being so in this situation.”

“What should I do?”

“Continue therapy. Continue to heal. While what you did was unconscionable, it wasn’t malicious. You have to forgive yourself.”

“I doubt that will happen. It is my cross to bear.”

“I’d like to continue this. Can you come in next week?”

Liam nodded. “I can do that.”

——

Liam arrived at Leo’s. He walked into the living room.

Empty. He walked to the back door and saw Riley deep in conversation with Maxwell, Drake, and Leo. He slid the door open and walked out. He caught “4 days is nothing.”

“4 days of what?”

4 heads swiveled in his direction.

Riley didn’t want to blurt it out. “How was your session?”

“Good. 4 days of what?”

She relented, knowing he’d ask til she explained. “New York City. Work trip.”

“You leave soon?”

“Yes.”

“How soon?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Were you going to tell me? Or just vanish again?”

She shot an angry glance at him. “Let’s go inside and talk. Okay?” She stood, he followed her inside.

“Therapy was good?”

“Illuminating.”

“That’s great. Anything you want to share?”

“No, it was mostly what we talked about last night.”

“I wanted to talk a bit more.”

Liam nodded, his stomach clenching. “I’m listening.”

“Our marriage wasn’t perfect. But we loved each other, didn’t we? When you started with Olivia, it was still good between us.“

Liam didn’t trust himself to speak. He just nodded.

“I needed you to do all of this.” She gestured between them. “Two years ago. When I was sobbing alone in the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you try harder to talk to me?”

Riley’s hand flew to her mouth. She took a deep breath and dropped it. “Are you kidding me? I approached you so many times. You shut me down every single time. You had every opportunity to try. It was not all my responsibility!”

“I didn’t know you were so hurt you wanted to die, Riley!”

“Would that have changed anything? Did you have to find me in a tub with my wrists slashed to give a damn?”

Liam closed his eyes at the picture Riley painted. “Or if you’d been vocal about it.”

“You would have told me to stop being dramatic and went about your merry way. You saw me a lot during the day. I was put together. At night, I was a mess. You told me I looked terrible more than a few times.” Tears burned behind her eyes.

“I thought you were ill.” Liam ran his hands through his hair, folding his hands on the top of his head.

“Look. There should have been communication. At least I fucking tried.”

“And you’re leaving again?”

“Yes. For work. I’ll be back.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“When you got back from Tracy’s. It just came up.”

“Forgive me for not believing that.” He spat.

“I’m not the one who lies. Liam.” She whirled on her heel, walked to her room, and slammed the door.

Riley put her head in her pillow. Why was he so…the way he was?

She held her pillow and screamed into it. She was going on a run. Without going through the front door. She could not talk to Liam right now and he was definitely out there. She glanced around. Her windows. She hadn’t sneaked out of a window in quite a while.

She threw on a pink sports bra and tie dye leggings. She slipped her feet into her trainers and pulled her hair into a bun. She grabbed her phone and ear buds, and her credit card out of her purse. She might get hungry. 

She unlocked the window. She slid the pane up until there was enough space to crawl through. She dashed to the gate, opening it and sliding though. She put in her ear buds, synced her phone, and started jogging.

Riley ran toward the reservoir, pacing herself. She picked up speed, heading to the running path.

——

Leo heard a door slam. He shook his head. Drake and Maxwell exchanged a look.

“What was that?” Drake glanced at Leo.

“Liam told her some shit. It threw her. Bad. They’re trying to work through it. Or something. Then her NYC news. Well, you heard it.”

Maxwell sighed. “I’ve never heard them yell at each other like that. I’m going to go talk to Blossom.” Maxwell left the yard.

Maxwell came rushing out. “Her window is open and she’s gone.”

Leo’s head snapped up. “Huh?”

“Come look!”

Leo and Drake followed Maxwell. Liam was on the couch with his head in his hands, oblivious.

They filed in and softly shut the door. Leo saw the open window. He glanced around. Her phone and ear buds were gone, so were her running shoes. Her purse was there.

“She just went on a run to clear her head. Her purse is here. She’s probably pissed.”

Maxwell didn’t look convinced. “Shouldn’t we find her?”

Leo shook his head. “Give her a few hours.” He walked over and shut her window.

“Doesn’t she need that?” Maxwell started to ask.

Leo shook his head. “She knows to text if she needs to tap out. I’m reminding her.”

Drake nodded. “Fine. She’s had a rough few days.”

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here before she comes back.”

Leo held the door open for Drake and Maxwell. Liam turned around on the couch.

“Is she all right?”

Leo answered. “She went on a run to clear her head. She’ll be okay.”

Liam nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?” Drake wondered what Liam could have said to make Riley this angry.

Liam took a deep breath. “I pushed Riley away because I was scared. I never put her first and I couldn’t give her a child. I thought I was doing the right thing for her.”

Drake’s mouth fell open. “What the hell?”

“I was afraid I couldn’t be what she needed or wanted.”

Drake gaped. “Jesus Christ Liam!”

Maxwell sat down next to Liam and threw his arms around him. “You brooder you.”

Leo already knew, but hearing it again wasn’t easy. “Holy fucking shit. Dad really did a number on you.”

Liam detached himself from Maxwell. “I loved Cordonia more, I suppose. I love Riley. After everything she’d been through, she deserved better than what I could give her. She deserved to have everything she wanted.”

Leo rubbed his face with his hand. “That is simultaneously the dumbest and sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I think I made things worse.”

“No way can it be worse.” Maxwell chirped.

——

Riley was running around the track at the reservoir. She didn’t know how long she’d been there. She finally stopped, going up to a food truck and getting a bottle of water and a churro. She sat on a bench and drank most of the water, then devoured the churro. She sighed happily. She felt better. She glanced at her phone. She’d been gone a little over an hour.

She was going to call Bertrand. She told Leo she’d wait, but getting the ball rolling wouldn’t hurt. She wanted to read over the papers too, see what she might be in for. She dialed his number.

“House Beaumont. Duke Ramsford speaking.”

“Hey Bert. It’s me, Riley.”

“Queen Riley! I am surprised to receive a call from you. Maxwell is with you, correct?”

“Yeah, he and Drake got here the other day. How’re you? How’s Bartie and the wife?” Riley didn’t like Savannah. She was stuck up and obsessed with nobility. Nothing like her brother.

“They are well. May I ask how you are?”

“I’m great. Never better. Listen, I need a favor.”

“If I am able to oblige, I will. I must admit I did not expect to hear from you after receiving your kind letter.”

Shit. She forgot about the letter. “Oh, I missed you. About that favor.”

“Yes?”

She took a deep breath. No going back. “I need you to email me some papers.”

“Of course. What papers do you require?”

“Divorce papers.”

She heard a crash.

“Bertrand?”

“Yes, I apologize. I dropped some flatware.”

“Flatware? Are you making Bartie memorize forks?”

Bertrand ignored her. “What email address would you like me to send those to?”

“My gmail account. I don’t have access to the Royal one.”

“Yes. Very good. That account is brookbeforeyouleap, correct?” Bertrand sighed.

“Yep!” She held back a giggle. She’d already made fun of his forks.

“I would like to extend my sympathies.”

“Thanks. It is what it is, I guess.”

“I suppose so.”

“I’ll let you go Bertrand. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Take care of yourself, Queen Riley.”

“You too. Good bye.”

“Good bye.”

She hung up her phone. “Well that sucked.” She muttered. She got another churro and more water. She started her walk back to Leo’s.

——

There was a bang at the door. Leo walked towards the door whistling. He opened it.

“Why Riles, however did you get out here?” He feigned shock. She glared at him.

“I got locked out.”

“Locked out? You were in your bedroom. It just doesn’t make sense.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “Can you let me in? I’m gross and sweaty.”

Leo frowned. “I wish I could. Perhaps if you’d texted that you needed to bail, I’d be prepared.”

“Leo! I needed to go blow off steam.”

“Oh, I am aware. You could have taken the two seconds.”

Riley sobered. He was right. He didn’t ask much of her. Just to check in if she needed to take off for a bit.

“Leo. I’m sorry. I’m a fucking jerk. You’re right. I should have texted you. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Thank you. C’mon in. Did you eat anything?”

“Two churros! So good.” Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. 

“How far did you run?”

“6ish miles.”

“Nice. Go shower.”

“Do I smell that bad?” Riley turned her head to the side and sniffed. Not terrible.

“I’m not smelling you babe. Just making an educated guess.”

She saw Liam, who had moved to the doorway of her room.

“Nope. On second thought, cleaning stuff in the same spot?”

“Yeah….”

“Great!” Riley ran to the pantry, grabbing a scrub brush, bucket, and cleanser. Maxwell emerged from his room and watched her, confused.

She filled up the bucket, adding the cleanser. She set it on the floor, dropped the scrub brush in and got on her knees. She started scrubbing.

Drake walked into the kitchen, followed by Maxwell.

“Brooks. Uh. Hi?”

She looked up. “Hey Drake, Max. Can’t chat, cleaning.”

Drake nudged Maxwell and they walked out of the kitchen.

“What the hell is Brooks doing?”

Leo shrugged. “When she’s like this, you can only do one thing.”

He didn’t mention the time he’d slid on the floor like Risky Business. She laughed later, but was pissed when he did it.

“What‘s that?” Maxwell piped up.

“Let her wear herself out.”

Liam walked toward the kitchen. “I’ll talk to her. It’s my fault.”

Riley was scrubbing the floor so hard her elbow was starting to lock up. “Ow.”

“Are you okay?”

She looked up at Liam, eyes full of angry tears. “How did Tracy see it in 2 sessions? I didn’t see it for 2 years! How stupid am I?”

Liam dropped to the floor beside her. “I was very good at hiding it. I fooled Drake and Maxwell too. I wasn’t on guard when we were speaking to her.”

“Goddammit Liam. I can’t believe this. I’m so angry that you did it, and sad that you didn’t confide in me. Everything about the last few years has just clicked into place.”

She dropped the scrub brush, sitting back. “This makes everything worse. Instead of it being a mistake, it was premeditated. All you had to do was talk to me!”

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’ll be gone tomorrow. Let’s just leave it. We can talk when I get back.”

She stood and walked out of the kitchen, leaving him on the floor. Leo glanced at her as she walked by on the way to her bedroom. Drake waited til she shut the door, then made his way to the kitchen.

Liam couldn’t move. Drake lowered himself next to him. They sat in silence.


	25. Drabble-Drake Learns About Lobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake, Leo, and Riley watch The One with the Prom Video. They all see the similarities between Ross and Rachel/Liam and Riley’s relationships.

Riley perched on the couch, Drake settled in beside her. She swung her legs into his lap, leaning back on a pillow. He put a large bowl of caramel corn on her lap.

She aimed the remote at the TV, familiar opening credits and colorful umbrellas filling the screen.

Drake grumbled, nudging her foot with his hand. “This is not what I had in mind when you said you were showing me something educational.”

Riley looked at him in indignation. “This is educational! You don’t know what being someone’s lobster means.”

“It’s not even true. Didn’t we go over this?”

“Now you can see why I believed it.”

Leo sauntered in. “Whatcha doin?”

Drake tried to tell him to run with his eyes. It didn’t work.

“Friends, Leo! Drake didn’t understand my lobster reference. I needed to show him where it came from.”

Leo took a seat beside Riley, moving the pillow and letting her rest against him. “Is that caramel corn? Gimme!”

“If you eat the corn, you have to-“

“Yes!”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Fine. Finish.”

“You have to watch all the episodes with me.”

“Is that really what you were going to say?”

“No. I was going to say you had to sit through this episode. But when you said yes, I really just had to go with it.”

“Teaches me to jump the gun.” Leo grabbed a handful of caramel corn.

Drake squinted in confusion at the television. A dark haired woman was cutting vegetables, while a man sat in a corner and made suggestive comments. “This is creepy.”

“The 90’s were a dark time, marshmallow. Comedy and clothing wise.”

“What is Casey at the bat?” Leo barely got the words out around the caramel corn in his mouth.

“Ssssshhhhh!” Riley batted at him. “It’s coming!”

Ross whined about taking phone messages from guys for Rachel. Phoebe started in on the lobsters.

“See! Isn’t she convincing?”

Drake shook his head. “No. She literally just says it’s a known fact.”

“I know. I assumed it was.”

Leo snickered. “You never looked it up?”

“Not until a few years ago. After Drake told me he didn’t think it was true.”

Leo tried not to laugh. He did anyway. Riley looked over her shoulder to glare at him. “I’m glad my pain is amusing.”

“Pain? From lobster lies?”

“Yes! I saw this at a very formative age. I thought if lobsters stayed together forever, humans had a shot at it too.”

Drake patted Riley’s knee. “Then I told you it was crap. The night you found out about… Damn. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you’re fine. I’d have found out at some point anyway. I’d rather know than not know.”

Leo gazed at her affectionately, glad Riley couldn’t see him behind her. She was a hopeless romantic at heart. 

On the screen, Ross was ruining a conversation Rachel was having with a guy at the coffee house.

“That guy sucks.” Leo frowned. “Why does she like him?”

“Yeah, his hair looks wet and he’s kind of a wimp.” Drake agreed.

“I will explain the complexities of Rachel and Ross when this is over, okay? Watch!” Riley lectured.

Chandler was bemoaning the gaudy bracelet he’d lost. Phoebe was trying to cheer him up, and Riley heard a very familiar phrase. She swiveled her head quickly to face Leo.

“You secret Friends watcher!”

Leo tried not to make eye contact. “Huh?”

“Get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay! You said that to me!”

Drake almost choked on the caramel corn in his mouth. “You did?”

Leo couldn’t lie to her. “You were so hungover I thought you’d forget.”

Riley laughed and clapped her hands. “Yes! Oh, we have so much to talk about!”

“You’re going to miss it.” Leo mumbled.

Riley turned to the television just as Rachel saw Ross prepared to take her to prom. She walked over and kissed him, Phoebe exclaimed that he was her lobster.

Riley sighed and leaned into Leo. “My favorite episode ever. Next to the one with the embryos.”

Drake grimaced. He didn’t like the sound of that. “So what about Ross and Rachel?”

“Right. Well. He loved her for 9 years. They finally got together. They were good for a while. He cheated on her when they were fighting. That’s a story for another time. She outgrew him, I think. He liked her when she was a lowly waitress and he was a paleontologist. When she got a job she loved, he got jealous and was convinced her coworker loved her. So he pushed too hard.”

Leo couldn’t help but notice some similarities to Riley and Liam.

“Ross was a paleontologist? Why didn’t he correct the blonde woman on lobsters? Shouldn’t he have known that wasn’t true?” Drake did not understand this show.

“Because Ross is an idiot.” Riley fumed.

“Up high babe.” Leo put his hand up, Riley smacked it with hers.

“That’s dark. Did they end up back together?”

“Yep. They had a baby together after a one night stand. Rachel got a job in Paris, and Ross decided he didn’t want her to go. He “loved her.”” Riley rolled her eyes and put loved her in air quotes. “He told her he still loved her and she got off the plane.”

“You don’t seem happy about it.” 

Riley shrugged. “I’ve given it way too much thought. Rachel should have stayed on the plane. Like I said, she outgrew him. He was in love with high school idealistic version. Not who she became. ”

Leo nodded. “Rachel could have done much better. I kinda wanted her and Joey to work out.”

Riley nodded as she turned to face him. “I didn’t want to ship them, but I did. Joey fell in love with the real Rachel.”

She turned back to Drake. “I liked prom video Rachel and Ross. He loved her so much he was going to take her to prom when her date bailed. Sweet really. Had he grown a set, they could have dated in high school.”

Riley moved her legs off Drake, sitting upright. “Monica and Chandler are my favorites though. They were good friends first, then they got together. That’s the goal. Be in love with someone who knows you almost better than you know yourself. Don’t run off and marry a handsome stranger who doesn’t know what a chili dog is.” She froze. “Sorry. All right guys, enough torture. TV is yours.”

Leo shifted his gaze to Riley. “I can watch more if you want.” She seemed sad, and he wanted to cheer her up.

Drake nodded, noticing her mood lower too. “I’ll watch more.”

Riley beamed. “We gotta start at the beginning then!”

Drake sighed. She owed him a fishing trip.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam faces his problems. Riley goes to New York for four days and has an epiphany.

The sun streaming through the curtains woke Liam. Riley was leaving today.

He’d behaved awfully yesterday. All he wanted to do was take Riley in his arms and make her happy. Instead, he blamed her for his faults and made her feel small.

He swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and sat up. He put his head in his hands. He didn’t know if he could fix this. But he had to start trying harder.

He dialed Tracy. She had told him to call if he needed to talk. She was also getting the number of a colleague for him.

“Hello?”

“Yes, Ms. Waterson?”

“Speaking. What can I do for you?”

“It’s Liam. Rys. We had a session yesterday.” He couldn’t get rid of his nerves.

“Of course. How are you?”

“Not well. I told Riley she didn’t try hard enough to reach me. She’s going to New York for a few days. We spoke again last night, and she was very upset that I didn’t just tell her why I pushed her away.

“Why did you tell her she didn’t try?”

“I had just overheard her New York plans and I was angry. I felt betrayed.”

“I’m glad you allowed yourself to feel that emotion. Now you must work on managing them in a way that is not detrimental to you or anyone else.”

“I know.”

“I’ve given your information to a colleague. He should be calling you tomorrow. Until then, count to 10 before you say something, if you are experiencing strong emotions. Would you like to hear what I think?”

“Please.”

“I think you were raised to hide your feelings. So much has happened in your life. Beginning with your mother’s murder. The latest big event has you feeling all the emotions you’ve avoided. It’s going to be messy. But I believe you will get to a place where you can express your emotions in a healthy way. No more shutting down.”

Tears dripped down Liam’s cheeks. She was right. He’d never fully grieved his mother or father’s deaths. All the assassination attempts, Tariq. He’d resolved the problem, but not the feelings attached.

“Liam?”

“Yes. I apologize. I think you are right.”

“Good. I think you’ll make progress with my colleague. Take care.”

“You too.” Liam hung up the phone. He could do this for Riley. For himself.

——

Riley bit her nails as Leo pulled the Rover into a spot. She was ready to get to New York, but her anxiety was ramping up. She’d avoided Liam most of the day. He’d offered to let her take the jet and she’d refused. He ticket was already paid for.

She noticed Leo had stopped the car. “Oh, you don’t have to park. You can drop me off at the front.”

Leo removed the keys from the ignition and gave Riley an incredulous look. “I’m not an asshole.”

“Definitely not.” Riley unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out. Leo was already heaving her bags out of the backseat. They were neon rainbow zebra patterned, that Riley insisted made them stand out and saved time at baggage claim. They burned his eyes. He was surprised at their weight.

“You’re only going to be gone 4 days.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“How many shoes did you pack?”

Riley thought, counting off on her fingers. “8 pairs.

“You’re wearing two pairs per day?”

“I need options!”

Leo shook his head. “Fair enough.”

Riley grabbed her carry on as Leo wheeled her suitcase through the entrance of LAX. Riley glanced around, figuring out where she needed to go. She started doing the square breathing Tracy taught her. Leo recognized it almost immediately.

“Let’s sit for a minute, okay?” Riley bobbed her head as he led her to a bench. “What’s going on?”

“My anxiety is making sure I know it’s there.” Riley let out a breath, continuing her breathing.

“Why now?” Leo knew Riley wasn’t a nervous flier. Something else was up.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I’m afraid to get clarity. Because then I’ll be on a path. Leave or try again. I’m scared.”

“I’m not gonna pretend to understand what you’re going through, but I know you Riley Brooks. You don’t back down from a challenge.”

“I used to be fearless. Not so much lately.”

“You planned an elaborate exit, got away from Bas, came here and beat some demons, and gave Liam another chance. That’s pretty fearless to me.”

Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t put so much pressure on yourself. You may get clarity, you may not. You decide your next move.”

Riley touched his hand. “Thank you. I know you’re right.”

Leo noticed she wasn’t doing the breathing technique anymore. “I’m always here for you babe. Always.”

“I don’t know where I’d be without you.” She got to her feet. “I should go.”

“You’d be fine. Just bored.”

Riley giggled. “Accurate.”

Leo handed her the handle of her bag and stood. “Have a safe trip. Text when you land.” He enveloped her in a hug. Riley squeezed him back, his scent calming her. How many times had she breathed him in since she arrived? She felt tears fill her eyes.

Leo stepped back and kissed her forehead. He noticed her trying to blink away tears. “Are you okay?”

Riley nodded, wiping her eyes. “I don’t know what this is. Maybe I’ll just miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. You need this trip. It’ll do you good. You can text or call me whenever you want to. Deal?”

“Deal.” She held him in a brief hug. She kissed him gently on the cheek. “Thanks for dropping me off.”

“Not a prob.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Riley tucked her hair behind her ear and walked toward security. She turned to see Leo watching her. She smiled and put a hand up, he did the same. Her heart ached. She wasn’t sure why.

Riley stepped off the plane a short 6 hours later. The humidity was horrible. Cordonia and California’s temperate weather spoiled her. She was grateful she’d worn a loose button down tank and linen shorts.

She hailed a cab after collecting her bag, giving the address of her old apartment. She was between subletters. The new tenant was supposed to move in yesterday, but she had convinced them to wait until she left. She should just sell it, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

The cab stopped, and she looked up. The brick building was the same. She walked the 6 flights, wondering how she’d done this multiple times a day for years. She’d moved in at 19 after her aunt died. There’d been enough money left to purchase the studio apartment. She’d left at 24 for Cordonia. Riley put her key in the lock, turning it and opening the door. The apartment felt foreign. She arranged to have the place mostly furnished before she got there. The new tenant could keep it.

Riley walked around, taking in the small television, ikea couch, and chrome dining table. She set her purse down and went to the bedroom. The new bed was there, with an unopened sheet set and duvet on top.

She smiled, thinking of how she’d flopped onto the old memory foam and re-lived her first night with Liam. That younger version of herself was so impulsive, naive.

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands, splashed her face and smoothed her hair. The plane trip had been smooth, she’d slept the whole time. Riley wanted to see her city again.

She went down the 6 flights again, heading to the old bar. Her feet knew the way before her mind did. The building came into view, looking slightly worse for wear. The open sign, illuminated. She pulled open the door and stepped in, the familiar smell of beer and peanuts wafting out.

A very familiar face came into view. “Daniel?! How are you here?” Riley walked toward him.

He grinned, that sideways smile of his. “I’m the boss man now! Riley! I can hardly believe it’s you!” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “I knew the coma was fake. The Riley I knew couldn’t sleep for more than 5 hours.” They shared a quick embrace and cheek kiss.

He led her to the same booth Liam, Drake, and Max had occupied all those years ago. “This okay?”

She smiled. “Perfect. Sit! Tell me about you!”

Daniel slid in across from her. “Well, I’m married to Jason. We have a Pomeranian named Regina.”

“Wait, Regina? Like my mother in law?”

“Yes. I found her dog doppelgänger.” Daniel pulled out his phone and showed her a photo of a silvery white Pomeranian in a bedazzled collar. “She’s a fancy bitch.” Tears streamed down Riley’s face as she laughed so hard she almost fell over in the booth.

“I still work here, duh, but I’m getting my MBA at night. Jason is an accountant. Lucky you filled in for me that night. He was the date.”

Riley’s smile was so wide she thought her face would crack. She was so happy for him. “That’s awesome! I’m so glad things worked out for you.”

“Let me grab you a drink? Same?”

Riley couldn’t remember what she drank back then. Guess she’d find out. “Sure.”

Daniel came back with two waters and a mojito for her, a scotch for him.

“I drank mojitos? I couldn’t remember. That’s so funny. My friend Drake says if I were a drink I’d be a mojito.”

Daniel chortled. “He’s right. Sweet and sour, with hidden depths.”

“Exactly what he said.”

“So Riley. You’re not in a coma. What’re you doing here? What’s been going on in your life?”

Riley told him an abbreviated version. His eyes were wide as saucers by the end.

“Who knew running off with a prince would be so bad? It’s never like that in the movies.”

“No, it is not.” Riley took a long gulp of her mojito.

“Seriously, I’m sorry. You’ve had a bad time.”

“I guess so. Now if I could figure out what to do…”

Daniel interrupted. “The Riley I knew wasn’t afraid of anything. She knew what she wanted and took it. If it got rough, she figured a way through. You know what to do Riley. You’re just scared.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“I do. You got soft being queen. You aren’t used to doing what you want without thinking about everyone else. That’s what you need to do. Take everyone else out of the picture. What do you want?”

“Fuck. You’re right.”

“There’s that mouth! I know I’m right. Forget Liam, forget everything. What is right for you?”

Riley took Daniel’s hand across the booth. “I knew coming here was a good decision. Thank you. I forgot who I was. You just helped me find a little of her.”

He looked around, seeing new customers. “I’d better get back to it. How long are you here?”

“4, well 3 is more accurate, days.”

“If you get a chance, come back. If not, I get it. Take care, okay?”

“I will.” She stood and hugged him. “It was so good to see you.” She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, scribbling her number. “Text me or something.”

He nodded and took the paper. With one last wave, she left the bar.

She had work the rest of the day, and the next 2 days. She needed to see Lady Liberty. It could wait.

She hailed a cab, heading to the office building that housed her employer.

——

Liam’s phone rang. He looked at it hopefully, but it wasn’t who he wanted. He answered it.

“Duke Ramsford.”

“You majesty. Forgive the interrrupiton.”

“No apology necessary. What do you need to speak about?”

“Your, ahem, the Queen. She called and requested I email her papers.”

“What papers?”

“Dissolution of marriage papers.”

Liam stopped breathing. He didn’t notice until he tried to talk and a rush of air came out. “When?”

“Several days ago.”

“Did you send them?”

Bertrand paused. “Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“I thought you should know sir.”

“Yes. I appreciate it. Goodbye Duke Ramsford.”

“Goodbye King Liam.”

Liam set down the phone, breathing heavily. He needed to talk to Riley. He glanced at the clock. It was late in New York. He had to wait, let her have a break. She’d be back tomorrow.

——

The days passed quickly. Riley was so swamped she barely had a moment to think. She met with new authors and filed manuscripts. She was at work before the sun rose and back at her apartment long after it had set.

She texted Leo any chance she got. They were short, but made her day. Liam texted her once to ask how she was. She’d replied that she was fine and hadn’t heard anything since.

Finally, the night before she left, she made her way to the Statue of Liberty. She felt tears prick her eyes as it came into view. That first night had changed everything. She remembered Liam’s smile, his shock at her doing something to lift his spirits. That she’d noticed they needed lifting at all. She should have seen through the facade. How had she missed it? Had he just gotten so good at lying? Or she didn’t know him as well as she thought she did.

That night had been the catalyst for everything. She’d made a split decision and left everything behind. For what? A social season where she was belittled, attacked, and thrown out of the palace? Why hadn’t she gone back home?

She turned away from Lady Liberty. Tears flowed down her cheeks. If she’d known how it would turn out, would she have said yes? She didn’t know. She turned back to the Statue as she began to fade into the distance. Riley would never come back here. She watched until her green figure was no longer visible.

Her heart broke, more tears fell. She sat down. She felt like she’d just seen the text all over again. Her chest was tight and she struggled to contain the sob forming in her throat. She stood as the boat met the dock, stepping off and handing the captain a large tip.

She made her way to Central Park. She walked up the bridge, listening to the quiet sounds of the city. The night of the UN party flashed through her mind. Liam had been afraid of Tariq being uncooperative or not finding him in time.

She’d told him she’d be with him, even if he married Madeleine. She told him she didn’t care what it looked like. She’d always put him first. She should have told him to dump Madeleine, propose to her and fuck what everyone else said. He was the King.

She tried not to think about the engagement tour. It had been awful. He’d decided she was safer if he played perfect couple with Madeleine. She’d become best friends with Drake because of that tour, so she took it as a win. Liam made a decision out of fear, and she’d allowed herself to be strung along until he was sure she was safe. The tour made her feel cheap, disposable. They snuck around, she would hate herself the next morning. She’d almost given up a few times, but convinced herself it would be worth it.

That proposal. The ring, barely off Madeleine’s finger. Weird how that hadn’t occurred to her back then. She’d known it was coming, but had still been so overwhelmed that she cried. It had actually happened. After all they’d been through.

A tear slipped down as she remembered her answer. “Yes. A thousand times yes.” Liam had twirled her around, laughing. They’d both been so happy. She thought her life would be happily ever after.

She wished she could hold onto that feeling of contentment, perfect happiness. Before reality punched her in the face.

He wasn’t that Liam. She wasn’t that Riley. She thought she might be again one day. She would be all right, no matter what she decided. She needed to stop being so scared to make a decision.

It hit her suddenly, so hard she almost stepped back. She hadn’t expected it. But, she knew. As she thought more, leaving the park, she realized she’d known for a while. It felt right.

She got back to her apartment, double checking her bags and making sure she didn’t forget anything. She put on an old t shirt and sweats, crawled into bed in her apartment one last time.

——

Riley stepped off the plane into a much less humid climate. She almost shivered, although she was dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans and a green blouse. She’d missed Los Angeles so much, she was surprised. She hadn’t been gone long.

Familiarity washed over her as she left the terminal, looking for her ride. She saw Liam and his BMW. She’d called him this morning and asked him to pick her up.

Liam watched her walk to him. He hugged her quickly, then busied himself putting her bags in the car.

“How was your flight?”

“Good. Uneventful.”

An awkward silence stretched.

“Let’s go get some coffee before we go to Leo’s. Is that okay?”

“Yes, that sounds fine. You probably need it.”

“Yes. I’m dying.”

Liam chuckled and walked around to the driver’s side. Riley tapped on the window.

“Door is locked.”

Liam quickly unlocked it. “Oh. Sorry.”

Riley slid into the passenger seat. Liam waited until she buckled her seat belt and pulled out.

Riley pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Leo.

“Hey bud. I’m here.”

Leo’s voice boomed across the line. “Good! On your way home?”

“Coffee pit stop first.”

“Gotcha. See ya when you get here.”

“Can’t wait. Love you.”

“Love you.” Riley ended the call.

Liam glanced at her. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. How’s your week been?”

“I’ve been on the phone a lot. Cordonia issues. Some of the nobles got wind of my plans and I’m putting out fires.”

“That sounds like a blast.”

Liam chuckled. “Nothing but.”

Riley saw a small coffee stand. “Ooh, stop there please!”

Liam pulled off the road and parked. They approached the counter and ordered. Riley got a red eye, Liam got plain black coffee.

Riley led Liam to a small table on the side of the stand.

Liam spoke first. “How was New York?”

Riley grinned. “The same. I saw Daniel, we caught up. I went to the Statue of Liberty and Central Park. I worked a ton.”

“That sounds eventful.”

“It was.”

Another awkward silence. The barista called their names. Riley started to stand, Liam stopped her. “I’ll get it.”

He returned with the coffees, placed Riley’s in front of her, and sat. “Riley, I need to apologize. I was unkind and rude after my appointment. This is not your fault. You tried to get through to me.”

“Why did you get so defensive?”

“I’ve been pushing down feelings my whole life. My mother’s death, assassination attempts, everything that happened during the social season, my father, Anton. It’s starting to come up and I am learning how to manage that.”

“Wow. I’m impressed.”

“No need. I thought I had to be emotionless to be a good ruler. I didn’t. Feelings would have helped me. I only hurt myself and everyone around me.”

He caught her eye. “Especially you.”

“Thank you.”

“Tracy referred me to another therapist. A Dr. Humphrey. I’ve been to see him twice.”

“That’s really great.”

Riley knew she needed to say it. Liam may have agreed to therapy for her, but she couldn’t be the only reason. He needed to fix himself. She couldn’t do it for him.

“I was able to do a lot of thinking while I was gone.”

Liam swallowed a gulp of coffee. “Oh. I’m glad.”

“I was thinking about the Liam and Riley that went to the Statue of Liberty the first night they met. The ones that got engaged there.”

“You speak as though they are different people.”

“They are. I’m not that Riley. You aren’t that Liam. We’ve had a rough time. There are two ways to go when you’re hit with something awful. You can grow together. Or apart.”

Riley sipped her coffee. She could feel a headache coming on. “We grew apart. By the time I left, the distance between us made the Grand Canyon look small.”

“Is that why you called Bertrand?”

Riley stiffened. “Yes. He called you?”

“Yesterday.” Liam fiddled with a napkin.

“That little rat. I bet it was fucking Savannah. She’s still pissed that Bartie wasn’t named heir.” She rubbed her temples. “I didn’t mean for you to find out that way.”

“That’s it then?”

“Liam, if I hadn’t left, we’d be the same. You not talking and me miserable.”

“I was working up the courage to tell you.”

Riley fixed her eyes on him, her expression softened slightly. “How long would that have taken? It had been 2 years already. We can’t deal in what ifs. I can only try to make the best decision based on what’s happened.”

“I am getting better. I’m dealing with what I should have years ago.”

Riley touched his hand. “I know. I’m glad. You need to do that for yourself. I can’t fix you.”

“I know that. It doesn’t stop me from loving you.”

“A part of me will always love you. It isn’t enough.”

“How I wish it were.” Liam turned his hand over to hold hers. “I know this is all my fault. You don’t have to gloss over it on my account.”

“Be that as it may, I can’t blame you forever. It’s not good for me. I know that I tried. There’s nothing else that can be done. I can’t put myself last anymore.”

Liam paled. “My love. I can’t say I’m surprised at your words. Or the pain I feel in this moment.”

“You’ll see it’s for the best. You’ll have a shot at a new life. No more weight of the world on you. You get to choose your own path.”

She gave his hand another squeeze and let go. “Leo told me once that they don’t write songs about the ones who have it easy. I told him I didn’t want to be a song.”

“What did he say to that?”

“No one wants to be a song.” She smiled softly.

“You’d rather be the entire album.”

Riley cocked her head to the side. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“It was meant as one. A song only tells part of the story. It’s insufficient. An album gives you all of it, the good, the bad. How it ends.”

“I like that.”

“I thought you might.” Liam took one last drink of his coffee. He wasn’t sure how he was still breathing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley returns to LA and has an important conversation with Liam. Leo is emotional when Riley gives him work news.

Riley walked through the front door. She took a deep breath, her body relaxed. Leo’s felt like home.

Leo ran down the stairs and lifted Riley in a crushing hug. “I missed you so much. Never leave me again.”

Riley clutched him back. “I missed you too. Max was really that bad?”

Leo set her down. “I know the Cupid shuffle now, babe.”

Riley cracked up, momentarily forgetting what just happened with Liam. “So show me. I don’t believe you.”

“Haha nice try. I have to be a lot more drunk for that.” Leo looked behind her. “Where’s Liam?”

“He’s at the car. Um. Are Max and Drake here?”

Leo nodded.

“Okay. I’m going to go help Liam with my bags.”

Leo walked up to his home gym. Maxwell was laying on the floor, Drake had just finished lifting weights.

“You can’t spot from the floor, Maxwell.” Drake grabbed a towel and wiped his face.

“Yet, I did.” Maxwell grinned.

“Riles is back.” Leo walked back out, Drake and Maxwell close behind him.

Liam was pulling her bags out of the car. Riley opened the passenger door and grabbed her purse.

“Why did you pack 2 bags for 4 days?” He set the bag down.

“One was carry on.”

He shook his head. She always packed heavy. Liam’s chest ached. That’s all he felt. He wheeled her bags into Leo’s foyer.

“I got it from here.” He gave her the handles and Riley wheeled the bags the rest of the way to her room.

Drake walked into the kitchen for water. A door shut. He peeked out and saw Liam. Liam looked stunned.

He nodded at Liam as he walked over. “Where’s Brooks?”

“Here!” Riley shut the door to her room and walked to Drake. She threw her arms around his neck and he leaned down to embrace her, holding her tight for a few moments.

“How was New York?”

She grinned. “Great. I went to my old bar, saw Lady Liberty and Central Park. Worked a ton.”

“The old bar? Wow.” Drake remembered the place, a dive. That was exactly why he’d picked it in the first place.

“Yeah. Daniel runs it now. It looks the same. We caught up. The night I met you guys, I was covering for Daniel. He’s still with the date he had that night.”

“Sounds like he still owes you. I’m glad you’re back.” Drake glanced at Liam, who now seemed to be deep in thought.

“I’m glad I’m back too. New York isn’t home anymore.”

Liam finally spoke. “I have some calls to make. We can talk later?”

Riley nodded. Liam went to the guest room.

“Brooks. What’s that about?”

Riley settled herself on a bar stool. “I ended it with Liam. Officially. I was.” She stopped to fight back tears. “I was so hopeful. I wanted him. The old him.”

Drake dropped to the stool next to her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest. “This hurts like a motherfucker. I thought once I made a decision, smooth sailing. I don’t know why.”

“You fought for a long time.”

She sat up and patted his arms as they unfolded from around her. “Thank you for coming. I’m glad you’re moving here.”

“Of course I came. I’m done with Cordonia. I like it here.”

“Marshmallow.”

Maxwell bounced in. “Blossom!” He folded her into a fierce hug. “How was New York?”

“It was good Max. I missed you guys, but I needed that trip.”

Maxwell cocked his head to the side. “You seem upset.”

“I’ll be alright. All things considered.”

“What things?”

“Liam and I are through.”

Maxwell’s eyes narrowed. “Oh no. Who decided? You?”

Riley nodded. “It was clear to me while I was in NYC. I needed to remember who I was, who I am.”

“Liam can’t be taking this well.”

“He seems as well as he could be.”

Maxwell was startled. He was used to Riley trying to fix everything. She said it so matter of factly. He decided that was good. Maxwell squeezed her shoulder.

Leo sauntered into the kitchen. He wanted to know what was up. He wanted to hang out with Riley. He hadn’t seen her in days.

“What’s with all the long faces?” Leo grabbed a bottle of water off the counter.

Riley walked over and got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Scarecrow, I missed you most of all. Don’t tell the others.”

Leo slung an arm around her shoulder. “Did the trip help like you thought it would?”

Riley nodded. “Yes.”

“And?”

“I ended it. I was in Central Park, thinking about the UN party years ago and being there with Liam during the tour. It just hit me.”

“How do you feel?”

“Sad. Relieved. Anxious.”

“Sorry babe. I’m glad you figured it out.”

“Me too. Even though I keep thinking this is all a bad dream I’ll wake up from.”

Leo kissed her head. “What do you want to do?”

Riley rotated her neck as she tried work out a kink. “Sit outside. I’ve been indoors so much. Then the plane. Fresh air please.”

Leo grabbed another water bottle and handed it to her. “Want company?”

She took the water from him and twisted off the cap. She took a long drink. “Yep!”

They went out the back doors. Riley threw her arms out. “Ah the low humidity. New York was awful.”

Leo laughed. “You’re spoiled.”

“By gorgeous weather? Yes. I am fine with this.”

She turned to him. “Anything noteworthy happen while I was gone?”

“Not unless you count the night I watched all 3 Die Hards.”

“There are more than 3.”

“Not in my world.”

“Leo, have I messed up your life?”

“What? No!”

“You were out more before I showed up. I’m not making you feel like you have to stay with me at home, am I?”

“Babe, if I wanted to go out, I would. I’ve lived alone a long time. I like having you here. I don’t go out because I’m having a blast with you.”

Riley smiled, relieved. “Okay. Please tell me if I’m cramping your style, okay?”

“I will.”

Liam poked his head through the door. “Sorry to interrupt. Can we talk?”

“Yes.” Riley moved to join Liam. Leo jumped up.

“You guys stay out here. I’ll go. Gotta do stuff anyway.” He clapped Liam’s shoulder on the way in.

Riley waited for the door to close. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could make an appointment with a notary. We can sign the papers and I’ll file them when I am back in Cordonia.”

Riley crossed her arms over her chest. “Wow. That’s fast.” She stared at the ground, feeling hot tears form. She’d focused so much on getting through the conversation with Liam, she hadn’t considered the aftermath. It was the right move. It still hurt.

“There’s no point in dragging this out, is there? Let me know the date and time.” Liam coughed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. “I am sorry Riley. I know that it does not mean much. I am.”

Riley closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away. “I’ll make an appointment in the morning. I think it’s too late today.” She squeezed her eyes tighter. “I’m going to ask Leo if he knows of one close by.”

Liam looked at her, though he’d told himself not to. There were tears on her cheeks, her posture was slumped slightly.

Riley opened her eyes, just in time to see Liam’s stare. He was next to her suddenly, he cradled her head into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed. “I don’t want to make this harder.”

“Impossible.” Liam murmured into her hair.

“I was so worried about talking to you that I didn’t think about the next steps. It’s painful.”

“It is.”

Riley straightened. “Okay. I’m going to talk to Leo.” She stepped back.

Liam cleared his throat . “Thank you. I have to return a call.” He pulled the door open, allowing Riley to step in first.

Leo was at the kitchen table, poring over a schedule for the bar. He needed to figure out the next few weeks.

“Sorry, I don’t want to interrupt.” Riley turned to leave.

Leo shut the book. “Nah, sit. I’ll do it later.” He gestured to the chair next to him. Riley dropped into it.

“I need a notary. I can google, just wanted to see if you knew of one first.”

“There’s a notary at the courthouse. You have to call and make an appointment, but it’s usually easy to get in.”

“Great. I’ll call first thing.”

“Gonna tell me what you’re having notarized?”

“Divorce papers.”

“You’re not wasting any time.”

“Liam’s idea.” Riley’s eyes filled again.

“How are you?”

“In a weird place.”

“Don’t disrespect my home.”

Riley’s eyes crinkled at him as she giggled, tears disappearing for a moment. “Emotionally.”

“The notary is good, right? It’s what you wanted.”

“Wanted isn’t the right word. I need resolution. Liam’s got to love himself before he loves anybody else.”

“Did you just quote RuPaul at me?”

“You know about Mama Ru?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Anyway. We can’t go the way we have been. I’m better. He‘s got a long way to go. He needs to focus on that. It’s been hard to see him change from the Liam I married to ignoring me for 2 years to a basket case. I just want him to be healthy.”

“Me too babe. He wouldn’t have started this without you.”

“At least something good came from it.” Riley got up. “I’m going to lie down.”

“Want me to wake you? Or you just need to sleep til you wake up?”

“Second one.”

She walked into her bedroom and crawled into bed. She was exhausted.

——

Drake was grilling ribs. He’d steered clear of Liam. Brooks was asleep. He’d seen her crying in the backyard earlier. His sweet friend and her broken heart.

Maxwell skipped over to him. “Need help?”

“Nope, almost done. Thanks though.”

“I can’t believe they’re really splitting up.” Maxwell sighed.

“I know. It doesn’t seem real. This is Brooks and Liam. Look at all the shit they’ve been through together.”

“Yeah, and he cheated on her when it wasn’t easy peasy lemon squeezy. I thought they could do anything together. It made me think maybe I’d find someone who got me. The way they got each other.”

“Brooks tried, Maxwell. Liam just took too long to get there.”

“She’s been sad for such a long time. Even when she’s happy, her eyes are so sad.”

“I know.” Drake moved the ribs to a platter. “Help me take these in?”

Maxwell grabbed the platter and winked. “Sure thing best friend roomie.”

“Whoa, those smell awesome!” Leo followed Maxwell into the kitchen.

“Grill master!” Maxwell grinned and set the plate down. “Where’s Liam?”

“He’s on the phone. He said he was almost done.”

“All he does is work.” Drake separated the ribs with a knife.

“It keeps his mind off Blossom, probably.” Max shrugged and grabbed plates out of a cabinet.

Liam walked into the kitchen. His eyes were red, his shirt rumpled. “Ribs? Delicious.”

“Thanks. Help yourself.”

They sat down at the table. No one knew what to say.

Liam broke the silence. “Leo, did Riley ask you…”

“Notary? Yep. She’s calling in the morning.”

“Where is Blossom?”

“Sleeping. She was beat.” Leo took another bite.

“What do you need a notary for?” Drake glanced at a Liam.

“Dissolution of marriage papers. I can file them in Cordonia when I go back. She won’t have to make the trip.”

“Already? Brooks just got back today.”

“I leave in a week. Might as well get it over with.”

“That’s nice of you.” Maxwell’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Liam ignored it.

“Are you and Maxwell flying back with me?”

“Yeah.” Drake put down a bone. “I need to get my cabin packed. I’ll head back here once that’s done.”

Maxwell just nodded and continued eating.

Leo studied Liam. “You okay? I haven’t had a chance to talk to you.”

“No.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I am not okay. I don’t know how to go on without her. I’m having trouble getting to the next minute. It’s all my fucking fault.” His voice rose, surprising everyone.

“I would much rather her be happy. So if I must do this to make her happy, I will.” Liam took a long sip of water.

Drake and Leo glanced at each other.

“Don’t be a martyr.” Leo gave Liam a knowing look.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yeah you do. You and Riley being over doesn’t mean your life is over. She wants you to be happy too.”

“Of course she does. She.” Liam faltered. “She’s kind hearted and hates to think of anyone in her life in pain. I’m never going to move on. Riley is the only woman I’ve ever loved.”

Maxwell muttered something. Leo only caught “bastard.”

“Well, I’m not your therapist, so I’ll leave it alone. Just keep getting better, ok?”

Liam nodded, not able to say another word.

——

Riley woke in a dark room. She squinted at the clock. 11pm. No way she’d sleep more. She groaned and got out of bed. Her clothes were a mess. She slipped into the new pair of NYU sweats she’d picked up while she was in New York and pulled on a slouchy white tank.

Riley knew Leo was still awake. She had to run something by him. She moved to the hallway. Leo was slumped in the chair next to the couch, watching some show with sharks.

She sat on the edge of the couch next to him. “Hey.”

He looked up. “Hey.”

“Can we talk a minute?”

Leo shut the tv off. “Sure. What’s up?”

Riley tried to smile at him. Her lips wouldn’t work.

“My job wants to send me back to NYC to help more with the new office. For 6 months.”

Leo didn’t know what to say. “Wow. That’s good, right? That means your boss likes you.” He tried to hide tears that sprang to his eyes. Not see her for 6 months?

“Yeah. You’re-” she put a hand on her chest. “What do you call the person who saw you going under and refused to let you?”

“Leo.”

She laughed. “I haven’t been on my own in a while. I think it’ll be good.”

“When?”

“Week and a half. I’ll leave my address. You have all my other info.”

Leo nodded. He didn’t want to say anything. The tears wouldn’t stay hidden if he did. He didn’t want her to feel bad. She needed this, he’d support her however she let him.

Riley looked at him curiously. “Are you okay? You’re oddly silent.”

Leo finally spoke, his voice cracking. “I’ll miss you. That’s all.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Riley climbed in his lap and wound her arms around him. “Oh Leo. I’ll miss you so much. But I will be back. This just feels like a good chance for me to reset.”

He squeezed her back, trying not to cling to her.

“Drake should be back here in a few weeks or so, too. You won’t have to get used to silence.”

“Yeah, that Drake is a chatterbox.”

They both laughed.

“Can I do anything? Do you need help packing?”

“No. Just need my clothes. They’re putting me up in a furnished apartment. Pretty far from the one I lived in when Liam and I met. So that’ll be weird.”

She sat up. “Oh, this is a good time to ask!”

“Ask what?”

“Can I live here, when I’m back from New York? You can say no.”

“Of course you can live here.”

“How much is rent?”

“Cost of two dinners per week.”

“Leo.”

“Riles.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I’m not budging.”

Riley huffed. “Fine.”

“You’re going to have a busy week.”

“I know. I know where all the good closets at work are. I can go cry in one.”

“Or talk to me. Whenever you need to. Hey! We can still play Call of a Duty when you’re gone!”

“We’ll make it a weekly date.” She settled into his arms. “Leo. I could thank you every day and it wouldn’t be enough. You got me here.”

“No, you did. I just gave you the push you needed.”

“Either way. Thank you.” RIley rose and went to the kitchen. “I’m hungry. What did you guys do for dinner?”

“Ribs.”

Riley made a face. “Avocado toast it is.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Liam do one last thing as a married couple. Liam figures out Leo’s secret. Liam, Drake, and Maxwell return to Cordonia.

7 days later

Liam and Riley walked into the courthouse.

They hadn’t told the others what was happening today. Riley didn’t want the pity. Liam couldn’t form the words.

The notary ushered them into her office. Liam grabbed her hand. She squeezed it. They sat in front of the notary, and signed the papers Bertrand sent. The notary stamped them. Liam took the papers, slipping them in the folder he’d brought.

They stepped out into the sunshine. Riley quickly sat on a bench. Her knees were threatening to buckle. This was it. The last thing they’d done together. She glanced at Liam, who looked as bad as she felt. He sat next to her.

“Are you sure it’s all right that I wait to file? Until the new government is announced?” Liam hated asking her for another thing, especially for Cordonia.

“It’s fine. You can file them after. You don’t need the distraction. Get your country set up. Get back on your feet. The papers aren’t going anywhere.”

“Well, we aren’t married anymore. Pending filing.” He said flatly.

Riley held back her tears. “No we aren’t.” She managed. She had a flash of their wedding day, at the altar. Regina marrying them. Liam telling her how she’d changed his life. She took a deep shuddering breath.

Liam took her hand gently. “What’s on your mind?”

Riley looked into his red rimmed eyes. “Our wedding.” Her heart broke a little more.

“I was just thinking about pushing Anton off a balcony with you. Your face. I knew you were fierce, but that night. You took my breath away.”

Riley felt the side of her mouth lift. “That was a wedding to end them all.”

“Do you think you’ll ever get married again?”

“We aren’t even officially divorced.”

“I realize that. I know that I’ll never marry again.”

A tear trailed down Riley’s cheek. “You might change your mind. I have no idea. I haven’t thought that far ahead. We had a once in a lifetime experience together. I just don’t know.”

Liam wiped her tear with his thumb. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

He took her to her favorite burger place. He ordered, and stood waiting for the food. He brought it to the table she sat at.

She picked up a fry. “Remember when I got kidnapped at our wedding?”

Liam chuckled. “I certainly do. Remember when you broke your foot trying to prove you were strong to Drake?”

Riley almost spit out her food. She swallowed. “Still have the scars to prove it. Remember the first cronut op?”

Liam smiled softly. “Of course. Remember your first Beaumont Bash?”

Riley nodded. She couldn’t hold her tears back. “This is much harder than I thought it would be.”

Liam reached out and tucked her hand into his. “It’s the end of something. Beginnings are scary.”

Riley hiccupped. “Your fucking eloquence.”

A half smile formed on Liam’s lips. “We can undo it. Just tear up the papers.” He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Riley shook her head. “I almost don’t have the strength to refuse. I can’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’ll get easier. It has to.”

“I know.” Liam couldn’t do it anymore. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Riley got up and sat next to him. She put her arms around him and he put his head on her shoulder. She started crying again. They sat that way for a while.

Finally Riley spoke. “We can’t do this again.” They had been crying off and on all week. Mostly in the backyard. Leo watched sad movies with her at night and cracked jokes. Drake and Max hugged her a lot. Other than that, they’d given her and Liam a wide berth.

Liam nodded. “I don’t know how to do this without you.” His voice broke.

“First, we’re going to be friends. This is probably really fucking selfish on my part, but I can’t fathom a life where you aren’t there.”

“It isn’t selfish. I can be your friend, Riley. I want to be. We started that way.”

“Second, I didn’t know how to do it at first either. You’re much better equipped than I am. You’ll get into a new routine. Cordonia will keep you busy for a while.”

Liam lifted his head to meet her eyes. “I’ll always be in awe of you.”

“Charmer.”

Liam smiled. “Ready to go back to Leo’s? You can bring the food you didn’t eat? I grabbed him a burger too.”

“Yes. A thousand times yes.”

Liam chuckled. “Too bad I didn’t get onion rings. There’s a missed opportunity.”

Riley dissolved into giggles.

——

Liam walked through Leo’s front door, holding it open for Riley.

Leo was in the kitchen. He saw their red eyes and tear streaked faces. “Do you two do anything but cry?”

Riley glared. “You’re going to feel real bad in a second. We signed divorce papers.” Her voice broke in spite of herself.

Leo instantly regretted it. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” He grabbed Liam’s shoulder. “I’d ask how you are, but I can see your faces.”

Riley started crying again. “How do I have anything left?” Leo grabbed her in a hug. She cried into his shoulder while he stroked her hair. He murmured words Liam couldn’t catch.

Liam looked at Leo’s face and froze. It was fleeting, but he saw it. The tenderness in Leo’s eyes. He loved Riley. His Riley. Not anymore, but only for an hour. He wondered how long this had been going on.

Leo held Riley. He wanted to take all her sadness. He thought she’d do better once Liam left and she was busy with work. He kept one arm around Riley and grabbed the tissue box with the other. He handed her one, she stepped back and blew her nose.

“I’m going to lie down or something.” Riley announced. “I’m exhausted.”

She touched Liam’s hand briefly as she passed. Liam waited for her to close the door, still feeling the warmth of her hand.

He turned to Leo. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“Have you been in love with my wi-.” He stopped himself. “With Riley?”

Leo thought about denying it, but knew Liam would just badger him until he admitted it. “Since just after she showed up here.”

Liam nodded. “Does she know?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t have any plans to tell her. C’mon, let’s not do this now.”

“We might as well.”

“Liam. You’ve had a fucking terrible day. I’m not gonna make it worse.”

“You know I’ll always love her?”

“I do.”

“What the fuck, Leo? How could you fall-“

“I didn’t do it on purpose! My life would be so much easier if I didn’t love her, okay?”

“So don’t! Stop!”

“You think I haven’t tried that? Look, Liam. You destroyed her. The fact that she picked herself up and still tried to give you another shot is amazing. She’s the best person I know. I fucking love her, more than I’ve loved anyone. Including Katie.”

“What am I supposed to say to that?’

“You don’t have to say anything. I shouldn’t have said it.”

Liam nodded slowly. “Fine. I’m leaving tonight anyway.” He left, slamming his door.

Leo winced. That went as well as it could have.

Liam pushed his hands through his hair. He should have left it alone. He didn’t want to fight with Leo. Even if it was Riley. He couldn’t believe he loved her. Leo didn’t love anyone. He hadn’t. Since Katie. Liam remembered how unhappy Leo had been. He’d moved to California soon after, bought the bar.

Liam had been shocked when he found out that Leo saw Dean every so often and let him use the bar for his veteran’s charity functions. Leo had shrugged and said Dean was a good guy. That Katie wasn’t meant for him, and he was grateful she had been in his life during the abdication mess.

Liam didn’t think he could ever be that magnanimous if Riley moved on. Not if, when. Everyone fell for Riley. But Leo?! Liam flopped back on his bed.

Leo knocked on Riley’s door. She opened it. “Was that slam Liam?”

“Yep.”

Riley sighed. “Come talk to me?”

“Why I’m here.”

Leo stepped through the door and shut it. “Any better?”

“No.” Riley’s voice was thick with emotion. She sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and draping her arms over her knees. Leo sat in the chair next to the bed. He patted her knee.

“I’m sorry.”

“I made the decision. Shouldn’t I be more relieved?”

“You had good years with Liam. You uprooted your life and went through some serious shit to marry him. There are years of good memories. You’re saying good bye to all that. That’s why you’re so sad.”

Riley’s eyes filled. “I hope there’s a Liam and a Riley in an alternate universe. That they got it together and are deliriously happy.”

Leo climbed next to her on the bed. “One day, you’ll be able to look back fondly. It’ll be part of a life you had before the new one you’re building. It hurts now because it’s proof that you loved Liam more than anything. And the past few years have been shit. It’s hard to reconcile the two.”

“It sucks.”

“I know. It’s gonna hurt for a while. I wish it didn’t.”

Leo ran his fingers through Riley’s hair, untangling it a little.

“Where are Max and Drake?”

“They went on a walk. They’re bummed about leaving tonight.”

“At least Drake will be back soon, and Max and I have a plan to keep in touch. I have that NYC work thing for 6 months. I feel okay about it.”

“Well that’s good.”

“I feel bad about leaving you.”

“You’re coming back.”

“I know. When’s their plane leave?”

“Liam said 8pm. Royal jet.”

“Drake must be relieved not to fly commercial again with Max.” Riley giggled.

Leo laughed. “I think everyone on the flight is happy about that.”

Riley heard the front door open. “That must be them. I wanna say hi.”

“Ok. I’m gonna hang outside for a bit.”

“Thanks Leo.” She hugged him.

“No prob.”

Riley jumped off the bed and out the door. Drake and Max were on the couch drinking water.

Riley smiled. Her family. She sat by Drake.

“My marshmallow. Thank you for flying coach with Maxwell to see me. It’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever done.”

Drake laughed. “I’d do it again.”

Maxwell frowned. “I wasn’t that bad.” He took a drink of water. “What’ve you been up to today Blossom?”

“Signing divorce papers.”

Drake slung an arm over her shoulder. “You okay?”

“I will be. Be patient with Liam if he’s grouchy. It’s been a long day.”

Drake shook his head. “I can’t believe you. After everything, you still care.”

Riley shrugged. “I don’t know how else to be.”

Drake set down his water and put his arms around her. They held each other for a minute and pulled back. “Love you Brooks.”

“Love you marshmallow.”

Maxwell stood. “I need to finish packing. We don’t have a lot of time.”

Riley stood. “I’m riding with you guys to the airport. We can talk on the way. Thank you for braving commercial flying for me Max. I learned a lot.” She suppressed a giggle as Maxwell glared.

She yawned as Maxwell walked to the guest room.

“Drake? Can you wake me up in an hour? I can hop in the car with you guys.”

Drake nodded. “Where’s Leo?”

“Outside.”

“Okay. Have a good nap.”

Riley flopped down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her legs. He eyes closed by the time Drake opened the back door.

Liam stacked his bags outside his room. He carried them to the front door, making it easy to put in the car. The house was quiet. Drake and Maxwell were out back with Leo. He didn’t know where Riley was.

Liam turned back to get a bag and saw her on the couch. Her blanket had fallen. He picked it up and arranged it over her. Riley’s eyes fluttered open.

“Time to go?” She whispered.

“Almost. Just getting my bags to the door.” Liam sat across from her.

A part of her ached. Her eyes filled with tears again. She loved him. She had always thought that was enough to bridge the gap between their differences. She hated that it wasn’t. Right decision or not. 

Liam saw her face crumple. “Hey.” He moved next to her and pulled her into his lap. She put her face on his shoulder, thinking of all the times she’d come to his office and sat like this with him.

“I feel like I’m making this harder on myself and you. Even when I left, I think a part of me was waiting for you to show up.”

“You aren’t. I did show up. I made it worse.”

“That’s not entirely true.”

Liam ran his hand down her jawline.

“Are you trying to memorize me?”

“I’ve had you memorized for years.”

“We’ll see each other again. By then, this won’t be so raw. I hope.”

“While I breathe, I hope.” Liam looked at the clock. “It’s time to go.” he said gently.

Riley straightened her clothes and stood. “I’ll get Max and Drake.”

“One second.” Liam took her hand and spun her into him. He took one of her hands and held it against his chest. He put his arm around her waist, her arm on his shoulder. They swayed. He put his mouth next to her ear, and sang softly.

“Chances are I’ll see you

Somewhere in my dreams tonight

You’ll be smilin’ like the night we met

Chances are I’ll hold you

And I’ll offer all I have

You’re the only one I can’t forget

Baby you’re the best I’ve ever met”

Riley couldn’t hold back the tears. Their song.

Liam breathed in her scent. He knew she was right. But that didn’t matter. He couldn’t be logical when it came to her. He’d become the man she married again. Maybe they’d figure it out. Maybe.

Riley pulled back. “I’ll go get Drake and Max.”

She walked to the back door. They were sitting with Leo. “Hey guys. Liam says it’s time.”

She cleared her throat. “I know I said I’d ride with you. I can’t. I’m sorry. It’s too hard.”

Leo patted her shoulder. All the emotional shit must be getting to her.

Maxwell hugged her. “I understand. Does Liam know?”

She shook her head. “You and Drake can text me and call me from the plane and anytime after you’re home. Thank you for coming here and being the best friends a girl could ask for.”

She pulled them into a hug, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. “I love you both.”

She let go. “I need to tell Liam. You guys can come in. The car is probably here.”

She walked back inside, Maxwell, Drake, and Leo flanking her. When they got to the living room, Leo stopped to talk to Maxwell and Drake, bro hugging them. Liam stepped out of the bedroom.

Riley turned at the sound of his footsteps. “I’m not coming in the car. I can’t.”

Liam nodded, not surprised. “I suppose this is goodbye.”

“I think see you later works better. It doesn’t feel so final.”

“It’s not final.”

Riley nodded. “Right. Text when you’re safely home?”

“I will.”

“Okay. I don’t know how to do this.”

“Me either.”

Liam bent down and drew her in, pulling her tight against his chest. He pressed his lips gently to hers, kissing her several times. He held the last kiss a few seconds longer. He brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed the spot it had been.

He released her, went over and shook Leo’s hand. “Thank you for taking such good care of her. I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

“Happy to.” Leo pulled him into a hug. “Have a good flight. Tell Reggie I say hello. I’m sorry about earlier.”

Liam smiled. “I’m sorry too. I love you big brother.”

“I love you too.”

Liam turned back to the door. He gathered Riley in one final hug. “Oh my love.” He murmured. “Be happy.”

Liam let go and met her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked out the front door. The chauffeur swung the back passenger door wide. Liam ducked his head in and sat, legs still outside the car. He looked up and saw Riley silhouetted in the open door. He looked down, a tear splattered on the cement. 

Drake pulled Riley into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed hard. He held her, kissing her temple. “I’ll be back soon, Brooks. I’m so glad you’re okay. I love you.”

Riley sniffed. “Marshmallow. I love you too. Thank you for…” She couldn’t speak through her tears anymore.

Drake drew back and kissed the crown of her head. He rubbed her back and nodded. “No need to thank me. See you soon.” He turned and walked quickly though the door. He didn’t want Brooks to see the tears that were threatening to spill.

Max hugged Riley. “Blossom. I’ll miss you.” 

Riley pressed her face into his shoulder. “Talk soon?”

Maxwell nodded. “I shouldn’t say this. But I will never forgive Liam for this. Never. You and Drake are better than I am.”

Riley held him tighter. “We aren’t better. I’m sorry Max. Try to be his friend? He really needs it. I love you, my brother.”

Max planted a kiss on her cheek and tried to smile. “I love you too. Bye Blossom.”

“Bye Agent Breakdance.”

Max grinned and bowed, twirling through the door and shutting it.

Riley wiped her face, despite the cascade of tears still falling. Leo crossed the room and put his arm around her, pulling her into a side hug.

“Looks like it’s just you and me again.”

“Have I made a mistake?”

“You tell me.”

“No. I’m so sad that everyone is gone. But I’d be worse if I were leaving with them. It’s just hard.”

Leo pulled her closer. “I don’t know how you carry around that giant heart in your tiny body.”

Riley let out a little laugh. “Not well. It hurts right now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“4 days til I go back to New York.” She stepped back and tried to smile.

“Did Tracy get you set up with a therapist there?”

“Yeah. I already have an appointment. As much as I like Tracy, it’s been a little weird seeing someone you had casual sex with.”

“4 years ago. It was twice. We’re obviously on good terms.”

“Yeah, but when she brought you up, I felt awkward.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. She was always super professional.”

Leo changed the subject. “You all packed?”

“Yes. I can decompress and reset.” She blinked tears out of her eyes. “I’ll miss you like crazy.”

“I’ll miss you like crazy too. Drake will be back next week. It won’t be the same, but it will be fine. You need this.” He wiped a tear off her cheek. “What happened with Liam that made you not go in the car?”

“He sang our wedding song and we danced.”

“Oh babe. How are you feeling now that all the big stuff is over?”

“Oddly okay. I was in my head too much.”

Leo had noticed her body relax a little while ago. "What do you feel like doing?”

“Can we veg in your bed with burgers? I have lunch leftovers and Liam got you food too. We can watch movies up there.”

“It’s like you read my mind. I’ll get the grub, you bring movies.”

“Sounds like a plan, man.”

“All right. See ya in a few.”

Riley went to her room. She flicked on the light and glanced around, looking for pajamas. Her gaze landed on her bed. Her breath hitched in her throat. A ring box and an envelope sat on her pillow.

She opened the box, already knowing what was in there. Her engagement ring and wedding band. She touched them gently, remembered how Liam used to kiss them. She’d left the rings in Cordonia. Liam brought them with. She opened the letter.

My love,

These are yours. You are the only woman I will ever want to give them to. Thank you for accepting them and making me the happiest I have ever or will ever be.

Your love changed me. I would be nothing if I had not had it. You will never be out of my heart, not for a single moment.

The single greatest regret of my life is hurting you. Betraying you. I know that I can never make it up to you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying, in whatever capacity I can.

“One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun

Ne-er saw her match since first the world begun.“

My sun.

I love you with all that I am,

Liam

Riley sat on the bed, holding the ring box. She lifted the rings out, put them to her lips, then nestled them back in the box. She closed it softly, placed it in her dresser drawer along with the letter.

She grabbed the first pjs she saw, light blue yoga pants and a white tank. She pulled them on and twisted her hair into a bun. She grabbed her DVD organizer and went upstairs.

Leo had changed too, into sweats. He brought the food up along with a TV tray. “You okay?”

“Liam left my wedding rings on my bed. He said they were mine.”

“Whoa.”

“What am I supposed to do with them?”

Leo shrugged. “One of the bartenders had her old rings turned into a necklace. Of course, hers weren’t priceless heirlooms.”

“I couldn’t do that. I’ll put them in a safety deposit box before I go.” She was going to give the engagement ring back. His mother’s diamonds were in it. He didn’t have much that belonged to her.

“Good idea.”

“I’m starving.”

“What are we watching?”

“A classic. The Blues Brothers.”

“Nice!” Leo popped it in. He settled in the bed with Riley, eating burgers and fries.

——

Liam, Drake, and Maxwell were in the air, going back to Cordonia.

Drake had been watching Liam toy with his wedding band and stare around the window. He got up and sat next to him. Liam looked over at Drake, his face unreadable.

“Long day?”

“Yes. It was.” Liam kept touching his ring.

“Want to talk about it?”

Liam glanced at Maxwell, asleep in his seat. He turned back to Drake. “Do you think Riley and I will ever…?”

Drake shrugged. “I’m not a fortune teller. Be glad she still wants to be in your life at all.”

Liam nodded, running the pad of his thumb over his ring. “I’m not ready to take it off.”

“That’s okay.”

“She took hers off before she left. I found them in her night stand. That should have told me it was too late.” Liam rubbed his eyes. “I thought we’d make it.”

“For what it’s worth, I thought you would too.”

“Thank you.” Liam glanced at Drake. “Do you know Leo is in love with her?”

Drake nodded. “Maxwell figured it out and asked him. He wasn’t supposed to tell me.”

“You were around them. What do you think about it? Does she know? Does she love him?”

Drake chose his words carefully. “She’s at ease with him. They’re very close, physically and emotionally. You didn’t notice they sleep on the couch together a lot?”

Liam shook his head. “You’ve just described your relationship with Riley. She’s affectionate with Maxwell too.”

“Hey! We aren’t that affectionate, it’s the normal amount.”

Liam laughed genuinely for the first time in days. “Drake, I once walked in on Riley braiding your hair. After you had braided hers. Don’t act like your friendship is normal.”

“She was teaching me how to braid! Completely normal. Anyway, Leo makes her laugh. They have inside jokes that are weird. If she is in love with him, she isn’t aware of it. Even if she was, I doubt she’d act on it. She’s not ready by a long shot.”

Liam took a shaky breath. “Does Leo know Maxwell told you?”

Drake nodded. “Yes. We talked while Brooks was at therapy.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Do you think they’ll ever…?” Liam couldn’t say it.

“If he ever tells her, maybe.”

“Yes. Perhaps.”

“How did you know?”

“I saw something on his face when he was comforting her and asked.”

Drake let out a low whistle. “I bet that conversation was fun.”

“Barrels of. He told me I destroyed her and she was the best person he knew. That he, and I quote “fucking loved her.””

“Sounds like something he’d say. Whatever happens. I just wat her to be okay. And happy. Brooks deserves that. She does so much for everyone else. She deserves not to hurt anymore.”

“I know.” Liam’s words were whispered. “I need to sleep Drake. Thank you for speaking with me. For being there for both of us.” 

“You’re welcome.” Drake went back to his seat.

Liam shut his eyes. He had to prepare for what was to come.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. Liam has a breakthrough. Riley and Liam have a conversation in New York.

4 months later

Cordonia

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been in the same council meeting for 3 hours. They were trying to decide what power Dukes and Duchesses would have after the election. Liam wanted them to retain their lands and homes, and host tours for the public. They were historical after all. Most of the council was in agreement. Except for Godfrey of course.

“Just because you want to give up power doesn’t mean we should!” Godfrey fumed.

Liam sighed. “Fydelia needs a change. That won’t happen if you wield all the power. You may return to England if that is unsatisfactory. This will be law.”

“I have no power in England either!”

Liam tried not to roll his eyes. “Perhaps you should take that as a sign. Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone got up, Hakim and Landon coming toward Liam. “For what it’s worth, I like this new plan.” Hakim said. “Constantine’s reign did irreparable damage to Cordonia, no offense.”

Liam nodded. “My father should not have been king. He let fear and weak men guide him. I am hopeful this will move Cordonia in a much better direction. Thank you all for your assistance.”

Landon nodded “I was more than happy to help. I must say, I was surprised when you approached me. Your mother would be proud.”

Liam shook their hands and left the room. When he wasn’t arguing with Godfrey or drafting new laws, he thought of Riley. Whether she admitted it or not, she had been a good queen. She had put everyone ahead of herself, including him. It had made her popular, but the strain was too much. She didn’t know how to do it another way. They spoke regularly, she was busy with her job. He kept her up to date on what was happening. He called Leo and checked in. Drake had moved nearby, they were usually together.

He was due to meet Maxwell for their weekly dinner. He crossed into the palace kitchen. Maxwell was there, playing on his phone.

“Hey Liam. Rough meeting?”

Liam sat heavily. “Just Godfrey. How is everything at Ramsford?”

“Savannah is still pissed. Like super pissed. Bertrand is having fun designing the tours he’s going to give. I’m helping for now.”

A butler brought a steaming pan out. Maxwell had requested chicken fajitas. Liam piled a few on his plate.

“How’s therapy?” Maxwell said around a mouthful of tortilla.

“Good. Except-“ he broke off.

“Except what?”

“A few months ago, he said he thought I was infatuated with Riley. That I grew to love her, but not really who she was. Who she could be to me.”

Maxwell thought this over. “What else?”

“That I saw her as the personification of freedom. I met her just before the social season. I was drowning and I grabbed onto her like she was the last life jacket on the Titanic.”

“And?”

“I’ve been mulling it over. It seems to fit. I don’t know what to make of that.”

“You guys had a connection.”

“We did. A strong one. But once we settled into married life, no more intrigue.”

“Is that why you worked so much?”

Liam was taken aback. “What? I was, still am, the king.”

“Blossom and I spent more time together than you spent with her. So did Drake.”

“I had a lot of work.”

“She did too. She was still done by 6 or 7. You scheduled middle of the night conference calls, planned huge things that kept you away for days. It sort of felt like you were avoiding her.”

Liam was stunned. He had done that. Not intentionally.

Maxwell continued. “You loved her, and it felt like you wanted to be happy. But you weren’t. Then the baby drama we all didn’t know about. And Olivia. How have you felt since we’ve been back?”

“I miss Riley. But I don’t need her like I once did. I..”

“You?”

“I don’t want her the way I used to want her.” A pang went through his heart, not from loss. But from the truth that his statement held.

“Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to root for you guys. I thought you were endgame. It’s easy to see all this now, and not when it was going on. But you’ve been back to normal Liam. She’s back to normal Blossom. You both were holding onto something that just wasn’t meant to last.”

“Maybe you should be my therapist.”

Maxwell laughed. “You don’t want that. I’d hypnotize you into breakdancing anytime you heard your name. So what are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to talk to her about it. I have a feeling this won’t be news to her.”

Maxwell nodded. “Why’s that?”

“She’s been two steps ahead this whole time.”

“I don’t think therapy is a competition. But, good idea. I hope you guys stay friends. She’s awesome.”

Liam chuckled. “That she is.”

Liam took a walk after dinner. He wandered through the halls of the place he’d grown up. Not a home, just a large, cold building. He stopped outside the door to Riley’s room when she was a suitor. He hadn’t been there for a long time. He opened the door, he knew it was impossible, but he swore he could smell her perfume. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He still remembered the masquerade ball, when he realized who she was. He’d been so relieved.

He opened the closet door, seeing her gowns from the season. She’d never moved them. He touched the floral dress she’d worn at Applewood. He saw the gown she’d worn at Lythikos, a gorgeous white satin sheath with a fur stole. He smiled, thinking of the hot tub that night. He’d been so desperate for her to be it for him. It was her. It had been her. Until it wasn’t. He’d loved her the best he could at the time. They both deserved better.

He knew he was doing the right thing. Not just Cordonia. He’d been in therapy 3 times a week since he returned. His emotions were stable. He was learning how to deal with them and not hurt other people.

He glanced at his watch. He could call now. It wasn’t too early in New York.

Riley ran around the track at Central Park. Her phone rang on her last lap. She glanced at it. Cordonia country code.

“Hello?” She was out of breath.

“Riley? Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just running. What’s up?”

“I need to say something. It might upset you.”

Riley braced herself. What could it possibly be now? “Go ahead.”

“I loved you. But not for the right reasons. Or enough. I met you before dedicating my life to Cordonia. I saw a chance to be happy and I grabbed it with both hands. We had a connection, but we didn’t get to know each other enough.”

Riley relaxed. She’d figured that out a few months ago. She hadn’t wanted to hurt him or make it worse, and she hoped he could get there on his own. He had. “Continue please.”

“I was in love with the idea of you, that you represented freedom. When I wasn’t happy, I didn’t know what to do. I felt guilty. We tried to have a baby. That was the final straw I think. I couldn’t make you happy, I couldn’t make me happy. Then Olivia. I dug myself into a deep deep hole of shame.”

Liam paused. “I think our relationship always had an expiration date. I still love you. I don’t think it’s a romantic love.”

Silence. Was she still there? “Riley?”

“Yes, I’m here. We rushed in. We tried to make it work and we’re both too stubborn to admit defeat.”

Liam laughed. “True.”

“So while you pushed me away because of the baby, there was more. The baby just made it worse.”

“You aren’t upset?”

“Not anymore. But I’ve had more time to work through this. I’m glad you’re getting there. You sound good. I love you too Liam. Just not in the way you need or needed, I guess.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry Riley. For the whole mess.”

“We had a few good years. I’m still glad to have met you and everyone. Now look at us. You’re moving your country into the modern age, and I’m back in New York.”

“I am very honored to be your friend. I’m scheduled to come to New York next month, month and a half, UN business. Want to grab dinner?”

Riley smiled. “I’d like that. Friend.”

—-

45 days later

Liam pressed the buzzer on the intercom at the address Riley had given him. It was a large brownstone. Liam smiled. She’d always wanted to live in one.

“Liam?”

“Yes.”

“Come on up.” Another buzz sounded. Liam opened the door and went to the 2nd floor.

Riley opened the door before he knocked. She was in a floral dress that reached her knees. Her hair was loose, she’d cut it to her shoulders again. “Hey!” She enveloped him in a brief hug, then backed up to let him in. “How are you?”

“I’m well. Sorry I had to postpone the other day. Meetings.”

She waved a hand. “Totally fine. Want something to drink before we go?”

“Sure, what have you got?”

“I have vodka and scotch.”

“Scotch please.”

Riley poured his drink and handed it to him. She poured vodka into another glass for herself.

Liam sipped his drink. “Nice place. You love these old brownstones.”

“I do. I was not sad about my job putting me up here.”

Liam chuckled and took another drink.

Since Liam’s epiphany, they still spoke twice a week on the phone. Their relationship had changed significantly. Their conversations were easy and light. The weight had been lifted for both of them now. They had been able to become friends.

“How’s New York treating you? Other than all the meetings?”

“Good. I was wondering something.”

“Shoot.”

“I’d like to go to the Statue of Liberty. With you. I think it will help.”

Riley took another sip. “I was there about 3 months ago. I remembered things I hadn’t before. Good things. Let’s go. Wanna grab food somewhere and head there?”

Liam nodded. “If I tell you what I want for dinner, you have to promise not to tell anyone or laugh.”

“That sounds serious. But now I have to know. Deal.”

“I want a chili dog.”

Riley clapped. “Finally! Do you remember how confused I was when I had to explain one to you? You looked so horrified.”

“I was. It sounded ungodly.”

“Luckily, I know the best spot for chili dogs. Let me grab shoes.” Riley slipped on a pair of black flats. “Your chili dog awaits, your majesty.”

Liam laughed. “You’re going to call me that forever, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” They left the apartment and walked out into the night.

After a dinner stop at Gray’s Papaya, they were headed to the ferry.

“I can’t believe how good that was.”

“I’d tell you the ingredients, but I’m not going to spoil it.”

Liam’s eyes were full of mirth as he let out a burst of laughter. “May I just say how content you seem?”

“You too. I haven’t seen you like this in years.”

“Same. Although it does get sobering when I realize how much the relationship weighed both of us down. How we both became people we didn’t want to be.”

“Yeah. That part isn’t great.”

“I’ll never forgive myself for it.”

They stepped into the ferry. Riley led Liam to seats near the front.

“I was a waitress who’d spent college money on an apartment. I was looking for something too. We had a strong connection. If you weren’t a prince turned king, we probably would have dated a while and broken up. We both wanted to be happy and make it work.”

“You didn’t send suggestive messages to anyone. Or push me away and shut down for 2 years.”

“You did a bad thing. You aren’t a bad person. You’ve apologized and worked really hard on figuring out why it happened. Sure, it took 2 years. You don’t owe me anything else. I just want you to be okay.”

Liam grabbed her hand and squeezed. “You are far kinder than I deserve. But I’m not questioning it.”

Lady Liberty came into view. Riley looked at Liam, watching his awe. He loved that statue.

“What good things did you remember?” Liam turned to face Riley.

“I remembered joking with you that first night. You being hesitant to get on a strange boat.”

Liam eyes crinkled. “You just found out I was a prince and were whisking me away. I didn’t want to end up kidnapped.”

Riley burst out laughing. “Maybe I should have. We know Bastien is no match for me.”

“That’s why I made him retire. He wasn’t supposed to approach you at all.”

“What do you remember?”

Liam’s face was all smiles. “I remember you saying I seemed like I needed it, the trip to Lady Liberty. I remember proposing, and being so nervous.”

“You were? I never would have been able to tell. I was nervous.”

“I know. Your eyes always give it away.”

“Noted.”

“Does it make you sad to remember?” Liam studied her face.

“It did when I was here for 4 days. While you were in LA. I cried so hard I didn’t know if I’d ever stop.”

“That was when you came back and we…”

“Yes. I used to think all the hard stuff we went through was proof we were meant to be together. That we would always fight whatever came our way.”

“Now?”

“I think it was the universe telling us to knock it the fuck off.”

Liam laughed so hard he had to sit to catch his breath. “My god Riley.”

“What?”

“This is it. How you were when we met. That mouth.” He shook his head, still chuckling.

Riley sat next to Liam. “It’s true. The universe is an asshole.”

Liam took her hand with both of his. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you. Always will.”

The ferry docked and they stepped off.

“Walk in the park?” Liam held his arm out.

“Sounds good.” Riley slipped her arm through his.

They stopped on the bridge. Liam turned his gaze around to the trees and the water.

“You called this place an oasis.”

“I remember.”

“It is. I come here every week or so.”

Liam turned to Riley. “How are you really? Other than the divorce and work.”

“I’m okay. I feel good. I needed time alone and I got it. I won’t lie, I have my bad days.”

“Bad how?”

“Where I’m in my head too much, going over everything. I’m working on it.”

Liam touched her shoulder gently. “If you need to vent or talk, I’d like to help.”

Riley smiled tightly and nodded. “Thank you. Where was I? Oh, I miss Leo so much. And you and Drake and Max.”

“I’m sure they all miss you too. I miss you and we speak a few times a week.”

“We’re all on the phone a lot. Leo and I play Call of Duty every Sunday night. He’s a sore loser.”

Liam laughed. “He can be.” He hesitated. He’d seen her face light up when she talked about Leo. Maybe that’s why they met. So he could bring her to Leo. He shuddered slightly. Maybe Riley was right and the universe was an asshole. He’d mention Leo again and see what happened.

“Leo said the bar’s doing well. I guess he’s been there more often.”

Riley’s face lit up again. “He said something about it last time I talked to him. He might actually hire a manager.” Liam saw the corner of her mouth twitch.

“Riley. Do you have feelings for Leo?” He watched her. There was her tell. The eye twitch.

“What? Did you just ask me if I like your brother? Oh my god, Liam.”

He smiled. “That wasn’t a no.”

Riley looked at him. He knew. It had been the only thing that had thrown her, and she had upped her therapy to twice a week. Her NYC therapist, Dr. Maroney, assured her that her feelings were a good thing. She’d felt out of sorts, falling so soon, and for Leo.

It had hit her one normal night last month. She’d been about to hang up with him, when he said he loved her. She’d thought of his smile, the way he held her and made her laugh. The heat in her chest grew and she’d gotten off the phone awkwardly. She remembered her heart aching the first time she’d flown to New York. She’d thought it was Liam. It wasn’t. It was Leo.

“I might.” She whispered. “I upped my therapy because of it.”

Liam tried really hard not to laugh. Riley had gone to therapy more because she loved Leo? He sobered. Not because of Leo. Because of him.

“Why would that make you go more often?”

“Because we aren’t even officially divorced yet! Because I fell in love with Leo. Because it’s too soon and I don’t want to screw it up.” She purposely left off that she couldn’t trust herself anymore. She wasn’t going to jump in like she had with him.

“Okay. First, I filed the papers before I left. You’ll get a confirmation in the mail in a few weeks.”

“You did? What about the press?”

Liam shrugged. “I paid them off.”

Riley’s jaw dropped.

“You’ll get your settlement probably next week. I wired it before I left.”

“I told you I didn’t want anything.”

“It was back pay and what you were owed in a divorce. Plus a little.”

“Give it to Drake. He was never paid for half the shit he did.”

“I’ve already taken care of that.”

“I still don’t want it.”

“Too bad. I know you’ll find something worthwhile to do with it.”

“I have no response to that.” RIley rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming on.

“Why is it too soon?”

“We’ve been divorced a week. It’s only been a few months since we filled out those papers. He’s your brother. It’s all very Game of Thrones.”

“Game of what?”

“When you aren’t king anymore, you need to catch up on your tv watching.”

“Fine. You love him?”

Riley looked down. “I do. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I’m not sure when it did. Just when I realized it.”

“If he asks, I did not tell you this.”

“What?”

“He’s in love with you.”

“Leo’s in love with me? How do you know?”

“Everyone knows.”

“Define everyone.”

“Maxwell figured it out first, then told Drake. I figured it out the day we all went back to Cordonia.”

“Does he know that?”

“Yes. We’ve all had conversations with him about it. I was furious when I figured it out.”

Riley opened her mouth and shut it. “This is a lot.”

“You keep saying not to let memories of you hold me back. Take your own advice.”

“So you’d be fine if we were at a party one day, and had to introduce me as your ex-wife and sister in law?”

Liam shrugged. “I’d just say sister in law. Don’t let something small like that prevent you from trying.” He chuckled. “Now who’s jumping the gun? You made yourself married in a hypothetical situation.”

Riley smacked her forehead. “This is the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had. And I’ve talked to Max about aliens.”

“How he thinks they’ll come to Earth when we all stop being idiots?”

“Yes.”

“Riley, I won’t say another word about Leo after tonight. But listen to me. If he’s your future, he’s your future. It won’t hurt me. It would hurt me if you didn’t try because of me. I don’t think we were meant to last. I think, and I am so sorry for this, I was supposed to introduce you to Leo.”

Riley made a gagging noise.

“I know. I know. For all my supposed eloquence, I couldn’t come up with a better wording. Leo and you get each other in a way we never did. You complement each other.”

Riley turned and put her arms around Liam’s chest. “You’re the best ex-husband a girl could ask for.”

Liam chuckled and hugged her back. “The feeling is mutual, ex-wife.”


End file.
